My Fairytale Ending
by mcgirl6541
Summary: This is the follow up story to My Saving Grace. AU It has been almost four years since the babies were born and a lot has changed. Leyton of course. Read and Review!
1. Ch1 Changes

**Okay so this is the third and final part of my story. It started with A Safe Place to Hide then My Saving Grace and Now My Fairytale Ending. If you haven't read the first two you might want to do that before reading this one. **

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 1 Changes **

_As the times change so does everything and everyone around you. _

It had been three almost four years since Darcy Elizabeth and Sawyer Keith were brought into the world. Those years had proved to be trying for the Scott family, but no matter what was thrown their way they could always handle it together or so they thought.

Peyton and Lucas were lying in bed together. "I never thought it was possible to love you as much as I do right now." He gave her a kiss and held her hand.

"I can't believe that I have gotten everything I have ever wanted."

"I know me either." He smiled. "Can you believe that today was our five year anniversary?"

"And I love you more today than I did the day that I married you. You've made all my dreams come true." She kissed him. "I'm so glad that Sawyer is staying with Riley tonight."

About a year ago Peyton and Lucas moved their family into a three story house. It was much bigger and gave them more room to be free. They made the downstairs area into an apartment for Riley and Darcy. They wanted her to have as much independence as possible, and she wanted Darcy to be her responsibility. She wanted to be the one that raised Darcy.

Lucas took advantage of not having Sawyer in their bed by kissing his wife. "Are you sure this okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay? We're married." She laughed.

"Ha, ha," he joked. "I mean because you are pregnant." He smiled when he said that she was pregnant. He loved the fact that they were going to have another child together. They didn't think that they would ever get pregnant again, but they managed to beat the odds yet again.

"The doctor hasn't told me that we couldn't. I'm only three months pregnant Luke. The first time I was pregnant you couldn't keep your hands off of me." She pulled him into another kiss. "Do you not find me irresistible anymore?"

He felt a hormonal swing coming on if he didn't answer the question to the best of his ability. "I find you incredibly irresistible. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Good save," she laughed, and they started kissing again.

The phone started ringing. "Don't answer it," Lucas demanded as he continued to kiss her.

"We have to answer it." She pushed him off of her and picked up the phone. "Hello Scott residence."

"Hey mom," Preston said on the other end of the line.

"Hey honey," she looked at the clock to see that it was one in the morning. "Preston is something wrong? It is a little late for you to be calling."

"Um I need you to come get me." He bit his bottom lip.

"What do you mean you need me to come get you?" Peyton asked, and Lucas sat up in the bed. He was curious to what the answer to that question was too.

"I'm in jail," Preston told her reluctantly. He knew that she was going to be mad.

About thirty minutes later Lucas and Peyton were at the police station. Preston had been arrested for disturbing the peace. He had gotten into a bar fight, and the only way to stop it was to arrest all the people involved.

A lot had changed about Preston over the years. College made him into a very different person. He started hanging out with the wrong group of friends, and decided to experiment with drinking. When he was nineteen he decided to move out of his parent's house, and into an apartment with some of his friends. Peyton didn't agree with the idea mainly because she didn't want to lose her little boy, but she also didn't trust the group of guys he was moving in with. Lucas thought that it was a good idea for Preston to have his freedom. He was after all growing up. Peyton had been right, and Lucas had been wrong.

Things also got worse when he and Julie broke up because of his drinking, and then she moved to New York to study music and ballet. Preston had been heartbroken and instead of talking about it he closed himself off, and started dating girls that would never mean anything to him.

Preston walked out and saw his parents. He could tell by the look of their faces that they were disappointed. "Mom and dad I…."

Lucas cut him off, "Don't speak. I don't want to hear it. Let's just get you out of here."

Preston dropped his head. Peyton shook her head. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She couldn't believe that his life had taken a turn in this direction. It broke her heart.

The next morning Preston came downstairs to see Peyton and Lucas sitting on the couch. He was hoping to ignore them, but that wasn't going to happen. "Take a seat," Lucas demanded.

Preston did as he was told. "Before you guys start lecturing I'm twenty years old. I make my own decisions."

"Yeah that's not working out anymore." Peyton told him.

"I made one mistake."

"You've made a lot of mistakes lately Preston, and if you think for one minute that we are going to sit here and watch you ruin your life you have another thing coming." Lucas sighed.

"Well it's not like you can ground me. I don't live here, and I'm twenty. I'm an adult."

"You're right Preston. You are twenty, but you are not an adult. At least you aren't acting like an adult." Peyton disagreed with him.

"And as for living here you do live here now."

He stood up, "You can't do that."

"Oh yes we can." Lucas stood up too. "We are doing it. You will be living here until you can get your act together."

"I'm not moving back in here, and you guys can't make me."

He started to leave but Lucas blocked his way. "Actually we can. See if you don't move back in you will no longer have a car, car insurance, or a phone, and we won't be paying you an allowance either."

Preston was shocked. He couldn't believe that they were going to take everything from him. "Come on guys, I'll do better. The getting arresting thing wasn't even that big of deal. They aren't pressing charges."

"I don't care that they aren't pressing charges. I care that you even put yourself in that kind of situation in the first place. Your behavior is unacceptable."

"You guys keep saying that you want me to grow up, but making me live here isn't going to help me grow up."

"Preston you haven't done a very good job of proving yourself to us lately. Your mother and I wish we had another choice, but we don't. In six months we will revaluate the situation, and if we think that you can handle more responsibility then we will give it to you."

Preston shook his head. "I'm not falling for this. I'll just get a job."

"Preston we are serious about cutting you off."

"I don't give a damn. I'm not giving up my freedom. I'm going to show you guys that I can do this without you. I don't need either one of you." He stormed out of the house.

Peyton's eyes were filled with worry. Lucas touched her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. "I can't believe this is happening."

"He'll come around once he realizes how hard it is to survive without us." Lucas was hoping that he would come around. He couldn't believe how much Preston had changed. And he knew that it was killing Peyton.

Riley and the two little rugrats walked upstairs. The little ones were arguing. "Nah huh," Darcy cried.

"Yah huh," Sawyer cried back.

"Come on guys please stop fighting."

Peyton put on a fake smile when she saw her little boy coming into the room. "Mommy," Sawyer ran into her arms. She picked him up although she knew she shouldn't since she was pregnant, but she needed to feel the love of at least one of her children.

Sawyer looked more and more like his father everyday. He had curly dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, and Lucas' signature smirk.

As for Darcy she ran right to her grampy. He was probably her favorite person on the planet besides her mommy. She was really a mama's girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had long dark brown hair that had a little bit of a wave to it, and beautiful green eyes. Riley always saw Owen staring back at her when she looked into her little girls eyes, but that was okay because she knew that he would always be there with her in spirit.

"Grampy I'm hungry," Darcy flashed her famous smile that always got to Lucas' heart.

"Well hey there hungry I'm grampy Lucas." He laughed as did Darcy. She loved when he told her that.

"Ha, ha, grampy you too funny," she started tickling him, and he picked her up and gave her a big kiss. "Feed me," she laughed.

He smiled. She was always able to make the bad things go away even if it was only for a few seconds. "Come on Sawyer let's go get some breakfast."

"Otay daddy," Sawyer jumped down from his mom's arms and followed his dad into the kitchen.

Riley could tell that there was something wrong with Peyton. "So we heard yelling." She sat down next to her.

"Yeah," Peyton sighed. "Your brother was arrested last night for getting into a fight."

"What has gotten into him? He really needs to grow up." She was upset with him. His behavior had really gotten out of control.

"I don't know."

"Is he going to go to jail?"

"No," Peyton said happily. "Thank God they aren't pressing charges."

"That's good. What are you guys going to do?"

"Well we told him he had to move home or we were going to cut him off."

"When's he moving back in?" She knew that Preston wouldn't make it if they cut him off.

"He's not."

"What?"

Peyton shrugged. "He would rather make it on his own instead of moving back home."

"But doesn't he realize that he isn't going to make it without you guys supporting him."

"I guess he doesn't care," she said sadly.

Riley hugged Peyton, "I give him a week without your money." Riley was sure of it.

"I hope you're right."

……………………………………….

Preston arrived to his apartment to see that his roommates were still asleep like usual. They had thrown a big party the night before because there were beer bottles and old pizza all over the apartment. It was a mess.

He didn't like his living situation, but he didn't want to live at home under his parent's watchful eye. He didn't want to feel like a child. Preston was sure that he could get a job and support himself or at least convince his parents to help him out. He figured that they were just mad, and they would eventually come around.

………………………………………………..

Riley walked into Clothes over Bros. She had started working for Brooke about two years ago. She wanted to make money so that she wouldn't always have to depend on her parents, but she needed to work where her boss would understand that she was a college student and a single mother. Brooke had hired her on the spot. She loved Riley, and she would do anything for her.

"How's my favorite employ?"

"Tired," Riley sighed. "I kept Sawyer last night since it was their anniversary and he and Darcy are a handful. I also have a big test this Monday, and I just really don't know the material as well as I should."

"Aw that was nice of you to keep him for them, and if you need to leave early I can handle it."

"No," Riley shook her head. "You are always letting me leave early, and that's not fair."

"I can do anything I want to do because I'm the boss."

"Thanks but I'll be okay."

"And don't worry about that test Riles you always do amazing."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I have never seen a more motivated person in my life." Brooke walked to the back, and Riley followed her.

"Oh Brooke…"

"Yeah," Brooke turned around.

"I wanted to let you know that Preston was arrested last night."

"What?" She was furious.

"He got into some kind of fight in a bar. The charges were dropped, but he and the parentals got into a fight, and they cut him off."

"Oh wow," Brooke couldn't believe the mess that Preston had made out of his life.

"Yeah and so if he comes and ask you for money they probably don't want you to give it to him," Riley told her. She knew that Brooke would give him money in a heart beat if she thought that he was in trouble.

"Oh yeah I understand. I won't give him any money." She really hoped that he didn't ask because it would be very hard for her to say no to him.

…………………………………….

Later that night Riley was up late studying. She was having the hardest time in calculus, and she didn't understand why. She was always really good at math when she was in high school.

She wiped her eyes because she was extremely tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep since Darcy was born. She knew that she was now three almost four, but Darcy wasn't a big sleeper. She liked to play and explore all day, and hated to go to sleep.

Things were hard for Riley, but she was getting used to them.

"Mommy," she heard a sad little voice call out for her. "Mommy."

Riley walked into her bedroom. "Baby what's wrong?" She hated it when she was sad.

"I had a bad dream mommy."

"Oh baby girl its okay. Everything is going to be okay." She got into the bed next to her. "Just go back to sleep."

"Mommy, will you stay with me tonight?"

Riley looked into her daughter's beautiful eyes and she couldn't say no. She knew that she should study a little more, but she had a responsibility to make sure that her daughter was okay. "You bet pretty girl."

The next morning Riley woke up abruptly. She had forgotten to set alarm when she fell asleep in Darcy's room.

She walked into the small living room and saw Darcy on the floor playing. "Darcy sweetie, why didn't you wake mommy up?"

"You looked too sweet mommy," she smiled and continued to play with her dolls.

Riley finally found the time. She was already thirty minutes late for her test, and the teacher was a real stickler. She didn't allow anyone to make up a test no matter what the reason may be.

Riley rushed to get ready. She dropped Darcy off upstairs with her dad. She was mad at him for not waking her up, but he said that he thought she might have the day off. She replied by saying that she never gets a day off.

By the time she got to campus the test was over. She waited patiently for Mrs. Conrad to get into her office.

"Well hello there Miss Scott. What can I do for you?"

"I know that I missed the test this morning, but I can explain."

"I don't want to hear any excuses Miss Scott."

Riley dropped her head and followed her into the office. "My daughter had a bad dream last night, and I fell asleep. I'm ready for this test."

Mrs. Conrad pointed to a chair. She wanted Riley to take a seat. Riley did just that. Mrs. Conrad went through her things. "Do you know what I'm looking at Riley?" She finally called her by her first name.

"No ma'am," she said politely.

"It is your grades in my class. It seems that they aren't too good."

"I know, but I was prepared for this test. Please let me take it."

"Riley I set rules for a reason, but I do see that you are a hard working. So I'll make you a deal."

"Okay," she would take whatever she could get.

"I'm not going to let you take the test again because it is in the syllabus, and I'm not going to go against my word, but I'll do you one better. If you go to the calculus tutor for the rest of the semester I'll give you a hundred in the place of the test."

"What?" she couldn't believe it.

Mrs. Conrad smiled, "Now you have to go three times a week for the rest of the semester. I'm going to have him keep up with it."

"Mrs. Conrad this is really nice of you, but I wouldn't have made a hundred on this test."

"I know. What's your major Riley?"

"I'm a psychology major."

"You aren't going to need calculus that much after this. When I was in college I was a single parent. I know how it feels to have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You need someone to help you every now and then." She smiled. "You may not be my smartest student, but you are one of the most promising young ladies that I have ever met in my life, and I'm willing to help those that help themselves."

"Thank you so much. I promise you want regret this."

"I know. I can count on you." She handed her a piece of paper. "This will be your tutor. You can go by tomorrow, and he'll help you with everything."

Riley smiled and thanked her again. She knew this tutoring thing wouldn't be so hard. Missing that test might have been the best thing that ever happened to her.

………………………………..

Sawyer and Darcy were spending the night with Aunt Brooke. Lucas had put away the dishes, and he went to find his beautiful wife.

He walked upstairs and found her sitting on the bathroom floor with a box of tissues. "Peyton baby, what's wrong?" he sat down next to her.

"I'm a horrible mother." She cried.

"Oh no Peyton you are not a horrible mother. You are a great mother."

"Don't lie to me Lucas. I know that I screwed Preston up. I mean he is headed for a life of crime."

"He is not headed for a life of crime Peyton. He is a good kid who just lost his way. We'll get him back on track. We always take care of everything."

"What if he is turning into Jason?"

Lucas shook his head, "He isn't turning into Jason. If anything he is turning into me before I met you." He kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay. We are good parents, and I think this baby is going to be very lucky to have us in its life."

He wiped away her tears. "I love you. Now let's get you off this floor and into bed."

"Okay," she hoped that he was right. She needed her son to be okay. She needed him to be the Preston that she remembered.

Things had changed for the Scott family, but they still had each other, and that's really all that mattered.

* * *

**Alright so this was kind of an introduction chapter. The real drama is yet to come. I decided to do this story because I felt that there was a lot I didn't explore with the first two, and I could wrap everything up. And because so many of you wanted me to do this one. This one will probably not have as many chapters, but I'm thinking at least ten. **

**Let me know if I should continue or if I should have stopped with the last story. **


	2. Ch2 Unwanted News

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 2 Unwanted News **

_Just remember that as long as we have each other we can get through anything. _

Riley ran into the tutor center. It was only her first day, and she was already fifteen minutes late. The tutor was bound to give her a bad report, and then she would have no chance of passing calculus.

It was hard for Riley to get anywhere on time especially when Darcy didn't want her to leave. Darcy was very much a mama's girl and hated when her mom left her. She was hoping that she would get over that when Riley would have to break down and send her to pre-school. She knew the time was coming, but for the time being she was fortunate enough to have her dad stay at home with her. She was very lucky to have him and Peyton. They were her life savers.

Riley examined the room for a tutor that looked lonely, but she didn't see anyone. "Great they already left." Riley turned around to leave, but she ran into someone. She fell to the ground.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," he helped her up and smiled. "You must be Riley."

"Uh yeah how did you know that?"

He laughed, "I can smell fear a mile away."

"I'm not scared." She was a little nervous about having to get tutored. If she screwed this up she would fail calculus, and her GPA would plummet.

"I have tutored a lot of people who have no chance of passing. The tutor center is their last hope. Am I your last hope?" he looked at his paper. "Riley Scott."

"I have to do this because I missed a test."

He walked over to a table, and she followed him. There was something about him that Riley couldn't figure out. He was gorgeous for one, but he wasn't stuck up or snobby. That surprised her because most of the guys she had met in college were very proud of themselves.

"You have Conrad right?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe she is letting you do this for extra credit. She never does anything like that. You must be special."

She smiled. "I think she just felt sorry for me."

"Well hopefully I can help you pass." He smiled. "I mean it is my job after all. I'm David McAdams by the way."

"Oh like the actress, Rachel McAdams." Riley loved her.

"Yeah she's my sister."

"No way that's so cool."

He shrugged and laughed.

"You were kidding weren't you?"

"Yeah you really do need my help."

"Ha, ha," he was funny, she thought. "So are you a math geek?"

"Yeah I guess that's what they call us."

"Is it your major?"

"I'm an Engineering and math major."

"You have a double major?"

"Yeah, after I'm done with my Engineering stuff I hope to teach math."

"Cool," she smiled.

"Okay enough small talk, I have an hour to whip you into math shape. I don't know if you can handle me."

"I think I can handle you. I can handle anything." She said confidently.

"We'll see," he smiled and opened his book.

Riley found it hard to pay attention to David. She caught herself staring into his beautiful dark brown eyes, and wondering if he was Italian. He looked Italian to her. His hair was dark, and his smile was killer, but she knew that he was her tutor and she had to pay attention. It was a vital part of their relationship.

"Okay," David stood up. "We're done for today."

"Oh okay," she smiled and stood up too. "Do you think you are going to be able to teach me something?"

"Yeah I don't think you are a loss cause. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure…"

"You're probably one of the smarter students that I've tutored. You just lack a little confidence. I'll fix that though. You have nothing to worry about." He grabbed his things. "I'll see you Thursday."

"Okay." She hoped that he was right about her not being a lost cause. She really needed to pass calculus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was at home watching the kids. Since he was a writer he could work from home. There were sometimes that he had to go to New York, or go on book tours, but when that happened Dan or his mom watched the kids. He couldn't believe how close the two of them had become. He never thought that would happen. At least he never planned on it.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he yelled.

"Hey son," Dan walked in and sat down. "Where are the kids?"

"Napping thank God," Lucas sighed. "They have been driving me crazy today. What's up?"

Dan looked at the floor and then back at Lucas.

"What's wrong?" He could tell that something was bothering his father. "Is everything okay?"

"No not really," Dan took a deep breath. He knew that it was going to be hard for Lucas to hear his news.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I went to the doctor the other day for a check up, and they found something Lucas."

"What did they find?"

"They ran some test and I have a heart disease called HCM." Dan told him.

Lucas couldn't believe it. "How serious is it?"

"Well I was lucky that I went in when I did or else I could have had a heart attack."

"But you're going to be okay?"

Dan shook his head, "We hope so. As long as I take my medicine I should be fine at least for a while."

"Okay that's good. I'm sure your wife will make sure you take care of yourself. I know Peyton would make sure I take care of myself. When I have a cold she won't let me out of the bed for a week."

Dan looked back down.

"What aren't you telling me, Dan?"

"The doctor said that it is a genetic disorder. There is a chance that you and Nathan could have it." Dan finally told him.

"Oh," Lucas couldn't believe. "I'm sure that we don't."

"Lucas you have to be tested."

"Have you told Nathan?" He and Dan had started talking again. Their relationship wasn't as good as Lucas's and Dan's, but it was something. Nathan was now living on campus at UNC. He was offered a job as assistant coach. Haley still lived in Tree Hill and worked at Tree Hill High. She didn't want to leave the home that she always knew. Her and Nathan were making it work.

"Yeah I called him this morning. He's gonna go after work tomorrow and get tested. You should do the same thing. I'll watch the kids for you."

"Um yeah I will." Lucas closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he might be sick. "Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Lucas," Dan really would do anything for him.

"Could you not tell Peyton about this? I don't want her to worry. It might stress her out, and she doesn't need that while she is pregnant."

"I won't say anything Lucas. I want you to know that I'm hoping that you don't have this."

"What happens if I do?"

"Well you have to monitor yourself. You can't do any strenuous activity like sports. You have to relax and take things easier. You have to take a pill every single day."

"Until I die," Lucas sighed.

"And Lucas if you do have this there is a chance that you might need a heart transplant one day. They said that right now I don't, but if something happens there is always that chance."

"Right," Lucas sighed again.

"I'm sure you're fine Lucas. I just wanted to make sure that you knew there was a chance that you could have this."

"Yeah I'm glad you told me," he was scared. This would change everything.

After Dan left Lucas sent Nathan a text message telling him not to mention the test to Haley. He really didn't want Peyton to find out about it unless he absolutely had to tell her. There was no need to worry her over nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was sitting in her classroom grading papers. When she had papers to grade she always stayed late. It was always too hard to get anything done at home. Sawyer was a handful, and he loved to spill chocolate milk all over his mommy's papers. He thought it was funny.

"Knock, knock," Haley said as she walked in. She wasn't alone though.

"Hey Hales," Peyton stared at the man standing beside her. He had dark hair and looked very sure of himself.

"Hey girly I wanted to introduce you to the new drama teacher Julian Baker."

Julian extended his hand, and Peyton shook it. "Hi I'm Peyton." She said.

"Hello to you too," he smiled. "It is nice to meet you. You are more beautiful than I imagined."

"I'm sure that I'm more married than you imagined too." She flashed her wedding ring. "And I'm probably more pregnant too." She rubbed her stomach.

He looked disappointed. "Haley left that part out."

"Oh sorry yeah she's my sister-in-law."

"Oh," he kept staring at Peyton. "It was nice to meet you anyway. You are a very beautiful woman. I hope we'll get to spend some more time together. Now if you two ladies will excuse me I want to go check out the stage." He left, but not before giving Peyton one last look down.

"Oh my God what an ass," Peyton said as he left.

"I think he's sweet."

"Yeah well he wasn't trying to get in your pants. I hate men like that." Peyton was exasperated by his remarks.

"He was kind of flirting with you."

"Kind of Haley," Peyton looked at her. "He was picturing me naked."

Haley smiled, "I won't tell Lucas."

"I'm not telling Lucas either. That would be a huge mistake."

"I'm sure that it isn't even that big of a deal."

"I know you're right. I'm totally overreacting. Some guys are just like that." Peyton said, but she was still a little worried about his flirtation.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Preston sat in his apartment. He got yet another rejection letter. He had applied everywhere for a job, but they needed someone full time not part time. College was getting in the way of him finding a job, and it seemed that his parents weren't budging. They had cut him off completely, but he was determined to prove them wrong.

"Come in," he said when he heard a knock at the door.

Brooke made her way through the mess that was the apartment. "Hi." She smiled. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"Oh hey Aunt Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see my God son."

"Did you come to yell at me too? Because if so I'm not really in the mood for another lecture."

She shook her head, "I'm not here to lecture you Preston. I just came to check on you. I heard you weren't talking to your parents. I hope that doesn't go for us too because that would suck."

"No Aunt Brooke I'm talking to you. I'm just not happy with my parents right now. That doesn't mean that I'm mad at you."

"Good," she smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm great. You can tell my mom that when you talk to her."

"I wasn't planning on telling her anything that we talked about. Whatever you say to me is between me and you."

"Okay, but just the same I'm doing fine. I'm looking for a job right now, but I'm hopeful that I'll find one soon." He didn't know if he would find one, but he wasn't going to lose hope.

"That's good. I hope you find one that doesn't interfere with school."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sure I will." He thought about it for a minute. "Do you have any openings at the store? I'll do anything."

Brooke felt so bad. She knew that she couldn't help him when Peyton and Lucas were trying to teach him a lesson. "I'm sorry buddy I don't, but if anything opens up you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke," he knew that she was probably helping his parents in someway. She was always on their side.

Brooke looked at all the empty beer bottles, "Are all of these yours?"

"No, none of them are mine," he lied because some of them were his. He liked to drink on occasion. It helped him to clear his mind.

"Good because drinking is bad for you Preston."

"I know Aunt Brooke. You don't have to worry about me."

She knew that was wrong. By the look of things she needed to be very worried about him. He was headed down a path of no return.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley and her friend Becca were at the campus coffee shop. Becca had become a really good friend of Riley's. She knew about Darcy and didn't judge her like most people did. They enjoyed each others company, and it was good for Riley to have a friend other than her daughter.

"So how was tutoring?"

"Oh you know it was just tutoring."

"Who was your tutor? I might know him."

"Um David McAdams," Riley told her.

A big smile came across Becca's face.

"What's with the face?"

"He is hot. Like on fire hot. All the girls want him, and to make things even better he's mega rich."

"Okay," Riley smiled.

"You should so get with him."

"That's not going to happen Becca. I'm too busy for anything like that, and I'm sure that he wouldn't even be interested in someone like me."

"Oh no I think you are definitely his type. I'm sure Darcy wouldn't mind if you started dating."

"I'm not gonna date Becca. I'm just not going to do it."

Becca and Riley this argument quiet often. Becca always thought that Riley should move on. She felt like Owen would want her to be happy, but Riley wanted to focus on school, work, and her daughter.

"Besides Becca he can find someone way better than me. You should date him."

"No way," Becca smiled. "Jess and I are totally going to get back together."

"Oh come on you guys are always breaking up and getting back together. Don't you think that is getting old?"

"Don't you think that you not dating is getting old?"

Riley looked at her cup of coffee, "I need a refill." She got from the table wanting to avoid the conversation.

She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone again. Her coffee spilled all over the place. It was a good thing that it hadn't gotten cold.

She looked up to see David smiling at her. He helped her up. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Yeah I'm sorry. You've got coffee all over you."

"You too," he handed her some napkins. "I would help you get it off, but that might inappropriate."

"Yeah just a little," she smiled. She was so embarrassed. She knew that she must have looked like a complete and total klutz.

"It was nice to run into you again," he smiled. "Maybe next time you won't be on the ground."

"Yeah maybe, but you never know with me."

He walked off and sat with his friends. He was smiling.

"What happened dude?" His friend Johnny asked.

"That was the girl I was telling you about. Do you know anything about her?"

"I don't think she dates man," his other friend Matt told him. "I'm pretty sure Alan tried to ask her out last year, and she totally blew him off."

"She's pretty difficult. You better just stick to tutoring her buddy." Johnny continued to sip on his tea.

David nodded his head. He was hoping that they were wrong. There was something about her that was very different from all the girls that he had met before, and he barely even knew her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas were sitting on the couch cuddling when Sawyer jumped in between them. "Mommy, daddy," he screamed.

"Hey sweet pea," Peyton gave him a kiss.

"What's on your mind little man?"

"I want to play with you daddy."

"Okay buddy what do you want to play?"

"Monster trucks," he smiled. He loved trucks and cars, and monsters.

"Okay sounds good. Why don't you go upstairs and bring a few down, and we'll all play?"

"Mommy is a girl. She can't play."

"Oh sweetie I can hang with the best of them."

"Okay," he smiled and ran up the stairs.

"He is something else." Peyton laughed.

"He sure is."

Riley walked into the house.

"Hey honey," Lucas greeted her.

"Hi I'm so sorry I'm late. Where's Darcy?"

"You forgot about her?"

"What do you mean I forgot….Oh crap she's with Grandma Karen tonight. I was supposed to pick her up on my way home." Riley had so much to remember that sometimes she forgot.

"I can go get her if you want me to honey." Lucas told her.

"No I can handle it. She's my responsibility." Riley headed back out of the house.

Lucas smiled, "I'm so proud of her."

"I know she really has grown up into a wonderful young woman."

"She's a great mom."

The door opened again but this time it was Preston. "Preston," Peyton smiled. She hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Hi mom, dad," he walked over to where they were. "I just came by to tell you guys that I dropped out of school today."

"What?" Lucas stood up. He was furious.

"You guys cut me off and gave me no choice."

"You had a choice to move back home. That was the choice you were supposed to make."

"That didn't work for me dad."

"Why would you drop out of school? You were doing so well."

He shrugged, "I need a job, and I couldn't find one that was only part time. I have bills to pay now mom. I just thought you might want to know." Without letting them say anything else he left.

Peyton was so sad. She couldn't believe what was happening. "What are we going to do Luke?"

"I don't know Peyton. I don't know." He dropped his head. He was always able to take care of his family, but this time he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He was at a loss for words, and he had no answers.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you liked it. And I really hope you continue to read it. You guys are awesome! **


	3. Ch3 Moving on is hard to do

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 3 Moving On is Hard to Do **

_It isn't always about the ones that we have lost, but sometimes it is about the ones that we find. _

A week had come and gone in Tree Hill. Preston had gotten a job working in a shoe store making minimum wage. His hours were long, and he had little time for fun, but that was okay with him as long as he could prove his parents wrong.

Lucas and Nathan had both taken the HCM test and were waiting on their results. They should be in any day now. Neither of the brothers had told their wives. They felt like they should keep it a secret. They didn't want them to worry about them like they always do.

Riley had been to tutoring twice, and she was still very intrigued by David, but she knew that they had to keep strictly business. She needed help in calculus, and he was doing the job that he was paid to do.

"Okay," he smiled liked he did after every tutoring session was over. "You did good today Riles."

"Riles," she smiled.

"Oh sorry, do you only go by Riley? Little miss always has to be formal." He smiled back at her.

"No Riles is fine. It's just that only people that have known me for a while call me that, but it is definitely okay if you call me that. I don't mind."

"Good," he laughed. "I mean it though. You really did do good today. Pretty soon you won't even need a tutor."

"You are stuck with me until the end of the semester no matter how well I'm doing." She was glad. She really liked his company.

"Right we're stuck together because of Conrad's orders. I think I might like her after all."

He was definitely flirting with her. She thought to herself. "Me too," she grabbed her books. "I'll see you next week." She started to walk off like she normally did, but this time he followed her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Um so there is this thing tonight in the park."

"Oh," she realized what was about to happen, and she wasn't sure how she felt.

"It is just a bunch of amateur bands playing, but it supposed to be really good."

"Yeah," she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I was wondering you know maybe you would want go with me."

"Um," she stuttered.

"A couple of my other friends are going, and I would love for you to come too. It'll be fun."

"I can't," she couldn't believe she was saying no. She really wanted to say yes.

"You can't?" he couldn't believe she was saying no. He thought they had some kind of connection.

"I'm sorry David, but I just can't." She walked off not giving him anymore of an explanation.

She knew in her mind that she had made the right decision. With Darcy in mind she needed at least a few days notice. It just wasn't the right time for her to start dating. She was too busy and had too many other responsibilities.

.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Preston was lying in bed still asleep. It was almost one in the afternoon. He rolled over in his bed to see a beautiful red head sleeping beside him. He finally found his clock. He couldn't believe the time. He was supposed to be at work by nine in the morning. He was already four hours late.

"Shit," he yelled as he jumped up and wrapped his sheet over him. "Get up Carmen." He yelled at the girl still lying in his bed.

She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. "My name is Cara not Carmen."

"It doesn't matter. You got to go."

"Come on just get in bed." She smiled. "We had too much fun last night for you to be in such a pissy mood this morning."

He walked into the bathroom. He couldn't be seen, but she could here him. "I'm late for work."

"Just call in sick."

"This is just my first week. I can't afford to call in sick." He walks out of the bathroom with his work clothes on. He grabs his wallet. He no longer had a cell phone or a car. He was borrowing his roommate's car for a few days. He saw that Cara was still not dressed. "Just let yourself out when you get dressed."

"Are you going to call me when you get done with work?"

"I can't. I don't have a cell phone."

"Well are you going to call me when you do get a cell phone?'

"Probably not," he walked out the bedroom leaving her speechless.

Preston finally made it to work. "The boss wants to see you." The guy at the register told him.

"Thanks Frank," Preston was praying that he didn't get fired. He walked into his boss' office.

"I'm so glad to see that you finally decided to show up."

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Take a seat Preston," he pointed to the chair in front of him. "I'm sure you have a good explanation to why you were late, but I don't really want to hear it. This is the second time you were late, and it might be okay if you weren't four hours late."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again because you're fired."

"No," he saw his life flash before his eyes. "You can't fire me."

"I just did. I can't have an employ who only shows up whenever he wants too."

"Great," Preston couldn't believe that he got fired. There was no way that he could tell his parents.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Cara had taken her time getting ready. She couldn't believe how sweet Preston was the night before, and how rude he was the morning after.

She heard a knock at the door and took the liberty of answering since no one else was home.

Julie looked shocked to see a girl standing in front of her. She thought all of Preston's roommates were guys.

"Oh um I must have the wrong apartment." Julie turned around.

"No you probably have the right place. I just spent the night." Cara smiled. She had a really goodnight with Preston. He was an amazing lover.

"Oh, is Preston home?"

"No, he was late for work. We were so busy last night that he forgot to set an alarm."

"Oh," Julie couldn't believe that Preston was still sleeping around. "That's nice. Are the two of you dating?"

"No we're not dating. We're just having fun. Do you want me to tell Preston you stopped by?"

"No please don't tell him. He doesn't need to know." She walks off, and Cara smiles, grabs her things, and leaves the apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was typing on his lap top when he got an instant message.

Nathan: "Hey brother I saw that you were on, and I wanted to let you know that I got my results back and I'm HCM free. How about you?"

Lucas looked down at the paper he was holding. He hadn't gotten his results.

Lucas: "That's great Nate. I got mine back too. Everything is going to be okay. Both of us have nothing to worry about. And could you not tell Peyton about the test. I don't want her to know that there could have been something wrong with me."

Lucas crinkled the paper he was holding into a little ball. No one ever had to see the results.

Nathan: "I promise I want say anything, and it's great that we are both okay, well I've got to get back to work. It was good talking to you little brother."

Lucas smiled and typed.

Lucas: "You too Nate."

Lucas turned around when he heard a loud crash upstairs. "Guys," he screamed as he ran up the stairs.

He made it into Sawyer's bedroom, and he saw nothing. "Sawyer, Darcy," he continued to yell.

He heard giggles coming from the master bathroom. He walked in and saw Sawyer and Darcy with his Peyton's make up all over their faces, and the bathtub overflowing with bubbles. "Oh my God."

"Uh oh," Sawyer looked at Darcy.

"Uh oh is right. Look at this mess." He couldn't help but smile though. His son looked like a cross dresser, and the bathroom was a complete and total mess. Being a stay at home dad/grandpa was a full time job.

"Don't be mad grampy, we just wanted to take a bath."

He smiled, "I'm not mad, but you should have asked me. Come on let's get you guys cleaned up." He walked over to where they were, but he didn't make it. He slipped and fell in the bubbles.

Sawyer and Darcy immediately started laughing. He gave them a stern look.

"It's not funny." She couldn't help but giggle. "It is funny."

Lucas laughed and pulled the little kids into the bubbles with him.

They kept him young, and that was a good thing. He was sure he would have the mess cleaned up before Peyton got home, and if not he would just blame the kids.

"I love you daddy," Sawyer said as he played in the bubbles.

"Me too grampy. I love you," she splashed causing bubbles to splash on his face. Those three little words coming out of his favorite three year olds were exactly what he needed to hear.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley was working at Clothes over Bros. They weren't very busy, and Brooke was in the back sketching. She usually let Riley run the store because she trusted her. Riley was probably the best employ she had ever had.

Riley heard the bell ring meaning that someone had entered the store. She turned around to see David standing in front of her. "Hi."

She was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I found out from your friend, Becca that you worked here."

"Remind me to mark her off my list of friends."

"I wanted to try to ask you out again since last time didn't work out so well for me." He smiled hoping that she would give him a chance. He was sure that she was into him.

"I can't," she continued to sort through the clothing.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend, but I think that it would be best if we just kept things the way they are."

Brooke was now listening to the conversation, but she couldn't be seen.

"Why?"

"You are my tutor and I am your student. I like it the way it is. Besides I don't have time to date."

He sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going to give up. I don't take rejection easily." He smiled deviously at her. "See you at tutoring. You better bring you're A brain. I'm not gonna go easy on you." He walked out of the store as Peyton was walking in. Peyton looked at him as he left the store.

"Whoa who was that fox?" Peyton smiled.

"My tutor," Riley admitted.

Brooke came out of hiding, "He totally wants to be your boyfriend. You should go out with him."

"He doesn't want to be my boyfriend."

"He asked you out?" Peyton wondered.

"It's just some thing in the park. It is no big deal, and I don't have time to go."

Peyton and Brooke both gave her the are you crazy look.

"Don't look at me that way," she walked back to her pile of clothing. The followed her. "I'm trying to work here."

"You are on break. The boss says so," she snatches the clothing out of her hand. "Now tell us about this boy."

Riley rolled her eyes. She knew that she wasn't going to get off without talking. "His name is David McAdams. He is my tutor. That's all."

"It didn't look that way to me."

"Riley, why wouldn't you go on a date with him?"

"I'm too busy."

"That's bull. You could find time for one date."

"I have Darcy to think about Peyton."

"We could watch her. We promised you that we would help you take care of her whenever you needed us. Your father and I never wanted your life to be different from anyone else's." Peyton told her.

"My life is different. I have a daughter, and she is my responsibility. I'll have time for dating once I'm out of college, but right now it is out of the question."

Riley walked behind the counter.

"Is this about Owen?" Peyton didn't know what Riley would say. They didn't talk about Owen too much. It was always so hard for Riley.

"No," Riley lied.

"You haven't dated since he died," Brooke noted.

"That is no one's business but mine. I haven't dated because soon after he died I found out I was pregnant. David is a nice guy, but he isn't the guy for me."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"I just do."

"Riley if you don't give him a chance I'm afraid you might regret it." Brooke warned her.

"This goes for any guy. You need to start dating again." Peyton also told her.

Riley looked at them both. "This is my life, and I would appreciate it if you two would butt out. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my real break." She walked to the back of the store.

Peyton and Brooke both looked at each other. "I'm worried about her." Brooke spoke first.

"It's been four years. It is time for her to move on."

"I think she's scared."

"She's hanging onto something that has been gone for a long time. She has to learn to let go and move on."

"She'll never fall in love again until she does."

Both women agreed that Riley needed to believe in love again even if it wasn't with David.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Preston found himself at the River Court. It was the place he did most of his thinking. He sat in the middle of the court looking for answers. He wasn't sure that he was going to find them there anymore. He didn't know if he would ever find the answers he was looking for.

He needed some kind of sign of what to do next or to show him where he went wrong. He looked up again at the goal, and saw Julie standing by the bleachers. "Julie," he whispered. He kept looking at her to see if she was going to move or if she was just a figment of his imagination.

"Hey," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" He stood up and walked closer to her, but tried to maintain his distance.

"I finished my dancing, and I decided that it would be best if I came back to Tree Hill. I'm going to take some classes at the college. I want to be a dance teacher."

"That's great." He smiled. He was so proud of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to think."

She shook her head, "I don't mean here at the river court. I mean how did you become this person? I heard about your arrest, and everything else."

"Is that why you came back to Tree Hill?"

She shook her head again, "I came back to Tree Hill because this is my home. This is where my family is. This has nothing to do with you."

"That's good to know. I wouldn't want to be the reason that you made any life changing decisions."

"I don't even recognize you anymore. I can't believe the guy you have become." She really couldn't believe that he had sunk so low.

"I'm still the guy that you loved."

"No you aren't."

"I've missed you so much." He finally stepped closer to her, but she backed away.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She turns away. She thought it would be easier, but she couldn't take it. He was no where near the guy that she loved, and it was killing her.

"Julie," by the way he said her name she knew that he was pleading for her to stay.

"Your redheaded playmate says hi." She walked to her car. She left him to think. He couldn't believe how much he had screwed up his life.

_Julie and Preston are standing on the river court. "Hey I got your message," he said as he walked up to her. _

"_Good," she was mad and he could tell. _

"_What's wrong?" _

_She handed him a pair of panties that she found in his truck. "These aren't mine." _

"_Julie I can explain." _

"_I stuck by your side when you started hanging out with those losers that you now call your friends. I stuck by your side when you started drinking, lying to your parents, and I even stuck by you when you moved in with those losers. I even promised to stick by your side when I found those drugs in your drawer because you told me that you never did them and you never would." She was now crying. "I trusted your word, but your word means nothing anymore. I refuse to stick by you while you cheat on me. I won't do it." _

"_I love you Julie." _

"_Obviously not enough," she threw the panties at him. "I'm taking that dancing scholarship." _

"_That means you are going to leave Tree Hill." _

"_Leaving Tree Hill is exactly what I need. And to think Preston you almost had me. I was going to sleep with you. Thank God I didn't because it wouldn't have been worth it." She walked off to her car. _

_Preston couldn't believe that it was over. He loved her. He couldn't believe how much he screwed up. The girl he slept with didn't mean anything. He wanted Julie. He knew that he no longer had anything to stay sober for. _

Preston remembered the feeling he got when she first walked away from him, but the feeling he got this time was much different. He knew that he had something worth fighting for. He just didn't know how to fight for it.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley was downstairs cleaning up. Darcy had really played hard that night. Becca walked in. "Hey friend."

"Oh there's my ex friend Becca." She gave her a look.

"Why? I just want to make sure you get a hot man."

"I don't need a hot man."

"Why won't you go on a date with him? It is just one date. He isn't asking you to fall in love with him and get married."

Darcy ran into the living room when she heard Becca. "Aunt Becca," she absolutely loved her.

Becca picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Hey pretty girl," she smiled. "How's my favorite lady bug?"

"I'm fantastic."

Riley looked at her, "Who taught you how to say that word?"

"Grampy," she smiled. He taught her a lot of words. "He wants to incease my vocabooary."

She smiled, "Well he is doing a very good job."

"Aunt Becca, can you play with me?"

Becca looked at Riley. Riley looked at her watch. "I'm sorry sweetie but it is way past your bedtime. Besides you have played enough today. Grampy told me about your bubble bath."

"That was fun mama."

"Yeah I bet. Give Aunt Becca a goodnight kiss, and I'll be in shortly to read you a story and tuck you in."

Darcy did just that. "Goodnight ladybug." Darcy ran into her room.

"Riley," Becca started but Riley cut her off.

"She's my date Becca. I promised myself the day that she was born that I would always be home at night to tuck her in. She's my permanent date."

"Okay I understand," Becca gave up the fight for the time being. "I'll let you get to your date."

"Thanks," Riley smiled and walked into her daughter's bedroom. Becca left.

She gave Darcy a kiss, "I love you pretty girl."

"I love you too mommy. You are my favorite."

"You are my favorite too." She rubbed her back. "Go to sleep my little angel."

Riley knew that she was making the right decision. Darcy had to always come first in her life.

……………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed holding hands. "I can't believe Sawyer isn't in bed with us."

"He said he wanted to be a big boy tonight. I'm sure he'll be in soon." She laughed. Sawyer always slept in their bed.

"He should sleep really well tonight. He played hard."

"You should too. I heard you played just as hard." She laughed. "I can also tell my bathroom. You didn't do a very good job of mopping up your mess."

"Sorry," he smiled. "Do you still love me?"

"Always," she gave him a kiss. "We do need to talk about something though."

"What's wrong?"

"Riley…"

"What happened to Riley?"

"There is this guy that likes her, but she won't give him the time of day, and I think that is because of Owen. She is afraid of loving again because she thinks that she will put her heart out there and then get hurt again."

Lucas sighed. He knew this day was coming. "I'll talk to her, but if she isn't ready she just isn't ready."

"I know, but maybe she will listen to you because she wouldn't listen to Brooke and me."

"Brooke," Lucas said questionably.

"I know she isn't the best person for relationship advice, but she did good with Riley. And I always give great advice."

"Considering you have the best relationship in the world."

"I think that the two of us have a great relationship. We tell each other everything, and we are always there for each other. I know I'm gonna love you forever."

"I'm gonna love you forever too." He felt a little guilty. He wasn't being completely honest with her, but it was better than telling her the truth and worrying her.

They started kissing, and the door slowly opened. "Mommy, daddy," a little voice cried out.

"Right on time," Peyton whispered. "Come on in little man."

He walked over to the bed, and Lucas helped him up.

"I tried to sleep in my own bed, but I like your better."

"We like ours better too."

Lucas and Peyton both kissed his forehead as he laid in between them. They both smiled. For Peyton life seemed perfect, and for Lucas life seemed too short. He wasn't ready to leave his family. He never would be.

**Okay there is chapter three. Let me know what you thought about it. There is definitely more to come. **

**Oh and thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome!**


	4. Ch4 FatherChildren Relationships

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 4 Father/Children Relationships **

_As parents we try to do the best by our children, but sometimes we fall short. _

Riley Scott was busy studying for her next calculus test. She had been working extra hard and with the help of David she was hoping to at least get a C on the test. She knew that she was a much better student than a C, but calculus didn't come easy to her like most things.

She heard a knock at the door. She ran to get it because Darcy was napping, and she didn't want to wake her. "Preston," she wasn't too happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Darcy to the park."

"No," she was not letting him take her anywhere.

"What?" He was confused. "I always take her to the park on the weekends."

"I can't let you take my daughter anywhere."

"Why the hell not?" He was pissed. He loved spending time with Darcy.

"Keep your voice down," she pushed him outside. "My daughter is trying to sleep."

"I don't understand why I can't see my niece. She loves me."

"Yeah she does, and that is exactly why you can't see her. My daughter looks up to you, but you aren't a very good role model to look up too right now. I don't want her treating me the way that you are treating mom and dad right now, and one day I don't want her asking me if she can drop out of school because you did." She yelled at him.

"So I can't see my niece?"

"Not until you change your act. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you." He was disgusted with her. "My life is my problem."

"Then keep your problem, but I'm not going to let you influence my very impressionable daughter."

"Whatever," he started to walk off, but she grabbed his shirt.

"I'm here to help you. I love you Preston, but I don't know who you are anymore."

He shook his head, "I don't know who I am anymore either. I lost the person I used to be the moment Julie walked out of my life."

"You're the one that set that into motion Preston."

He sat down on the bench that was on the porch and put his face into his hands. "I thought I was doing the right thing. It was what she needed, but now she's back."

"She's back. She hasn't stopped by."

"Yeah I saw her yesterday. She looked amazing, and I look like shit."

"That's your fault. I think you should move back home."

He shook his head, "I can't. I'm gonna prove to you guys that I can do this." He looks at his watch. "I guess I should go since you aren't going to let me see my niece."

"Turn your life around and you can be apart of her life again. I miss the old Preston. You were the one that always kept me grounded when we were younger, and I still need you to do that now."

Preston didn't say anything.

"And as for Julie maybe you should finally tell her the truth."

Preston didn't know. Too much time had passed, and she might not believe him anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton found herself at school on Saturday. She had decided to decorate her classroom with different quotes from different authors and poets. Saturday was the only day that she could find time to do it.

She figured she would be the only one there, but she was wrong. Julian was working on Saturday too.

"Peyton Scott," he smiled as he stepped into her classroom.

"Julian Baker," she wasn't very fond of him. He was way too flirty for his own good. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm decorating the classroom. Today was the only day that I had time."

"Where's your husband?"

"He's at home. That really isn't any of your business."

"Sorry," he smiled and walked over to where she was. "I was just trying to make small talk."

"Well you can stop."

"You don't like me do you?"

"Not really," she tried to ignore him.

"Here let me help," he grabbed one of the decorations. "I really don't mind."

She pointed to the wall giving him permission to help without actually talking to him.

"You know I think you do like me, and that is why you don't like me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She was confused by his comments.

"You like me and that scares you because you are married."

"I am in love with my husband, and someone like you could never make me stray."

Before she knew it he pulled her into a kiss. It was a simple kiss that meant nothing to her. Once they broke apart she slapped him as hard as she possibly good. "Get the hell out of my classroom," she yelled at him.

"Did you feel anything?"

"No," she yelled again.

"Well at least you know that you love your husband because if you didn't feel anything when you kissed me then you have to love him."

She went to hit him again, but he backed out. "Okay, okay fine I'm leaving. I really wish you weren't married because we could have a lot of fun."

She could not believe that ass had kissed her. It didn't mean anything so maybe she wouldn't have to tell Lucas. There was no need to upset him over nothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was still studying. Darcy had finally gotten up from her nap, and Brooke had come over to take her shopping. Brooke loved spoiling her rotten. Riley didn't mind most of the time.

"Riley," Lucas walked into the living room.

"Oh hey dad, I'm just trying to get some studying in."

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, what's on your mind? Oh wait where's Sawyer?"

"He's with Dan." Lucas sat down on the couch. She was sitting on the floor with her books laid out in front of her and beside her.

"Oh okay. You know I'm so glad that you guys made up."

"Yeah me too," he never thought he and Dan would ever have relationship again. "So how's the studying coming?"

"I hate calculus, but I have a great tutor." Thinking about David did make her smile. He was a great guy.

"Yeah I heard about him."

"How….Oh wait Peyton told you."

"She said that he asked you out on a date, and you said no."

"She is too nosy for her own good."

"Why did you say no?"

"Dad," she was so tired of everyone getting in her business. "I said no because I am way too busy for dating. It just doesn't fit into my life right now."

"That's bull and you know it. Riley you have got to stop hiding your heart."

"Dad," she really didn't want to talk about her love life to her father.

"You are so lucky to have had a wonderful, beautiful relationship with Owen, but you can't let that keep you from moving on. And you can't use Darcy as an excuse."

"I'm not using Darcy as an excuse."

"Yes you are."

"Okay so maybe I am. But guys don't usually take well to Darcy. I mean I'm a single mom. Guys don't want that kind of baggage."

"Has tutor guy told you that?"

"No… because he doesn't know about Darcy."

"Well you will never know how he feels if you don't give him a chance. And don't think that I'm trying to force you to date this guy because I'm not, but I think you should get out there again or else you are going to regret it. And if you start to regret it on down the line you may start to resent your daughter."

"That will never happen."

"You never know what can happen Riley especially when regrets start to catch up with you."

Riley sighed. She knew that he was right.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared Riley. I know it is hard to get back on the horse after you haven't ridden in a while…." He realizes how that sounds and he stops. "Okay so no more analogies."

She laughs, "Most definitely not. I think you might have scarred me for life."

"Sorry," he smiles and hugs his daughter. "Everything is going to be okay. I don't want you to put your life on hold because you think you have too. You have a whole lot of life left to live, and you shouldn't take that for granted."

"I know."

Riley knew that she couldn't continue to hide her heart or hide behind her child. She had to live life no matter how hard it might be.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day Preston was looking at all the bills he was going to have to pay. It sucked, but that was life.

He heard a knock at the door. He wasn't surprised to see his father. "Dad," he motioned for him to come in.

"Wow," Lucas couldn't believe how messy the place was. "This place looks great." He was being sarcastic.

"I know. That's what I thought too." Preston played along. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in a while. I was worried about you."

"Well now that you see that I'm fine you can go."

"Not gonna happen. We need to talk, and you know it."

"There is nothing left to say."

"I'm worried about you Preston and so is your mom. I want you to come home."

"I'm a grown man I'm not coming home so I have to abide by your rules. That's not going to happen."

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you actually acted like a man." Lucas snapped back. "You have been acting more like a five year old lately. If you come home we can help you."

"I don't need your help."

"That's your first mistake. You always need help. This world is a messy place. You can't do everything by yourself."

"I can."

"You know your mom is scared that you are going to turn into Jason."

Preston shook his head. He started to speak, but Lucas stopped him.

"You aren't going to turn into Jason because he was a monster, but you have turned into me. I mean you've turned into the person I was before I met your mother, and let me tell you that is not a person you want to be." Lucas was being honest with him. "I was so lucky when I met your mom. She saved me Preston. So please let me save you."

"I don't need saving, and I am nothing like you."

"Yeah you are nothing like me now, but you are the same exact person I used to be son, and it is a pretty lonely place. It is not a place I would wish on anyone."

Preston dropped his head. He knew what he was saying right.

"I made a lot mistakes, but I was able to come back from them. I don't want you to have as many regrets as I have. I want you to be able to say hey I made the right decisions and I was always the man I was supposed to be."

Lucas hugged Preston. "I love you Preston. Adopting you was one of the best decisions that I ever made. I see the path that you are taking, and I see disaster ahead if you don't take a turn in the right direction."

Preston didn't say anything. He didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt of knowing that he was making an impression on him.

"If you come home things will get better. We won't say one word about anything Preston. We'll get you back into school, give you your phone and your car back."

"And if I don't."

"Then you don't, but that's the decision you have to make. We'll help you if you are willing to help yourself."

Lucas finally left. He hoped that Preston had heard him and that he would come home because they really missed him and were really worried about him.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Monday after Riley's Calculus exam she ran into the tutor center. "David, David…." She didn't see him. She turned around and rammed right into him. She laughed. He helped her once again.

"I think you like falling on the ground so I can pick you up. You like heroes."

Riley froze when he said that. Owen had always been her hero. His remarks threw her off guard, but she found her composure and handed him her Calculus test. "Look at this baby."

"Holy cow, how the mess did that happen?" He was shocked by her grade.

"I had a really amazing tutor. Mrs. Conrad said that she has never in her life seen someone improve as much as I have. I gave you all the credit."

"It was all you Riley. You are a terrific student."

"And you're a terrific teacher. I really couldn't have done this without you." She gave him a hug. "So um I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me. You know to celebrate my victorious B." This was her living like everyone had told her to do. She was taking a chance.

He smiled, "I would…."

"Hey David you ready?" A beautiful brunette asked as she entered the tutor center.

"Yeah I'm coming. I'm sorry Riley I already have plans, but maybe another time."

"Yeah," she was highly disappointed.

"Sorry, but great job on your test. I always knew you could do it." He left with the girl.

She couldn't believe that she had taken everyone's advice and come up short. She really thought that he liked her. She had no idea that he was already taken.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so I'm gonna start by saying this was probably my favorite chapter. I hope you guys liked it too. I liked the whole Riley/Lucas and Preston/Lucas. And I left you with a lot of things to think about. The very last part popped into my head while I was writing it. I love when that happens because I love to keep you guys guessing because I hope he leaves you wanting more. **

**Second I want to make sure you guys are liking this part. Those of you who have reviewed you guys are so amazing, and you are always saying nice things that makes me so happy. I don't want to disappoint you guys. I think that the third part has been my favorite so far. I just want to see if you guys agree. **

**Third last nights episode was sooooo good. I love Hilarie Burton. She is so awesome. She played pregnant, bored Peyton to a tee. It was great. I laughed so much. (The wig was not so great but who cares as long as I get to see Leyton.) **

**And last but not least thanks again for all the reviews. You guys really are great motivators. Even when you just say great update. At least you take the time. So thanks again. **

**Oh yeah and I'm so excited this is my last week of school and I'm out for the summer. Yay! I love college but I love breaks even more. **

**Okay I'm going to stop so you guys can hit the little button and review :) **


	5. Ch5 It is only the Beginning

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 5 It is Only the Beginning **

_Life has a funny way of working out. _

_Riley walked into her bedroom to see Preston going through her pant drawer. _

_She was grossed out to say the least. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled causing him to jump. _

"_Um I need some panties." _

_She was even more confused and weirded out. "What? Oh my God are you going to become a cross dresser. This is extremely weird. I never pictured you this way. We can get you help." She was rambling. _

"_Riley, Riley," he shook her shoulders. "I'm not a cross dresser nor will I ever be a cross dresser." _

"_Oh thank God." She slapped him on his chest, "Then why the hell do you need my panties?" _

"_I need to make it look like I'm having an affair." _

"_What?" He still had her confused. _

"_Maybe you should sit down so I can tell you this." _

"_Are you and Julie breaking up?" _

"_No, we love each other very much, but we need to break up." _

"_Okay I think you're right. I should sit down for this." She sits on her bed. "Okay so could you please explain to me what is going on? I am thoroughly confused and the more you talk just leaves me more confused." _

"_Julie got accepted to this dance program in New York. It is a really big deal, but she won't go." _

"_Why not?" _

"_She doesn't want to leave me. I know I've made some mistakes lately, but she still loves me, and she doesn't want to leave me. She says that I need her." _

"_Aw," that made Riley happy. She loved it when two people seemed happy and in love. She used to have that. _

"_I know. She is the most amazing girl in the world, but she needs to go to this dance program." _

"_Tell her to go," Riley thought that seemed simple enough._

"_I did and she said that she couldn't do it." _

"_So you are going to break her heart." _

"_I have too, and it is going to hurt like hell, but it is the right thing to do." _

"_What if she doesn't believe you?" _

"_I've been a jerk lately Riley. I think she will believe me." _

"_I don't know about this," she didn't want Julie to get hurt. _

"_I don't want her to regret not going one day. I want all her dreams come true, and I know it sounds bad but if I have to break her heart in order for her to accomplish all that I know she can then that's what I'll do." _

_Riley smiled, "That's what you do when you're in love. I just hope she comes back to you one day." _

"_But if she doesn't at least I know that I did the right thing for her." _

_Riley went through her panty drawer. "Here you go," she handed him a red pair. "These are super sexy. She'll think you got yourself a real slut."_

"_Thanks Riley…." _

"_Preston," she called for him. _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Good luck," she knew he was going to need it. She knew that it was hard to give up someone you loved. _

"_Thanks," he smiled. He was sure that he was doing the right thing. _

Preston woke himself up. He still had that dream where he let Julie think he was cheating. That wasn't a dream. It was definitely reality.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was in the bathroom. Peyton had cooked him breakfast, and he was now taking his pill. He always had to sneak away from her in order to take his pill because he didn't plan on telling her any time soon. It would be way too hard on her if he did. He didn't want her to live with the reality that he might die sooner rather than later. He didn't want to dwell on that fact. It was way too hard.

He popped the pill into his mouth. "Lucas," Peyton walked in.

"Peyton hey," he hid the bottle under a towel. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you," she smiled. "You ran off without telling me if breakfast was good or not."

He didn't think that she had saw him take his medicine. "Oh well sorry, it was amazing. You become a better cook everyday." He was lying, but she didn't need to know that either.

She gave him a kiss. "Good, now why do you always sneak off after we eat in the morning?"

"Well Peyton I am in the bathroom," he tried to play it off.

"Oh sorry," she laughed. "Would you like me to leave?"

"Never," he started kissing her again. He never wanted this moment to end. It was all so perfect.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley and David were in the tutor center. They were usually very flirty and always seemed to have a good time, but David could tell there was something on Riley's mind. She was being very stand offish, and he wasn't sure what he had done wrong.

"Okay so for the last two sessions you have treated me like some kind of enemy. What's up?"

"Nothing," she plastered on a fake smile. "Everything is perfect."

"Yeah right," he wasn't buying it. "It's a very good thing that I'm smart not stupid." He stood up from his seat. "I don't know what I did, but I hope that we can get passed it."

"I'm already passed it."

"Ha," he shouted. "So you just admitted that there was something to get passed."

"It's nothing David," she was tired of his interrogations. She stood up and grabbed her books. "Can we just cut this session short?" She started to leave.

"Yeah if you want me to tell Conrad you didn't stay the whole time. That might hurt your chances of a good grade."

"You wouldn't dare," she glared at him.

"Oh I would," he smiled. "I definitely would."

"Fine," she put her books back on the table and sat down. She needed a good grade in calculus.

They finished their session with as little speaking as possible. Riley grabbed her stuff, and David followed.

"Okay," he stopped her. "I'm not sure what I did wrong. But I'm gonna take my chances all the same. I was hoping that maybe we could have dinner together tonight. We never did get to celebrate you're A."

"I can't believe you are asking me out. You are such a player." She started to walk off, but he stopped her again.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm not a player." He was very confused.

"You have a girlfriend or a girl that you benefit with."

He was still confused, "I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't benefit with anyone."

"Then who was the girl that I saw you with the other day?"

He started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe this is why you have been upset." He shook his head, "The girl from the other day is my sister. We don't have a thing." He laughed again. "She's in school at Duke. She came home for the day."

"Oh," Riley was a little embarrassed. "She's beautiful." She couldn't believe how jealous she had gotten over nothing.

He smiled. Her jealousy made him realize that he was right about her feelings.

"I'm sorry for the mix up," she started to walk away, but he stopped her.

"I want you to know that I am not that kind of guy. I would never ask someone out when I had feelings for someone else." He smiled and touched her shoulder.

"Oh," she realized that she really did have feelings for him.

"So let me try this again. Riley Scott would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She thought about what she could do with Darcy. She knew that her dad and Peyton would probably watch her. She needed to live life. "I would like that a lot." She was really nervous, but dating never was easy.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house. Where do you live?"

She didn't want him to come to the house. She wasn't ready for him to know about Darcy. "How about you just text me the restaurant and I'll meet you there?"

"I would really like to pick you up."

"I'm gonna be coming straight from work so…." She was lying. She didn't really have to work.

"I'll pick you up at work then. I know where that is." He smiled.

"Okay," she knew that it wasn't good that she was already lying to him. That was no way to start things.

"Great I'll see you at seven." He couldn't wait. "I'm glad that the mix up was taken care of."

"Me too," she let out a sigh of relief. She was really glad that he didn't have a girlfriend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton still hadn't told Lucas about the kiss with Julian. She didn't think that it was necessary. The kiss hadn't meant anything. And she had a plan. She was sure that it was going to work.

Julian walked into Peyton's classroom. "You called beautiful." He smiled smugly. "I knew that you couldn't get enough of me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Peyton looked at her watch. "Oh I need to go do something really quick. I'll be right back. Don't leave okay." She smiled.

He looked at her with his flirty eyes. He had dirty thoughts running through his mind.

After she left he started looking at all the quotes on her walls. He thought that it was a nice touch.

"Peyton," Brooke said as she walked into the room. Julian turned around. "Oh you're not Peyton." She looked at the classroom number. "This is definitely her room though. What did you do with her?"

Julian smiled. She was spunky, and he liked spunky. "I didn't do anything with her. She had to go do something."

"Oh well she told me to meet her in her classroom at this time, and she specifically told me not to be late."

"Did she?"

"Yeah," Brooke kept looking at him. There was something about him that was very attractive.

"She told me the exact same thing, and then she left."

Brooke began to catch on. "You are thinking the same thing that I am thinking, aren't you?"

"I think we've been set up." He smiled. He thought that Peyton was gorgeous, but there was something about the girl standing in front of him that he couldn't put his finger on. "I'm Julian by the way."

"Brooke," she shook his hand. "I can't believe Peyton set us up."

"I guess she thought we would be cute together."

Brooke rolled her eyes. He was very smug, but she kind of liked it. "I guess."

"Oh my God wait a minute," he looked at her again. "You are Brooke Davis. The Brooke Davis is standing in front of me. I can't believe it."

"So you know me," that made her happy. She liked when people recognized her.

"Hell yeah I know you. You are a fashion icon."

"You aren't gay are you?" She found it hard to believe that men were straight when they knew anything about fashion.

"I'm not gay. If you want me to be completely honest with you I know about you because girls I've been with usually wear you."

"Oh well at least the girls you date have good taste in clothing."

"Who said anything about dating?"

"I should probably find Peyton." She started to leave, but he blocked the door.

Peyton was standing outside trying to listen. She hoped that they hit it off because she didn't need him hitting on her anymore.

"She doesn't want to be found. Is Peyton your best friend?"

"Yeah," Brooke thought that she would be uncomfortable by how close they were, but she wasn't. She actually felt quiet comfortable.

"She obviously thinks that we would make a good couple."

"I'm not really looking for anything serious." She looked into his beautiful eyes. She never looked for anything serious because nothing ever seemed to work out for her.

"I'm never looking for anything serious." He smiled as he made his way even closer to her.

She was sure that them being that close was illegal in high schools. "We should probably um…"

The passion that was filling the classroom was unbelievable. They never kissed but their lips were so close it could almost be considered a kiss.

They heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably Peyton," Brooke thought out loud. "And she has the worst timing ever."

"That she does."

They pulled apart from one another and opened the door.

"I'm sorry guys. I had to get this file." Peyton smiled.

"Uh huh," Brooke looked at her friend. She was on to her. "What did you need today Peyton?" She knew that she didn't need anything.

"I just wanted to see my best friend."

"Before school was over?"

"Yeah," Peyton was not a very good liar. "I see you met my fellow teacher Julian."

"Yeah we met," Brooke looked at Peyton and then back at Julian.

"Good," Peyton smiled. She could tell that there was a connection between the two.

"I better get to my class since Peyton obviously didn't need anything from me." Julian walks out.

"And I've got to get back to the store." Brooke followed him. "Hey wait," she stopped him. "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure," he handed it to her.

She typed in her number. "We might can finish what we started." She handed it back to him and walked away.

Peyton was watching from her classroom. She was pretty sure that her plan had worked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley and Darcy were standing outside of Claudia's mansion. She had been out of town for a couple of weeks, and Darcy had really missed her. Claudia had been a big part of Darcy's life, and that didn't bother Riley at all.

Claudia opened the door. "Ah look at you. You've grown so much." Darcy jumped in her arms.

"I missed you grandma." Darcy smiled as she loved on her grandma.

"Well I missed you too."

They walked into the house further. Riley smiled. She always loved their interactions.

"What did you bring me?" Darcy asked with a smile.

"Darcy Elizabeth," Riley gave her a stern look.

Claudia laughed, "I brought you a whole lot of stuff. Why don't you go into your bedroom and check it out?"

"Can I mommy?"

"Go ahead," Riley knew that Claudia meant well. Darcy and Riley were both given their own rooms in the house. Claudia always wanted them to feel welcomed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. They are only young once, and it is my job to spoil her rotten. I bought you something too." She reached over the couch and picked up a box and handed it to Riley.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted too. I think it is just your size."

Riley opened the box and saw the most beautiful white dress with sequins and sparkly stuff all over it. "This is gorgeous."

"I figured you could wear it on a date or something."

Riley gave her a look.

"Come on Riley it has been four almost five years since we lost Owen. He would want you to move on."

"You are just as bad as everyone else." Riley commented. "And for your information I have a date tonight."

Claudia looked excited. "Oh wow it is about time. What's he like?"

"He's really smart. He's actually my tutor."

"How many times have you gone out? Is it serious?"

"This is our first date, and for the most part I'm just trying to live life again."

"You'll get the hang of it. I really believe Owen would be happy for you."

"Yeah," she smiled. She hoped he was watching over her and Darcy. They always needed him.

"Mommy," Darcy came running out of the room with a bunch of dress up clothes. She loved playing dress up. "Grandma bought me lots of stuff."

"I see that."

"We can play with it all tonight. I'm so excited."

Riley felt bad. "Yeah maybe honey." She was hoping Darcy would forget by the time they got home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was attempting to write some more. He knew that Peyton would be home soon, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Dan walked in with Sawyer. "Hey daddy," Sawyer gave him a hug. "We had so much fun."

"That's great little man."

"I'm gonna go play." Sawyer ran upstairs.

Dan set down as if he was exhausted. "He has too much energy for one person."

"Tell me about it. Try putting him and Darcy together. They are like little terrors." Lucas laughed. He really did love being around them. They kept him young.

"So…." Dan looked at Lucas.

Lucas squinted, "So…"

"I'm a little disappointed in you."

"What? Why?" Lucas had no idea what he had done.

"I went to the pharmacy today to pick up my pills." Dan pulls the bottle out of his coat. "The people in the pharmacy must be stupid because they gave me the wrong medicine."

Lucas didn't look at the bottle. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you go to the pharmacy?"

"Look at the bottle," he demanded.

Lucas looked down and then at Dan.

"They gave me your medicine instead. They got us Scott men confused."

"So now you know." Lucas hadn't wanted anyone to know.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I'm advertising, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Your family should know." Dan told him. It was not good for him to keep it a secret.

"Not now," Lucas stood up. "I'm fine okay. Nothing is going to happen to me, but Peyton is pregnant, and she doesn't need this kind of stress."

"Luke," Dan went to speak but Lucas stopped him.

"No Dan," he pointed his finger. "Don't say a word." He grabbed the bottle of pills. "Thanks for picking up my medicine." He walked upstairs.

Dan shook his head. He was going to keep his secret, but he wasn't happy about the idea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A little later Riley was downstairs getting ready for her date. She couldn't wait. Peyton and Lucas had agreed to watch Darcy for her. They were happy that she was dating again. They knew it would be good for her.

Peyton was downstairs helping her get ready.

"Thanks Peyton," Riley smiled as she looked into the mirror. "Do you think David is going to think I look beautiful?"

"I think he would be crazy if he didn't." Peyton smiled. She really did look gorgeous. "And that dress is hot."

"Claudia has great taste."

"She sure does. Almost as good as Brooke's," Peyton laughed.

"Mommy let's play," Darcy came in holding one of her teddy bears.

Riley looked at Peyton guilty. "Um honey I have plans tonight. You get to play with Grampy, Nana, and Sawyer." She tried to make it sound like a lot of fun.

"You can even spend the night upstairs."

"No," Darcy stomped her feet. "I want to play with you."

"Darcy honey we'll play tomorrow."

"No," she screamed again. "Now," Darcy had never been this demanding.

"Darcy Elizabeth Scott you do not act like that ever," Riley told her calmly. Peyton decided to let Riley handle it, and she was doing a very good job.

"I want to play with you. You never play with me." Darcy started to cry. She walked over to her mom and held onto her leg. "Pease don't leave me mommy. I don't want you to go." She was crying.

Riley looked down at her little girls teary eyes and couldn't help but feel bad. "Mommy's not going anywhere. We can play all you want."

Darcy started to wipe away her tears.

"Riley," Peyton looked at her concerned.

"He'll understand." Riley was disappointed. She looked at Darcy. "Why don't you go find the best dress up clothes? I'll be right in."

"Okay," she was still upset, but she was happy that her mommy wasn't leaving her.

Peyton looked at Riley and sighed. "Riley…."

"Don't say it Peyton. My daughter comes first. I'll call David and tell him that something came up."

"Why don't you tell him about Darcy?"

"He isn't ready for that."

"Is he not ready or are you not ready?"

Riley rolled her eyes and sighed. "I've got to call David."

Peyton walked out and Riley searched for her cell phone.

David was picking up flowers. He wanted their first date to be perfect. His phone rang and he answered.

"Hello," he smiled because he knew it was Riley on the other end.

"Hi," she felt so bad. "I know its late notice, but I'm gonna have to cancel."

"What? Why?" He was very disappointed and she could tell by the sound of his voice.

She wanted to think of a good lie. "I have to baby sit." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh," he thought that she was just bailing. He had heard rumors about girls using baby sitting as away to get out of dates.

"David listen I promise we'll get our first date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you next week for tutoring."

"Bye," she was sad, but her daughter and her daughter's needs always came first for her.

It was parenthood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke was sitting home alone when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled Julian in by his shirt. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I had to get protection."

They start kissing passionately. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Just fun," she smiled. "All I want is fun."

"Me too," he kissed her again. They had a chemistry that was unreal. It was weird but it was fun, and they were both okay with that.

They didn't even make it upstairs before they started ripping each others clothes off. "That was a new shirt," he laughed.

"I'll make you a new one. I am Brooke Davis after all."

They continued to kiss.

Once upon a time Brooke Davis had wanted to fall in love, get married, and have children, but a certain blonde man had broken her heart when he turned what she felt into a one night stand. She realized then that it was easier just to have fun with men instead of fall in love, and Julian was just the guy for her to do that.

"Remind me to thank Peyton," she laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton walked into the bedroom after getting out of the shower. Lucas was sitting on the bed reading. "Hey gorgeous," he smiled.

"I'm a horrible person." She looked as if she was about to cry.

"What?"

"I should have told you this sooner, but I didn't want you to get upset with me."

"What's wrong?"

"There is this new teacher at school, and he kissed me." Peyton finally felt free. She wasn't going to tell him, but the guilt was getting to her.

The jealousy in Lucas began to show. "What?"

"It meant nothing. He's an ass."

"That's sexual harassment. I could have his ass thrown in jail. Who was he?"

"That doesn't matter Luke."

"It sure in the hell does. When did it happen?"

"About a week ago," she felt even guiltier.

"And you are just now telling me."

"Because it didn't mean anything to me." She sat on the bed next to him. She touched his face with her hands. "I love you Lucas Scott. I wasn't going to tell you because it wasn't important. You are the only one for me. Hell George Clooney could kiss me, and I would still love you way more." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Then why did you tell me?"

"Because we are supposed to tell each other everything. I don't want there to ever be any secrets between us no matter how hard the truth is to handle." She kissed his lips.

Now he was the one feeling guilty. "I know what you mean. I'm glad you told me."

"And you aren't mad?"

"Just don't ever tell me who it was because I might have to kick his ass."

"I won't. I promise." She kissed him again.

He knew that he should tell her about his condition, but he couldn't. It wasn't that easy, and it never would be.

**Alright guys that is chapter 5. My chapters keep getting longer and longer. I even cut some of this one out, but it was still almost fifteen pages. That's long. So I know alot of you want some Julie and Riley scenes, and I promise they are coming, but they just didn't fit in this chapter. I'm sorry Preston wasn't in here a bunch. Just think that he was off trying to find a job. Cause in my mind that was what he was doing, and it didn't need to be written. **

**So Preston isn't such a bad guy. He tried to do the right thing. And David only has eyes for Riley. **

**Okay so tell me what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. And thanks so much for the reviews. I love them all. **


	6. Ch6 Date Gone Wrong

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 6 Date Gone Wrong **

_Life happens. _

Dan and Julie were having dinner together. "Thanks for spending the day with me dad." She smiled. "I missed you so much when I was away."

"I missed you too." He really did love his step daughter. She helped her mother change him for the better.

Preston walked into the diner. He saw Julie. She saw him too. Dan could feel the tension. "Have you talked to him since you got back?"

"Yeah we talked, but it didn't go to well. I think it is best if we keep our distance."

"Maybe you should talk," Dan knew how much Julie loved Preston, and he hated to see her heartbroken.

Preston decided to take his chances. He walked over to where they were sitting. "Hi, Julie can we talk?"

Julie looked at Dan and then back at Preston. "I guess," she wasn't sure it was a good idea, but it couldn't hurt.

"I'll go pay and then wait for you in the car." Dan told them as he excused himself.

Preston took his seat. "You look amazing." He couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Thanks," she didn't really like him complementing her. It felt too uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither one of them really knew what to say.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk."

"I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry but I can't say the same thing about you." That was a lie. She had missed him every single day that she was a way.

He was hoping that she was lying. It broke his heart to hear her say that she didn't miss him. He thought about telling her the truth about what he did, but he couldn't. She was never supposed to know about it.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Julie. I never meant to hurt you. I love you."

"You don't even love yourself." She glared at him. "What happened to you Preston? You used to be the most amazing guy that I knew, but not anymore. I don't even know who you are anymore, and I don't think that I want to know." She stood up from the table. "There is no point of us talking to each other anymore Preston. You said it all when I found out you were sleeping with someone else."

"I love you Julie. I always have." He grabbed her arm, but she snatched it away.

"Yeah that's great Preston. Did you love me when you were screwing other girls behind my back? Did you pretend that they were me because I wouldn't sleep with you? Well now you are never going to get that chance." She walked out.

He shook his head and sat back down. That was not how he wanted the conversation to go.

He had been searching for job and answers for the past week, but he came up short on both ends.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was getting ready for her date with David. They were going to try again, and this time Darcy was spending the night upstairs. Riley had made sure that she was excited about staying with Sawyer. Darcy was definitely a mama's girl, and a lot of times she threw a fit when Riley wasn't around.

Riley really wanted to try things with David, but she still wanted to be a good mom. Her main job in life was being a good mom, but she also had to learn to live her life too.

She was in a hurry. She was supposed to meet David at the store. She turned around and knocked over her dad's book, My Saving Grace. She took it as a sign that she was doing the right thing. She had come to the realization that Owen had saved her so she could live her life. She had a feeling that he wanted her to be happy and focus on her future and being happy with or without him.

"Hey baby girl," Lucas walked downstairs.

"Oh hey dad I was just about to head out."

He smiled, "I know. I just wanted to see you before you left."

"Well how do I look?" She spun around so he could get a good look at her.

"You look like my beautiful daughter." He smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Dad, it is just one date. It isn't like we are getting married or anything."

"I know. I'm just happy that you are starting over again. You deserve it."

"Thanks dad," she smiled and gave him hug. "I won't stay out too late."

"No later than ten," he smiled.

She turned around. "You're kidding right?"

"Yeah I'm kidding," he laughed. "You don't have to worry about Darcy. We'll take good care of her."

"I know you will."

A little later David arrived at Clothes over Bros. He saw Riley walk out of the back store. "Hi," she smiled.

"Whoa," he thought she looked amazing. "You look incredible."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She laughed.

He handed her the flowers that he had bought for her. "These are for you."

"Wow, they are perfect."

"I'm so glad that we are finally getting to have our date. I've been waiting for this for a while."

"You have no idea," she smiled again.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to his car. They looked like they really fit together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was at home helping Peyton clean up the kitchen. The kids were upstairs playing in Sawyer's room. "The kids are being awful quiet. We might want to go check on them soon." Peyton thought.

"Maybe they are playing in the bathtub again." He joked.

"Oh yeah maybe you should go join them." She gave him a look. She was still trying to clean the bathroom from their last bubble bath attack.

"I just might."

They heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Lucas said as he put down the plate he was drying. He walked to the front door. He was surprised to see Preston standing with a basketball in his hand. Neither guys were big on basketball. "Preston…"

"Um I thought that we could go shoot some hoops down at the river court."

He was surprised that Preston was even there. He was even more surprised that he wanted to play basketball, but he couldn't turn down a chance to spend sometime with his son. "Sure…"

Peyton walked into the living room. "Preston…" She hadn't seen him in a while, and she really missed him. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine." He was acting very distant.

"That's good. We missed you."

"Yeah, so dad do you want to play?"

"Yeah, just let me get my things." Lucas walked out of the room.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to play some basketball."

"Oh," Peyton was surprised, but it was a good surprise. Maybe he would finally talk to Lucas and possibly move back home.

They were very silent. Peyton didn't know what to say, and Preston didn't really feel like talking to her. They didn't agree about the life he was living, and he didn't feel like getting into it with her again.

"Okay I'm ready," Lucas came out. He gave Peyton a kiss. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she smiled. "Have fun," she was glad they were hanging out. "Bye Preston."

"Bye," he said quickly as he left.

Peyton hated the way their relationship had turned out. It made her very sad. They had always been so close and now they were so far apart. She hoped that Lucas could make him come to his senses.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the river court Lucas and Preston were shooting around. "You know we really miss you Preston."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about that. I just want to play ball."

"You hate basketball."

"So I have a lot of energy I need to work off."

"You wouldn't have asked me to come out here if you didn't want to talk."

"Just shoot the damn ball."

Lucas did and missed. "I'm a little rusty."

"You are a lot rusty."

"Okay so I'm not very good, but you knew that before you asked me to play. How's your job going?"

Preston dribbled around his dad and did an easy lay up. "Fine," he lied.

"That's good. Are you still working at the shoe department?"

"Yeah," he lied again.

"That's funny because I stopped by the other day, and they said that you were fired."

Preston dropped his head. "Yeah so what I was fired." He yelled.

"It's a big deal Preston. You are still lying to me. What is wrong with you?"

Preston starts to ignore his dad and shoots again. He scores. "I've gotten better at this game."

"Yeah but you are getting worse and worse with lying. We need to talk about this."

"What do you want me to say? I'm a screw up. I messed up and I keep messing up, and I can't stop." He threw the ball in the air. "I hate who I have become. I've lost everything that I have ever wanted." He had tears in his eyes.

Lucas could tell that he was broken, but at least he was opening up about it.

Preston was now shaking. "I wanted to be this big time artist, but I dropped out of school. God I am such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot Preston. You've made mistakes, but we can fix them. We can fix them together." Lucas rubbed his shoulder. "We're here for you Preston, and we aren't going anywhere no matter how hard you try to push us away."

"I just want you guys to be proud of me. If I come home I'm just going to prove you guys right."

"If you come home Preston things will get better. Sometimes in our lives we have to admit that we need help. We can't do everything by ourselves. I had to learn that the hard way."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Preston. Your mother and I love you no matter what. We always will." Lucas grabbed the ball. "Why don't we finish our game?"

"Sure…"

They started playing around. Lucas was getting very worked up. He looked tired. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Lucas lied. He was sweating profusely.

Lucas took the ball and started dribbling. He went up for a lay up. The ball went in, but when he came down he fell to the ground.

"Dad," he screamed. "Dad…Oh God Dad wake up…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

David and Riley had just ordered their food. "So Miss Riley tell me a little more about yourself."

"You know all there is to know." That wasn't true, but she wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to know.

"No I don't. I mean all I really know about you is that you suck at math."

"I do not suck at math."

"You totally suck at math."

"Okay I do totally suck at math." He was so right. "I um used to live in Los Angeles."

"Oh wow that's cool. Why?"

"My mom and I lived there for a while, and then I had to move to Tree Hill with my dad."

"Oh well where's your mom?"

She was okay talking about it. She actually loved talking about her mom. "My mom died when I was sixteen."

"Oh God I'm so sorry," he felt bad. Things like that always brought about awkwardness.

"No it's okay. It isn't your fault. I miss my mom everyday, but my dad really stepped up when she died. He wasn't a really big part of my childhood, but he has been a huge part of my life now. I don't know what I would do without him." She smiled when she talked about her dad.

"That's awesome. He sounds like a cool guy. What does he do for a living?"

"He's an author. Have you ever heard of Lucas Scott?"

"Lucas Scott is your dad?"

"Yeah the one and only."

"Oh wow my sister loves him. She has gotten all her books signed."

"That's cool. If you want I might could set up a meeting or something."

"I would totally be an awesome brother if you could do that."

"I'll try," she thought about My Saving Grace. Maybe he already knew about her daughter. "Have you ever read his books?"

"I want to say I have, but I haven't. I'm more of a math nerd. I'm not big on literature."

"That's okay. Has your sister ever told you about the books?"

"No," he took a drink of his water.

"Oh okay that's good. I wouldn't want her to spoil anything for you."

"Yeah me either."

"You and your sister are close I guess."

"Yeah she's always been there for me."

He started to say something else but her phone rang. "I'm so sorry. I thought I put this thing on silent. Hello," she answered the phone.

"Riley I know that you are on a date, but…" Preston's voice broke.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad passed out. He's at the hospital right now."

"Oh my God, I'm on my way." Riley hung up.

"What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, but my dad had to be taken to the hospital."

"Here I'll drive." David laid some money down on the table, and followed her to the car.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'll update as soon as you guys tell me what you thought. A lot of truths are about to come out and that is always fun. **


	7. Ch7 Stop Lying Its Bad

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 7 Stop Lying It's Bad **

_Sometimes we don't tell the truth because we are afraid, and sometimes we don't tell the truth because we are ashamed. _

Peyton was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Darcy and Sawyer were asleep on both sides of her. Preston was sitting across the room. He felt as if it was his fault.

Peyton was fuming mad. At first she was worried about her husband, but after she talked to the doctor she was extremely mad at Lucas.

"_Are you Lucas Scott's wife?" The doctor said as he walked into the waiting area. _

"_Yes I'm Peyton," Peyton stood up. She had been shaking from nerves. After Preston had called she had freaked out. She was so afraid of losing her husband. _

"_Your husband is going to be fine. He was very lucky that his son got him here when he did." _

"_What happened?" _

"_Mr. Scott didn't take his HCM medicine today. He should avoid any type of strenuous activity." _

_A confusing look filled her face. She had no idea what he was talking about. "What is HCM?" _

"_You don't know?" _

"_No I have no idea what you are talking about. Is something wrong with my husband?" _

"_He has a genetic heart condition, HCM. He is supposed to take it easy, and he has a pill that he is supposed to take every day for the rest of his life." _

"_Did he have a heart attack?" _

"_No, he didn't have a heart attack, but he could have. He really has to be more careful. I'm going to keep him overnight for observations, and I'll let him go home, but he is going to have to rest and take it easy for at least a week." _

"_Don't worry I'll make sure he stays in bed," she was so mad. _

Dan and Julie walked into the waiting room. "Peyton," he walked over to her, and she hit his shoulder with her hand.

"What the hell was that for?" He couldn't believe that she hit him.

"You know exactly what that was for." She started yelling at him.

Karen and Andy walked into the waiting room.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. How is Lucas?"

"He's gonna be fine for now. Lucas has a genetic heart condition. I'm almost positive that you knew about it."

"Luke has a heart disease?" Karen asked.

"Yes, isn't that right Dan?"

"Okay Peyton I knew that he had HCM because I have HCM."

Everyone looked surprised.

"Someone should have told me. I deserved to know that my husband could die of heart attack."

"I know, but he didn't want to tell you while you were pregnant. He didn't want you to get upset."

"Well I am definitely upset right now," she yelled at him. "He should have told me. He at least should have taken his damn heart pills." She pulled him to the side. She was afraid she was getting too loud and the little ones would wake up. "You better be glad that he is okay because if something would have happened to him you wouldn't have to worry about your heart condition killing you because this pregnant woman would have." She walked out of the waiting room.

Karen looked at Preston. "Is Lucas going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think he is going to be fine. Well until mom kills him."

"I'm glad you called us."

Julie looked at Preston. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't bring herself to form any words worth saying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was lying in bed. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep.

"I know you aren't asleep Lucas Scott so stop pretending."

He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was not happy with him. "Peyton…"

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"The doctor said that I'm going to be fine."

"Don't play stupid with me Lucas. Your little secret isn't a secret anymore."

He bit his bottom lip. "Peyton I know that I should have told you."

"You are damn right you should have told me. I'm your wife Lucas. I deserved to know that you could die."

"I'm not going to die."

"I'm not so sure about that," she glared at him.

"I know you're mad…"

"I'm not mad Lucas. I'm disappointed."

"That's worse," he whispered.

"Yeah it is worse. You know you do this every time something happens." She sat on the bed. "You have to know that I'm going to worry about you no matter what because I love you. When Preston called me my heart dropped into my stomach. I don't want to lose you Lucas."

"You aren't going to lose me. I'm sorry for not telling you. I know that I should have."

"Sorry isn't good enough Lucas." She stood up. "Why didn't you take your pills?"

"I forgot," he squinted his signature squint. He knew it was wrong of him, but the day had been busy.

"Just like you forgot to tell me," she was still so mad at him.

"Dad," Riley walked into the room.

"Hey baby…"

She gave him a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm going to be okay Riley. I'm sorry I ruined your date."

"It's okay. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"I promise you I'm going to be fine."

"I was so scared that something was going to happen to you. I don't think I could take much more."

"Your dad is going to start taking care of himself." Peyton told both of them.

"Riley I should probably tell you that I have a genetic heart condition. It is called HCM, but as long as I take my medicine and take care of myself I'll be fine."

"Oh God, do you think I could have it?"

Lucas hadn't even thought about that. Peyton realized that Sawyer or Darcy could have it too. "We're gonna get all of you tested." Peyton said.

"I'm sure that you guys are fine. Everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah," Riley looked at Peyton. "So do you have to stay over night?" she asked her dad.

"Yeah, I'll get to come home tomorrow."

"Do you want me to take the kids home?" She asked Peyton. "I'm sure they are tired."

"Yeah thank you so much Riley."

"No problem, Sawyer can spend the night downstairs." She leaned over and gave her dad a kiss. "Feel better…"

"Thanks...."

Lucas and Peyton shared looks after Riley left. Things were very tense between them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Karen and Andy had left after they learned that Lucas was okay. They figured he needed his rest.

Brooke had arrived with Julian. Peyton had called her crying and worried about Lucas. So Brooke had gotten dressed and Julian decided to drive. He wanted her to know that he was there for her even if they were just sleeping together.

David was sitting alone when Brooke sat beside him. She knew exactly who he was. "So I'm Brooke Davis."

"I'm David McAdams."

"Are you Riley's friend?"

"Yeah," he smiled when he thought about her. "Do you know if Mr. Scott is going to be okay?"

"I think Lucas will be just fine. So do you like Riley?" She had to get right to the point.

He blushed a little. "Yeah I guess so. We haven't really gotten to have our first date yet."

"It'll happen. Riley has a lot going on."

"Yeah I've noticed." He looked at Sawyer and Darcy.

Riley walked into the waiting room. "Hey," she smiled. "I can get Brooke to take me home."

"No way I'll take you home." He smiled, "We're on a date."

"Right…"

"Are you going to take the little monsters home?" Brooke asked referring to Sawyer and Darcy.

"Yeah…"

"Are they your brother and sister?" He asked about the little kids sleeping on the chairs.

Riley shared a look with Brooke. She hadn't told him about Darcy, and Brooke realized that. "Um kind of," she didn't want to lie but she wasn't ready to tell him the truth either.

"Here let me help you. I'll get the boy." He said.

"Sawyer," Riley told him as she picked up her daughter. "And this is Darcy."

"She's cute. She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah…."

"Riley can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke asked.

"Sure Brooke….I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay," David walked off with Sawyer.

"Yeah Brooke…"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"What?"

"You just lied to him. You should have told him."

"He doesn't have to know right now. I'm not ready for him to know."

"If you continue to date him he is going to find out eventually. You are making a mistake by not telling him." Brooke warned her.

"Hey I got us a coffee," Julian said as he walked into the waiting room.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm the guy Brooke is sleeping with."

Riley just shook her hand and walked off. Brooke took the coffee from him. "Thanks for this Julian."

"No problem Brooke. I'm just glad Peyton's husband is okay."

"Me too…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas are in his hospital room, but they aren't talking. Preston walks in. "Hey mom, dad do you got a minute?"

"Of course," Peyton told him.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. I had no idea that you could pass out at any second."

"That wasn't your fault." Peyton told him.

"That was all my fault Preston."

"I also wanted to apologize for all the trouble I've caused. I'm gonna get better I promise. I know I've got to make some changes in my life. I was wondering if I could move back home."

Peyton smiled. "Of course you can move back home."

"If you are willing to live by our rules," Lucas warned him.

"Yeah, I know I've got to start over. I'm willing to do anything to change my path."

"Thank goodness," Peyton hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom, and I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

David and Riley laid both kids on the couch in her apartment. "This is a nice place you have."

"Thanks, I thought so too."

"I should probably go."

"Yeah it is getting late. I really am sorry about tonight."

"It's okay. Third time is the charm right."

"Yeah," she smiled.

There was a moment of awkwardness between them. David tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. He took that as a hint and said goodnight. She couldn't believe that she didn't let him kiss her. She wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't kiss him knowing that she was lying to him about Darcy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was now alone in his hospital room. He wasn't exactly sure where Peyton was, but that was probably a good thing. She wasn't very happy with him, and he understood why.

He had away of closing himself off when bad things happened, and he never really learned how to open up to her, but he realized that he better start or else it was going to be hell.

Dan tapped on the door. "Is the cost clear?"

"It's just me," Lucas smiled. "Are you and Peyton fighting?"

"She wasn't too happy with me, but I'm not too happy with myself. I should have told her or at least made you tell her."

"You know the days have passed where you can tell me what to do. I'm a grown man, and I should have told my wife. I just didn't want her to worry."

"Luke…" he started to say what Lucas already knew.

"I know. She's gonna worry no matter what."

"Yeah, that's what wives do, and that's what parents do. I hate that you have this thing Luke. I hate that out of all the things I could have given you I gave you a heart condition."

"Dan…."

"No," he sighed. "I love you Lucas, and I am so proud of you. Keith did a good job raising you."

Lucas smiled, "Well I have you now, and to be honest with you, you could probably still tell me what to do." They both laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley couldn't sleep that night. It was a good thing because Preston came in at one in the morning. "Preston, what are you doing here?"

"I packed up most of my stuff, and I was hoping I could crash on your couch tonight, and then move my stuff upstairs in the morning."

"You're moving back home?" She was excited.

"This is where I belong. I have the rest of my life to be a grown up. I'm going to get my life back."

She smiled, "Me too…Do you think you could watch the kids? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To make things right," She grabbed her purse. She was still in her pajamas, but that was okay with her.

Preston just smiled and sat down on the couch. It felt good to be home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley knocked fiercely on the door. David finally answered. He was still half asleep. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," her heart was racing.

"Riley, what are you doing here? It is almost two in the morning."

"I know, but I lied to you tonight."

"What are you talking about? How did you even find my dorm? I don't even think girls are supposed to be in here."

"Then let's go for a walk."

"At two in the morning," he was still very tired.

"Please," she was shaking. She really needed to tell him what she had on her mind.

"Okay…."

A few minutes later they were walking outside. "Okay so please explain to me why you are here."

"I lied to you tonight. My dad always says that the only reason you lie is because you are ashamed or guilty, and I'm not ashamed. I love her so much, and I shouldn't be lying about it. I have to be honest with you. She's the biggest part of my life."

"Okay what are you talking about?" He still felt out of the loop.

"Darcy isn't my sister. She's my daughter." She finally said. It felt good to get it off her chest. She was now prepared for him to run away.

"Cool," he smiled from ear to ear. He surprised her in his answer.

"Did you just say cool?"

"Yeah, I think she's cute." He didn't look scared or mad at all. He embraced the situation.

"You're kidding right. You think its cool that I have a daughter."

"Um okay…are you married?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Engaged?"

"No," she shook her head again.

"Dating anyone?"

"No…"

"Eh wrong answer," he smiled. "When I asked you the last question you are supposed to say yes I'm dating the most amazing guy named David."

She smiled. She couldn't believe how cool he was being.

"So are you dating anyone?"

"Yes I'm dating this most amazing guy named David." She was so happy. She was afraid of losing him, but if he didn't love her daughter then he wasn't the guy for her.

"I'm gonna try this again okay. So don't freak out." He placed his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. It left her breathless.

It was the first kiss that she had been engaged in since Owen died. "Whoa…"

"There are plenty more where that came from." He laughed.

"Thank you for being cool about Darcy. She's a great kid."

"She would have to be great to be your kid. We should take her to the park. I would really like to get to know her."

"Not tonight…"

"No not tonight she's the smart one cause she's still in bed." He joked. "I'm wide awake now though."

"We could go get some coffee at the diner that stays opened all the time."

"I'd like that."

They walked off holding hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was finally trying to sleep. He knew that he needed to rest. He could have had a heart attack, and that would not have been good.

Peyton walked into the room. She had gone home. She wasn't going to stay the night, but something made her want to come back.

"Peyton," he was surprised to see her.

"I don't want to spend the night away from you. I love you Lucas."

"I love you too," he moved over in the bed so she could sleep with him.

"I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"It won't. I promise. You are stuck with me forever."

"Forever sounds good to me."

They snuggled together.

**Okay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hate packing. It has to be one of my least favorite things because it is so time consuming, and I'm not even half way finished, but I wanted to get this posted. **

**It didn't go quiet the way that I had planned for it to go, but I thought it was pretty good. The Riley/David thing was supposed to be a whole other chapter, but I decided that it was time she told him. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys no you are awesome. **

**Let me know what ya thought! I heart reviews! **


	8. Ch8 Taking It Easy

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 8 Taking It Easy **

_Follow the rules and no one gets hurt. _

Riley Scott was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard loud noises coming from Darcy's bedroom. "Darcy, are you okay?"

When she did not get a response she put down her hair brush and headed to her daughter's room. "Darcy….Darcy sweetie," when she finally made it in the room she saw Darcy throwing all of her toys out of her toy box. "What are you doing?" she raised her voice slightly.

"Uh oh," Darcy turned around.

"Yeah uh oh is right," Riley put her hands on her hips. "Why are all the toys out of the toy box?"

"I was lookin for something," she looked up at her mom innocently.

"Well did you find it?"

"No," she shrugged and started digging through the toy box once again.

"Hey, hey wait a minute," Riley stopped her from throwing any more toys out of the box. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm lookin for my Dora the Explorer. I can't find her anywhere." She looked as if she was going to cry.

"It is in the living room on the coffee table."

Darcy smiled, "Yay," she started to run off.

"No ma'am put all of your toys back into the box."

"But," she started to cry.

"No buts missy."

They turned around when they heard someone tapping on Darcy's door. "Hi," David smiled.

"Hey," she smiled, but he was early.

"I know I'm early, and I knocked on the door but no one answered."

"Yeah sorry about that. Darcy and I were having a little difference of opinion about her messy room."

David smiled, "Hi Darcy, I'm David. You want to know a secret."

"Sure…"

"It is really easy to play while you are cleaning up your room."

"How?" She was intrigued.

"Well you see this little monkey here," he picked up her brown monkey. "Can race the cow to the toy box like this," he made noises as he placed the toys in the box. "You want to play?"

"Yeah," she was excited. She started picking up toy after toy. "You have to play too David."

"Oh yeah I love this game." He helped her pick up her toys. Riley smiled. She never imagined that he would be that good with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For Lucas the past few days had been rough. Ever since he got out of the hospital Peyton had been laying down the law. He wasn't allowed to get out of the bed for a week, and she was going to make sure that he followed the rules. He tried not to complain in front of her. He didn't want his beautiful pregnant wife to stress even though he was miserable with his current arrangement.

"Dad," Riley walked in.

"Oh hey honey…"

She was smiling. "I wanted you to meet my um…" She couldn't figure out what to call him.

"Her boyfriend," David smiled as he walked in. He walked over to the bed and shook Lucas' hand. "I'm David. It's nice to meet you."

Lucas smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

"So how are you feeling dad?"

"Is the week almost over?"

"Ooh it's that bad."

"Oh it is way worse." He laughed. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was, but he liked to complain.

"At least Peyton cares enough about you to make you stay in bed."

"That is so true. Maybe she shouldn't care this much."

"Ha, ha," she smiled.

"Mommy," Darcy and Sawyer ran into Lucas' bedroom.

"Hey sweetie," Darcy jumped into Riley's arms.

"We're ready to go mommy."

"Where are you guys going?" Lucas asked as Sawyer jumped on the bed.

"We're going to the park."

"And I get to go too daddy." Sawyer was excited about going to the park. He loved the park especially when he was with Darcy. They were like best friends.

"That sounds like a lot of fun buddy."

"Yeah Peyton thought it would be best if he went with us. She and Preston are meeting with the Dean today."

"Yeah I know. I hope everything goes okay with that. Maybe she can get him back in school."

"Mommy, can we go please?"

"Yes ma'am…I'll see you later dad and don't forget to stay in bed. Come on Sawyer buddy, let's go."

"Bye daddy," Sawyer gave him a quick hug and jumped off the bed.

"Bye guys have fun, and David it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Scott."

David and Riley walked out of the bedroom holding hands. Lucas was glad to see her happy again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston was sitting outside the Dean's office waiting on his mom. He had been sent out of the room. He was worried that he would not get back into school. He knew that he had made a mess of his life, and he just hoped that his mom could help him clean it up.

About thirty minutes later Peyton walked out of the office. She didn't look to excited.

"What happened?" Preston stood up. He knew the answer to his question. He could tell by the look on his mom's face.

She shook her head, "I couldn't get you back in for this semester, but you can come back next year."

"I was only out for two weeks." He complained.

"But you filled out the paper work to withdraw from the University. I know this sucks Preston, but you made a mistake."

"I know. I made a lot of them. I wasn't thinking when I dropped out of school. They shouldn't have taken my word for it."

"I know, but that's not how it works. Listen I have a plan to make things not as worse as they seem."

"Okay I'm listening."

Peyton placed her hand on his shoulder. "Brooke is going to give you a job at the store as her handy man and gofer. You will do anything and everything that she asks of you."

"Okay," he nodded.

"And this summer you will go to summer school and take as many hours that you possibly can. You will graduate on time, and you will have honors."

"Mom," he started to complain about the honors thing, but she shot him a look and he knew nothing he would say would make her change his mind. "Okay."

"I'm glad you see it my way." She smiled. "Now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving after all I am eating for two."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and David were sitting down on the picnic blanket. The kids were playing on the slide.

"I cannot believe how amazing today has been." David smiled.

"Well this is just one of the many things that my daughter and I do on a regular basis."

"She's an amazing little girl. She's just like you."

"Yeah she is a lot like me, but she reminds me of her dad every single day."

"Oh," he didn't know anything about Darcy's father.

"It's a really complicated story."

He shook his head, "You don't have to tell me anything."

"I know, but I…."

He stopped her from talking and gave her a kiss. "Your past is your past. I just hope that I can be apart of your future."

She smiled as he gave her another kiss.

"Mr. David," Darcy said with her hands on her hips. "I want you to come play with me and Sawyer."

"Okay," David got up. "That sounds like a lot of fun." David picked her up and tickled her. Darcy started laughing.

"Stoooop it," she giggled.

"Okay," he laughed. "I'll race you to the monkey bars. Ready, 1,2…" Before he could get to three Darcy had already started running. "I'm gonna get you."

Riley smiled as she saw the guy she was dating running after the little girl she loved with all of her heart. Everything seemed so perfect. She watched as they played and played. She hadn't seen Darcy laugh that much in a very long time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie was sitting in the library studying. It happened to be her favorite place in the library. She and Preston used to spend a lot of their time together in that very spot. She liked doing things that they used to do together because it made her think of a happy time in her life.

"Is this seat taken?" Preston said as he sat down. He knew that she would be there, and when he and his mom parted ways he decided to take his chances.

"I guess not," she barely looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might do some reading."

"Oh okay…"

"You know what no that's a lie." He touched her hand. She pulled away, but he was able to grab it again. "I was hoping that you would be here."

"I should probably go."

"No please, can't we just talk."

"What else do you have to say?" She said in almost a whisper. They were in a library, and they still needed to be quiet.

"I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized time and time again. I don't have to hear it again."

"But I really am, and I miss you so much."

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me."

"I..I um…" He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her the truth. "I love you Julie, and I need you in my life."

"Preston I can't do this. I forgive you for everything, but I can't forget what you did. You broke my heart into a thousand little pieces. I've got to go, but you stay. You always liked this place better than I did anyways." Julie grabbed her things and left.

Preston didn't think that he would ever be able to get her back. He had ruined so many things in his life, but letting her go was the worse mistake that he had ever made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey B. Davis," Peyton said as she walked into Clothes Over Bros.

"Oh hey P. Scott, how's my favorite person on the planet?"

"We're good," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "What's up? What has you smiling so big?"

"You," she smiled. "Well not exactly you because you can't really do what makes me happy, but it is because of you that I found someone that pleases me in so many ways."

"What are you talking about? I am so lost."

"Julian," Brooke smiled when she said his name.

"Julian? I knew you guys would hit it off. How's the dating going?"

Brooke made a face, "Well we're not exactly dating."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means Peyton? I mean I know that you are married in all, but come on Peyton get a clue." Brooke laughed.

"You guys are sleeping together?" She acted like she was surprised.

"Yes and I think he is by far the best I ever had. He does things to me that I didn't even know that you could do." She smiled. "So thank you very much for introducing us. It was the best thing you have ever given me."

"Well I'm glad that you are happy, but are you sure that all you want is sex?"

"Yes," she nodded her head. "I love sex, and the commitment stuff is a lot harder than just having sex."

"Yeah but being in love is a beautiful thing Brooke, and I think you deserve to have that one day."

"Every time I have tried I end up being left heartbroken, and I can't do that again. I won't do that again. What Julian and I have is good, and I'm not going to ruin it with the I love you's and emotional attachment. It isn't worth it."

Peyton felt bad for Brooke. She had been through a lot of heartbreak in her life, and Brooke deserved so much better. She deserved a happy ever after. Peyton had finally gotten hers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and David walked into her apartment holding Sawyer and Darcy. "We can take them to Darcy's room." She whispered.

After placing them in Darcy's bed they made their way into the living room.

"Thanks for inviting me to the park today. I had a great time. Your daughter is something else."

"Oh tell me about it. She had a great time with you though. She really likes you."

"Well I really like her too. She's great just like you."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel good about herself." She smiled. "David I think that I should tell you about my life."

He took her hand in his, "You don't have to tell me anything Riley. I don't have to know anything. All I know is that you are a great mom. Darcy is very lucky to have you in her life. You're only twenty, but you are already an amazing mother."

"I'm glad that you aren't pressuring me to tell you anything, but I want too. I don't want to have any secrets from you."

"Okay Riley I'm listening, but you only have to tell me what you want to tell me."

Riley took a deep breath. It was better to tell him sooner rather than later. "When I was sixteen I fell in love with this guy named Owen. He died before Darcy was born. Um actually he died before I even realized that I was pregnant, but there was never a doubt in my mind that I would have my baby and love her with all my heart. I miss him everyday David, but I'm ready to move on."

"I hope that means you are ready to move on with me."

"I am." She smiled. "I think I am."

"Do you mind me asking how he died?"

She didn't want to tell him that he was hero. She didn't want him to feel like he had a lot to live up too. "He was hit by a car." That was not a lie.

"Oh God I am so sorry that you had to go through all of this."

"It's okay. I learned to live with it a long time ago."

"I'm here for you now."

"That's good to know."

He pulled her into a kiss. He rubbed his hands through her hair. He finally pulled away. "I should probably go. I'm having dinner with my parents tonight."

"Oh are they here today?"

"My dad had this big meeting today so they are going to stop by tonight and take me out to dinner."

"That should be fun."

"Not as fun as today," he was staring at her and when he turned around he bumped into her bookshelf. "Oh sorry," the book Pride and Prejudice fell out. She had several copies. She always bought ever copy she ever saw. "Oh wow you really love Pride and Prejudice."

"Yeah it means a lot to me."

"Me too," he smiled. He was happy to know they had something else in common. "My sister got me addicted to it. We saw the movie like five thousand times. But it wasn't as good as the book. I'm not that big on reading, but there is just something about this book that makes me happy. It's a great love story."

"Yeah, one of the best," she couldn't believe that they had the same favorite book. She had told him it was one of the best because she still thought that she and Owen had the best love story that ever lived.

He smiled, "Tell Darcy…wait is Darcy named after Mr. Darcy?"

"Darcy Elizabeth," she smiled.

"That is officially the best name on the planet." He looked at his watch. "Tell Darcy and Sawyer that I had an awesome day with them and I hope that we can do it again."

"Me too," she gave him a kiss and then he left.

Riley couldn't believe how perfect he was. There had to be a catch. Guys were not that amazing. She really hoped that she was wrong about their being a catch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was out of bed dusting of all things. He hated to clean and always complained when Peyton asked him too, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Peyton yelled as she walked into the room. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I um thought I would help out a little bit."

"Nice try," she said sternly. "Get in bed." She pointed.

"I'm fine Peyton. You don't have to treat me like a little baby."

"I'm not treating you like a baby Lucas. I am trying to make sure that you stay healthy. Now the doctor said that you had to stay in bed for a week, and that is what you are going to do." She helped him in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yes Doctor Peyton, I took my medicine like a good little boy."

"Good that means I'm raising you right."

He laughed. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"How did the meeting with the Dean go?"

"Preston has to wait until next semester to get back into school. I tried everything I could, but they wouldn't budge."

"I guess this is the lesson that he has to learn."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded. "I want you to know that I love you so much."

"I love you too Peyt."

She had tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me Luke. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She rubbed his face gently.

"I'm not going anywhere Peyton I promise."

"You better keep your promise."

"I always do." He kissed her. He wasn't going to leave her. He just couldn't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was sitting in her living room studying. "Mommy," Darcy said as she came and sat on her lap.

"Yeah sugar plum what's wrong?"

"Where's David?"

"He had to go, but he told me to tell you goodbye."

"I really like him mama. He's real nice."

"I think so too." She smiled as she held onto her daughter.

* * *

**First I want to say that I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this. I didn't realize that moving back home for the summer would be so exhausting. I haven't had time to think since I got home. So I am so sorry about that. And this chapter just didn't flow like I wanted it too. It took me about three days to write it and usually chapters take me at the most two hours so maybe that is why I don't like this chapter, but I knew that you guys deserved something. **

**I hope you guys like it, and I should have another one up sooner rather than later. **

**Thanks again for the reviews, and I want to give a special thanks to readergirl. Thank you so much for checking up on me. That was so sweet, and I just wanted to let you know I'm fine just busy running every where. **

**So thanks again. Let me know what you thought, and I'll post the next chapter soon. **


	9. Ch9 Good News For All

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 9 Good News For All **

_Some days are better than others. I just hope all my days are this good. _

Yet another week in Tree Hill had passed and Preston had been moping around the house like a sick puppy.

Riley had been really worried about him. She wasn't sure that he would ever get over the heartbreak of losing Julie. And it broke her heart to see him so upset.

She walked downstairs holding the mail. Preston was sitting on her couch eating ice cream and watching soap operas with her three year old daughter.

"What are the two of you doing?"

"We're sad mommy," Darcy told her as she poked out her lips.

"Oh are you? Why don't you go into the bathroom and wipe you face okay?"

"Okay mommy," she stood up from the couch and turned and looked at her Uncle Preston. "Uncle Prest I'm sorry you're so sad, but things will get better. Mommy always says that."

"She's a smart kid," Riley said as she sat down next to her brother. "You need to get up and get outside. You've been moping around here for way too long."

"I like eating ice cream, and I'm really enjoying watching Phyllis and Sharon catfight all the time. It is actually nice."

"Yeah I bet," she took the ice cream away from him. "Why haven't you told Julie the truth?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can. She deserves to know that you didn't cheat on her. She deserves to know that you did what you did because you loved her with all of your heart. The two of you deserve to be together."

"Riley I don't want to talk about it. Can't we just talk about something else?"

"Fine," she handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"This is mine, Darcy's, and Sawyer's test results. We don't have HCM."

"Oh wow that's great. Did you tell mom and dad?"

"Yeah I sent them a text."

"That is good news Riles."

"Yeah I know. I was so worried, but everything is going to be okay. And everything is going to be okay with you and Julie if you tell her the truth."

"I'm not telling her the truth."

"Okay…"

Darcy comes running out of the room. "Uncle Preston, will you take me to the playground?"

Preston smiled. He loved spending time with his niece. "Sure if it is okay with your mommy."

"It is okay with me. You need to get out of the house, and I have something I have to do."

"Yay," Darcy started jumping up and down. "Thanks mommy."

"Have fun," Riley smiled. This was the perfect time for Riley to take care of something that was going to make everything better.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was lying on the doctors table. A nurse had gotten her ready for the ultrasound. Lucas was sitting by her side holding her hand.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Scott would you like to know the sex of your baby?" The nurse smiled at the parent's to be.

Lucas looked at Peyton and she looked back at him. "I think I want to know. We knew with Sawyer. What do you want? Do you want to know?"

Lucas nodded his head, "I definitely want to know."

"Okay well I'll be right back." The nurse had to step out for a second.

"What do you want it to be?" Peyton asked her wonderful husband.

"I know this is so cliché but as long as he or she is healthy with five little fingers and five little toes I don't care."

"Me too," Peyton smiled. Lucas kissed her forehead.

"But I think if we had a little girl with your curly hair that would be okay with me."

"But she has to have your eyes. She would be perfect if she had your eyes."

"Okay guys sorry about that. Let's see if we are a little girl or a little boy."

Peyton and Lucas smiled. They couldn't wait to know what they were having.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Sawyer are at her house. She promised to keep him for the day while Lucas and Peyton went to the doctor.

Sawyer was roaming around her house when he found male boxers. "Aunt Book, are these daddy's?"

"What?"

"Daddy has some like these."

"Those aren't your daddy's. I promise."

"Then who?" He asked curiously.

"They are my friend Julian's."

"Oh…" he shrugged. "Do you love him like mama loves daddy?"

Brooke's eyes got big, "You do ask a lot of questions Mr."

"Mama says you have to ask questions to know things."

"You are too smart for a three year old."

"I'm almost four," he showed her his fingers.

She picked him up and swirled him around. "Well Mr. Sawyer for your information you are the only little boy for me."

"Am I your faverite little man?"

"You are definitely my favorite little man."

"I'm glad I got to spend the day wif you."

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you. It was the best day I have had in a really long time."

She realized in that moment how much she loved Sawyer, and how happy he made her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie was coming out of the new dance studio she had found.

"Hi," Riley surprised her.

"Riley, what are you doing here? How did you even know that I was here?"

"I have my ways."

"My dad told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm his favorite Granddaughter."

"Well it is good to see you."

"Yeah it is good to see you too. Do you think we could talk?"

"Sure," Julie smiled. "How's that girl of yours?"

"She's great. She's actually with Preston right now. Speaking of Preston…."

Julie shook her head, "No, no I don't mind talking to you Riley, but I don't want to talk about Preston."

"There is something that you should know about him."

"I don't want to hear a pity story about Preston. I don't have any pity on him." Julie started to walk away, but Riley grabbed her arm.

"Wait," she raised her voice a little. "Here," she handed her a pair of underwear.

"What is this?"

"Do they look familiar?"

"They're panties," Julie was confused.

"Yeah they're my panties. Preston gave them back to me after he used them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Preston didn't cheat on you. These are my panties, and they are the same panties that Preston used to make you think that he was cheating on you."

Julie was confused. "I don't think I understand what you are trying to tell me."

"You told him that you wouldn't go to the dance school because you didn't want to leave him."

Things started to make sense in her mind now. It was so out of character for Preston to cheat on her. She should have known that he would never do something like that to her.

"He wanted you to go, and he thought that the only way he could get you to go is if you didn't love him anymore."

"I never stopped loving him."

"But you didn't trust him. Julie he loves you, and he did what he did because he loves you that much."

Julie had tears in her eyes.

"Sometimes the greatest part of love is sacrifice. He gave you up so you could live your dream."

Julie didn't know what to say. She felt somewhat like a fool for believing Preston. She couldn't believe she fell for it.

"I wouldn't lie to you Julie. I thought that you should finally know the truth."

"Why didn't he tell me the truth?"

"I'm not really sure. But after he lost you Julie his life went downhill. He needs you in his life. You make him happy."

"I should go."

"I can walk with you."

"I just want to be alone."

Riley sighed. She hoped that she had done the right thing. She knew that she deserved to know the truth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton were walking around in Baby's R Us. "You know we have a lot of things left over from when Sawyer and Darcy were born. We don't have to buy anything else."

"I want our daughter to have all the new stuff," Lucas rubbed her stomach.

"I can't believe we're having a little girl."

"I know. I told you that I didn't care what we had as long as he or she was healthy, but when that nurse told us that we were going to have a daughter I was thrilled."

"You want to know a secret?"

He nodded.

"I was hoping to have a little girl too. You know Luke it is a miracle that we are even having this child. We have been blessed with so much good things in our life. We are so lucky."

"I know. I was so relieved when Riley sent me that message that they were all fine."

"I don't know what I would have done if they would have been sick. It is hard enough with you being sick."

He held her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I'm taking care of myself this time. I promise you that."

"You better. I don't want to live in a world without you Lucas Scott."

"And you're not going to have too." They kissed. "We're gonna live happily ever after forever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Preston had gone to the river court to think. Riley had been begging him to get out of the house, and he decided to do just that. He needed to be alone, and he needed to think.

"Hi," Julie said as she walked onto the court.

"Julie…." He remembered to keep his distance.

"How's life?" She was trying to make small talk and this took him by surprise.

"Um it's been better, but I'm taking it day by day."

"That's really all you can do."

"Yeah," he still didn't understand why she was there and trying to talk to him.

"I thought that we could get something to eat or something. Are you hungry?"

He squints, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah well I got hungry. I knew that you used to like to eat. I figured that you still liked to eat."

He smiled because he wasn't sure what was going on. "Yeah I still like to eat."

"Good," she was taking things slow.

"What are we doing Julie? I thought you were supposed to hate me."

"I don't hate you Preston. And as for us we're just grabbing something to eat together as friends."

"Friends?" he was a little disappointed, but he would take it. He would take anytime he got to spend with her. "Being friends sounds good to me. What changed your mind?"

"I just thought you could use a friend, and I thought I could be that friend."

He smiled. Maybe things were going to get better for him.

Julie thought the same thing. And she had decided not to tell him that she knew about his lie. He didn't want her to know, and she wasn't going to tell him that she knew.

* * *

**Here is chapter 9. A lot of you had said that you wanted Riley to tell Julie the truth and help her brother, and that was kind of my plan, and since you guys thought it was a good idea that's how I wanted it to be revealed. **

**I wanted to let you guys know that this story is far from over. I thought that it would end by chapter 10, but it isn't even close. At least right now it isn't. I hope you guys stay interesting and keep reviewing because I love all the reviews. They are what keeps me going. **

**Thanks again and please let me know what you think. **


	10. Ch10 The Little Things You Do

**My Fairytale Ending**

**Chapter 10 The Little Things You Do **

_I know that I love you by the little things you do. _

"Mommy, mommy," Riley heard loud, sad cries coming from her little girls bedroom.

"Darcy," Riley ran into the little girl's room. She was sweating and her face was blood red. "Oh honey what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good mommy."

"Oh baby it's going to be okay." She felt her head. "Oh sweetie you are burning up. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"I'm okay mommy," she looked up at her sadly. "I'm thirsty."

"Okay I'm gonna go get you some water," Riley was worried about her baby. She hadn't really been sick before, and it was somewhat scary.

When Riley walked back into the bedroom Darcy had thrown up all over the floor.

"Oh my God…."

The next morning Riley walked back into her apartment holding her little girl. She had taken her to the emergency room. They were able to get her fever to break, but she was still sick to her stomach. The doctor told Riley to take her home and make her rest. They had given her some medicine, and they told her that Darcy should start to feel better by the end of the day.

Lucas walked downstairs into the apartment. Riley put her finger to her mouth. She didn't want him to wake Darcy. She walked into her room and laid her on the bed. She walked back into the living room.

"Riles you look so tired."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Darcy."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had to take her to the doctor? I would have gone with you."

"She's my daughter dad. I have to take care of her."

"But you could always use some help."

"Dad it's okay. I really am fine."

"Would you like me to get you something to eat or drink?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm good. I'm just going to go sit in her room. She may wake up, and I know that when she does she is going to want me to be with her."

Lucas smiled. Riley was a better mother than he ever thought possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Preston had been spending a lot of time together. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy about it, but he was a little surprised. One minute she hated him, and the next minute it felt like old times.

They had gotten up early to eat breakfast together, and now they were walking down the streets of Tree Hill.

"We haven't done this in a while." Preston was fishing for answers.

"I know. It feels nice."

"Yeah," he was trying to think of other ways to get her to talk. "We should go to the park and get ice cream and hot dogs later."

"Oh I would love too, but I have dance class in a few hours."

"Oh that's right. Do you think I could watch?"

"Yeah I don't see why not."

"Good…I always liked watching you dance."

"I always like dancing." She smiled.

She was a beautiful dancer.

"Maybe after you dance we can go to the park, and get those hotdogs and ice cream."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"Julie," he stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't understand why you are being so nice to me."

"We're friends."

"But you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. I just want to know why you had the change of heart."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. This is yours. So don't blow it."

He smiled, "I won't. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She warned him.

"This is one promise I intend on keeping."

"Good," she knew that she should have told him that she had finally learned the truth, but she wasn't ready yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Haley, and Karen were walking around looking for baby stuff. "I can't believe Lucas wants you to buy all new stuff for the baby."

Peyton rubbed her belly, "Luke wants our little girl to have the best of everything. He wants everything pink, purple, and green. Anything girly he wants us to buy."

"Oh yay, I like spending money, especially when it isn't mine." Haley smiled as she threw a pink baby rattle into the shopping cart.

"I think it is great that Lucas wants this baby to have everything, but hand me downs aren't bad." Karen told Peyton.

"I know. He is keeping the crib that we used for Sawyer. He, Nathan and Dan are putting it up today, and they are supposed to be painting the nursery."

"I know one thing. It doesn't matter what kind of stuff we buy for this baby. She is going to have so much love in her life." Karen smiled.

"Oh gosh look at this," Peyton smiled as she held up a t-shirt that said Daddy's Little Angel.

"I have to get this."

"Luke wants only the best for his little girl."

"That is true," Peyton continued to add stuff to the shopping cart. She was having a very fun time shopping for her baby.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas, Dan, Nathan, and Sawyer were in the nursery. Nathan held up his paint brush. "Are you sure you want to paint the room pink?"

"Yeah I'm sure. We're having a little girl."

"I'm gonna be a BIG brother." Sawyer was excited. "I'm gonna be her hero."

"I know buddy. You are going to be the best big brother in the whole world."

"Hey I thought I was the best big brother." Nathan joked.

"No that's gonna be me Uncle Nate." Sawyer was sure of it.

"It sure is buddy." Lucas smiled.

"Mommy is going to love this surprise daddy."

"I think so too."

"I'm gonna go get my bear so it can be the first toy the baby has."

"Okay," Lucas watched his son run out of the room.

"Lucas I thought Peyton knew that we were painting the room." Dan wondered.

"She does, but Sawyer wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I for one am glad that you asked for my help."

"Yeah I am too. I feel like we're a family."

"We are a family." Dan smiled. "This is the way it should have always been. I'm sorry." He apologized for the fiftieth time.

Nathan shook his head, "You don't have to apologize anymore."

"Yeah all is forgiven. Let's just paint." Lucas said as he started painting the wall. He was having a good time with his brother, his father, and his little son. He had always wanted that growing up, and finally he had it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was covered with throw up from head to toe. Her eyes had black circles from the lack of sleep, and her hair looked as if it had not been washed in years.

She answered the door to find David standing on the other side. "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" She came off a little rude, but it was not her intention.

"I thought that we were going to spend the day together. Are you okay?"

She bit her bottom lip. She had totally forgotten about their date. "Aw I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Darcy's sick. I had to take her to the emergency room last night."

David walked in. He was worried about Darcy. "Is she okay? Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it was late, and yes she's fine. I'm just tired. She's never really been sick before, and I didn't really know what to do. And she's finally asleep, but she keeps tossing and turning, and I can tell that she isn't comfortable." She was babbling and David wrapped his arms around her body.

"You did good Riley. You are an excellent mother."

"I'm sorry that our day is ruined, but I can't leave her."

"I wouldn't think about it. Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"You don't have to do that David. I'm fine. You can just leave. I don't want your day to be ruined."

He smiled and kissed her smelly forehead. "My day is never ruined when I'm with you. And there is no way in the world I'm going to leave you by yourself."

"You are really good to me."

"You deserve it. Why don't you go shower?"

"Are you saying that I stink?"

"Um," he scrunched his face. "You kind of do."

"I know."

"But that's okay with me. I don't care how you smell."

She smiled. "Okay but what if Darcy wakes up, and she needs me?"

"You won't be in the shower that long, and she is probably really tired."

"Okay, but if she wakes up…."

He cut her off, "I'll handle it. I promise."

"Thanks…"

She couldn't believe how good he was to her. It made her feel lucky.

About thirty minutes later after she had showered she walked into the living room to see David and Darcy sitting on the couch. He was reading to her from one of her favorite storybooks. She looked like she was feeling better and that made Riley feel better.

"Hey guys, do you mind if join you?"

"Please mommy," Darcy reached for her. Riley picked her up and sat on the couch next to David. They cuddled together, and David continued to read. They were the picture of a perfect little family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Preston were eating hotdogs at the park. "This has been a really good day Preston."

"Just like old times."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I always liked spending the day with you. I liked those days where we didn't really do anything but hang out. That's what I missed the most when I left."

"Me too," he looked down. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

"What did you do?" She was hoping that he would finally tell her the truth.

"You know what I did. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back."

"We don't have to talk about it. You made mistakes, but we're friends now, and that's all that matters."

"Right….Why don't we go to the library? I can draw and you can read just like we used to do."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled, and they started walking to the library.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That afternoon Peyton walked into the house carrying a ton of bags. Lucas and Sawyer were downstairs waiting for her. "Hey where are my boys?"

Sawyer came running around the corner. "Mommy…."

"Hey there's my baby boy. Look at your face. You have paint all over you." She dropped her bags and picked up Sawyer.

"We did some painting today."

"Whoa wait a minute. What are you doing? You shouldn't be holding him." Lucas fussed at her.

"I missed mommy."

"I know you did. I did too." He looked at the few bags lying on the floor. "Is this all you bought?"

"Oh you wish," she laughed. "The car is full of baby stuff, and your mother's and Haley's cars are both full. They are going to bring it by later. So Sawyer how was your day?"

"It was so much fun mommy. Grandpa and Uncle Nate were here. You have to come see your surprise."

"Ooh what surprise?" She smiled.

"We made you a surprise in the nursery." He hopped down from his mom's arms and started pulling her arm. "Come on…It is really good."

"Okay sweetie," she looked at Luke.

"I think you're going to like it." He smiled as he followed them upstairs.

Peyton walked into her daughter's nursery. She couldn't believe her eyes. Lucas had painted it not only pink, but it also had green, purple, and white stripes. The crib had been put together and Lucas had painted it white with beautiful flowers on it.

"Lucas…." She had tears in her eyes. "This is beautiful."

"See daddy, I told you mama would like it."

"I love it."

Lucas put his arm around her. "That makes me happy."

"Mommy can we play just the three of us?"

"After you take a bath," she laughed. He was so dirty.

"Yay," he jumped up and down. He loved spending time with his mom and dad. They were his favorite people in the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night David was cleaning up the apartment for Riley. Both Riley and Darcy had fallen asleep. He had put Darcy in her bed and he had decided that Riley looked uncomfortable on the couch.

He picked her up, carried her to her bedroom, and placed her on her bed. He found a blanket on the end of the bed and covered her up. He started to walk out of the bedroom.

"David…" She rolled over.

"Hey…I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay…"

He walked back over to the bed. "I was just gonna head out."

"Don't go…Will you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded his head, took off his shoes, and lay next to her.

"Thank you for helping me today. I really needed you."

"I didn't mind. I don't know anywhere else I would want to be."

"Mommy," Darcy said as she walked into Riley's room. "Can I seep with you?"

"Of course baby…"

Darcy got on the bed.

David looked at Riley. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No David don't go…." Darcy told him. She made her way in between David and her mom. "We want you to stay with us."

"I want to stay too."

Both David and Riley placed their arms on Darcy as if they were protecting her. They put their hands together, and David smiled. This was exactly what he always wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was lying in bed with Peyton and Sawyer when he woke up and had the urge to check on Riley and Darcy.

When he got downstairs he saw David, Riley, and Darcy in bed together. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. He wanted his daughter to be happy and move on, but he didn't know how he felt about Darcy getting close to someone that could possibly be a father figure.

He walked back upstairs and got back in bed with his wife and son.

"Hey," Peyton whispered. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Thanks for the nursery. It's beautiful. Better than I ever could have imagined."

"Only the best for you and my daughter," he leaned over his son and kissed his wife.

"Mommy, daddy….shhhh….I'm trying to sleep." Sawyer wined.

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and smiled. They started tickling him.

"Ha, ha….stop it."

They continued to tickle him as they listened to him laugh. His laugh was like music to their ears. It was perfect.

* * *

**So this chapter was basically a filler chapter. I thought it was needed to show a little bit more of David's character. **

**I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. Like I always I appreciate them so much. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	11. Ch11 Meet The Family

**My Fairytale Ending**

**Chapter 11 Meeting the Family **

_This is the day that you will remember for a very long time. It is the day that you fell in love again. _

It had been three long months in Tree Hill.

Riley had thrown every item of clothing out of her closet. Today was a very big day in her life, and she wanted to look unbelievable.

"Mommy," Darcy said as she entered the room. She was wearing a beautiful sun dress with pink and green polka dots.

"Oh honey you look beautiful. I knew that dress was going to look great on you."

"Why aren't you dressed mommy?"

She frowned and looked around at all the clothes on the floor. "I can't find anything to wear."

"Mommy you have lots of stuff to wear." Darcy told her as she rummaged through the pile of clothes. "Wear this mommy," she handed her a pink halter top dress that would cut off at her knees. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know Darcy. I was thinking maybe I should wear this one." She pointed to a black dress that looked similar to the pink dress.

"Okay mommy wear that one."

"Are you sure?"

"Mommy you have to hurry. David will be here any second."

"Okay," she picked up the black dress and her hand was shaking. "I'll wear this one." She was extremely nervous about meeting David's family. It was a big deal, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Her stress was mainly because she wasn't sure how they would feel about Darcy, but David had always been great with her so maybe they would be too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was lying in bed. She was due to have her little girl in any minute. Lucas walked into the bedroom with some juice. "I thought you might be thirsty." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he handed her the juice.

"I'm just ready for this baby to come out."

"I know and she will. I can't wait to meet her." Lucas lost his train of thought and his mind drifted to something else.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Our daughter is meeting her boyfriend's family today, and she's taking Darcy. I don't know how I feel about that."

"It's a big step."

"Yeah and David's family is pretty rich from what I've heard. What if they treat her badly? I don't want my daughter to be treated like she's not good enough for him. What if David doesn't protect her?" Lucas babbled.

"Honey everything is going to be okay. Riley is a strong, smart girl, and I don't think that David would let anyone hurt Riley. He cares about her even if it is his family."

Lucas shrugged, "I'm just worried that she is moving too fast with him."

"They've been dating for a while now Lucas. And we are the ones that told her to move on. She's just doing what we told her to do, and she's happier than she has been in a long time. And also David is amazing with Darcy. He's so good with her."

Lucas shook his head. "I knew I married you for something."

She smiles, "You better of married me because you love me with all your heart."

"That too," he kissed her and he then looked down at her stomach. "I love you too." He kissed her stomach. Peyton smiled.

"Mommy," Sawyer ran into the bedroom. "Is the baby here yet?"

She laughed, "No honey she's not here yet, but she will be soon."

"Good," he jumped on the bed. "I can't wait to be a big brother." He smiled. He was determined to be the best big brother in the world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston was at the library studying. He had started back to school when the new semester began, and this time he was determined to get things right. He wasn't going to drop out again. He wasn't going to do drugs or get drunk. And he was going to try his best to be a good guy not the ass that he had been for the past few years.

"Gosh what's a girl to do when her best friend is always in the library studying?"

"Join him," he smiled. He liked it when she called him her best friend, but he wanted to be more than just her best friend. He wanted to be the love of her life like he used to be, but he knew that it was going to take time because she thought that he cheated on her. He was going to have to earn her trust again, but he was willing to do anything in his power to get what they once had back again.

"I guess I could, or you could join me while we do something else."

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled, "I thought we could have a picnic."

"It's freezing outside." He raised his eyes brows.

"I know, but I want to do something fun with you today."

"I want to study. I have to study. I have a big test next Monday."

She puffed out her lips as to pout. "Please….We can find something to do."

He nodded his head, "Okay fine for a couple of hours, but then I have to get back to studying."

"Gah you are such a nerd." She punched him slightly on the shoulder.

"But you love me anyway." He sighed after he realized what he had said.

"Yeah…" She smiled. "Can we go now?"

"You bet…"

They avoided the love word at every cost.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley, David, and Darcy were standing at the front door of his family's house. "We should probably go in now." David looked at Riley.

"I'm just nervous."

"Don't be nervous mommy. Everyone always loves you." Darcy gave her mom a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope you're right baby girl."

She was so afraid that they wouldn't like her.

David finally opened the door. "They are going to love you. I just know they are."

"David," his mother screamed as she saw him. "Aw my baby," she hugged him.

"Hey mom," he smiled and looked at Riley. "Mom this is Riley and her daughter Darcy."

"Hi," she said coldly at first. "I'm Janie. It is so nice to meet both of you. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, we are glad to be here." Darcy smiled her million dollar smile.

Janie smiled at the little girl.

"David," another voice screamed. "Hey little brother…"

They met each other half way with a hug. "I missed you, Clare."

"I missed you too. Please introduce me to your friends." She smiled as she looked at Riley and Darcy. Riley was more beautiful than she could ever imagine, and her daughter, Darcy, was cuter than ever. As far as she could see her brother had done pretty well.

"This is Riley Scott and her daughter…"

"Darcy Elizabeth Scott," Darcy interrupted.

"You are too cute." Clare laughed. "It's nice to meet you Riley. My brother talks about you all the time."

Riley liked hearing that. "I hope he says only good things."

"It's definitely all good."

"Come on guys we should head into the living room." Janie urged everyone to leave the foyer and make themselves at home.

Riley smiled. So far so good, but she didn't think there was anyway in the world that his family would like her since she had a four year old daughter. She had watched enough television shows and movies to know that parents did not like girls who already had children. She wasn't going to be any different.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston took Julie to an abandoned warehouse. "What are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted to do something different with me. This is definitely different."

"We're trespassing."

"No we're not. I found this place a few weeks ago, and my Aunt Brooke bought it for me."

"What? What is this place?" She was a little confused.

"I want to have my own art gallery one day. It is my dream. Aunt Brooke is going to help me with the business part."

"So this is where it is going to be?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere. I haven't even told my mom or dad about it. I wanted you to be the first person to see it. I want to know what you think."

"I think this is amazing. I'm so happy that you are following your dream. You really have changed these past few months, and…." She couldn't say it.

"And what? Come on you can tell me anything."

"You can tell me anything too. I want us to be able to tell each other everything."

Preston lowered his head and then looked into her eyes. "I never cheated on you." He couldn't believe he finally said it. He had wanted to say it for so long but never could.

"I know."

"What?" He was surprised.

"I know that you didn't cheat on me. Your sister told me the truth." She had tears in her eyes. "I was just waiting for you to tell me first."

"I wanted you to live a happy life. I wanted all your dreams to come true."

"You're my dream Preston. You have been my dream since the moment that I laid my eyes on you. I love you Preston, and I always have."

He wiped away the tears that were falling from her face. "I love you too, and I'm so sorry for lying to you. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I hated that dance school. That's why I came back early. It was awful and that was partly because I wanted to be with you. I was mad at you, but I never stopped loving you."

"Can I kiss you?"

She smiled through the tears. "You better…"

He slowly leaned into kiss her. He wanted the moment to last. He was finally getting his girl back.

Their lips finally met, and it was the most passionate kiss either one of them had ever felt in their entire lives.

"I think this is my favorite place in the world."

"Mine too…" They continued to kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dinner had gone perfectly at the McAdams house. Everyone seemed to love Riley and Darcy. They were the cutest mother/daughter team.

Riley had gone upstairs to look around the house. She smiled when she saw pictures of David when he was a small child. He was cute then, but he was even better looking now.

"Riley," Janie said as she walked into the room.

"Oh hi Mrs. McAdams…"

"Oh please call me Janie…"

"Janie…" she was afraid to say the wrong thing. She wanted to make a good impression.

"That's a good picture of him. He was eight."

It was a picture of David and he was smiling with chocolate all over his face.

"Yeah it's my favorite."

"You know I've watched him grow into a pretty amazing young man. He has always has goals and dreams, but he has always been a little lazy, not too much, but just a little. Don't get me wrong David is a very brilliant young man, but sometimes he doesn't have the drive that I wish he had."

Riley knew it. This was the speech she was waiting for. She wasn't good enough for David. She had been waiting to hear the words since she walked into the house.

"But since he has been dating you something has changed about him. When he first told me that he was dating a girl that had a daughter I'm not going to lie I wasn't thrilled about the idea. I felt like he would be ruining his life by getting himself into something like that, but I have to admit I was wrong."

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting.

"David is thriving for only the best, and I have never seen him more passionate about anything in his life. When he talks about you and his daughter his face lights up like never before. He loves you."

Riley wasn't expecting that either. "He loves me," she whispered.

"Yes he loves you and he loves your daughter. He would do anything for the two of you, and I'm so happy that he has the two of you. I've only ever wanted him to be happy."

"Did he tell you that he loved me?"

"Yeah he told me the other day. I don't know why you are surprised. I've known for a while now."

Riley couldn't believe it. David McAdams was in love with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was lying in bed when she felt a pain in her stomach. "Oh God…Oh my God…Lucas…" She screamed.

Lucas came moments later with Sawyer by his side. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Our little girl is ready to make her Tree Hill debut." She tried to smile through the pain.

"Oh okay…well um…we have to um…get you to the hospital." He was in panic mode.

"Um yea…"

"Mommy's having my sister." Sawyer jumped up and down. He was finally going to be a big brother.

"Don't worry Peyt everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna get you to that hospital…"

"Okay I trust you…just hurry up…She's ready to be apart of this family."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare and David were in what used to be her bedroom.

"So Riley seems really nice…"

"Yeah she's great Clare. She means so much to me."

"And Darcy is something else."

"I never thought that I could ever feel this way about anyone, and I feel this way about two people."

Clare smiled, "I think that I should give you something." She walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a book.

"David," Riley ran into the room. "My mom is going into labor. Can you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm sorry Clare. I've got to go."

"Okay we'll do this later." She put the book back on the shelf.

"Come on let's get you to that hospital."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Preston were kissing passionately. He started to take her shirt off when his phone and her phone started ringing at about the same time. "Damn it…"

"We have to answer it. It could be important."

"I know, but I wanted to be with you."

"Don't worry…we'll be together soon enough…"

Preston gave her one last kiss and grabbed his phone. "Hello…What? No way…I'm on my way." He smiled at Julie. "My mom is having her baby."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Julian were lying in bed together. They had spent most of the day in bed. They liked being in bed together.

"Brooke I was thinking about something."

"Oh come on Julian I'm tired…"

"I wasn't thinking about sex. I was thinking about us."

"Well us and sex kind of go together." She laughed as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

"I want us to be more than just sex. I want us to have it all. You know like Lucas and Peyton."

Brooke sat up in the bed. "Julian I like things the way they are. They aren't complicated."

"With any other woman sex probably would have been enough for me, but I want more with you. I falling for you Brooke Davis, and I want it all with you."

The phone rang. "Saved by the bell," she joked as she answered the phone. "Hello…Oh my gosh yes I'm on my way." She smiled, "Peyton is having her baby."

"Great…I think we should finish our conversation."

"Later…my best friend is having her baby. I've got to be there."

"Brooke…"

"Julian I like things the way they are and that isn't going to change." She walked into her bathroom and Julian shook his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton had given birth to a beautiful six pound eight ounce baby girl. "Luke she is absolutely beautiful."

"Just like her mother."

"Oh my gosh let me see my little sister." Riley said as she walked in with Darcy and David. Preston, Julie, and Brooke weren't far behind. Andy and Karen were out of town, and Haley was visiting Nathan.

"Oh Peyton she is perfect."

"Yeah we think so."

"Mommy, what's her name?" Sawyer wanted to know.

"Can we name her Hannah Montana?" Darcy asked.

Everyone in the room laughed. "There is only one Hannah Montana."

"And there is going to be only one Emma Brooke Scott." Lucas shared the name with his family.

"Aw…it's beautiful."

"You named her after me?" Brooke couldn't believe it.

"We wanted to name her after the strongest, most loving person that we know. I hope Emma Brooke can be half the woman you are."

"I think I'm gonna cry."

Riley pulled Preston to the side. "You and Julie look awful cozy."

"We're back together."

"Seriously…"

"Yeah I love her and she loves me, and thanks for always having my back Riles."

"I love you and I'll always have your back."

They shared a hug and looked at their family. Everything seemed so perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Riley and David walked into her apartment. He was holding Darcy, and he tucked her into her bed.

"She's sound asleep."

"Yeah we really wore her out today. I'm tired myself."

"Yeah I should probably go…My family loved you by the way." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She couldn't help but blurt it out.

"What?"

"Your mom told me that you loved me, and I love you too."

"Damn…I wanted to be the first one to tell you that I love you. I love you so much."

She kissed him. "I love Darcy too."

She continued to kiss him. "You should spend the night." She led him into the bedroom. They were both too tired to do anything but hold each other. They wanted to remember the moment for a lifetime.

Darcy soon joined them, and for David it felt like he was apart of their family, and he never wanted that feeling to end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the hospital Lucas was holding his brand new baby girl and watching his four year old son and wife of his children sleep comfortably in the hospital bed.

Sawyer didn't want to leave his mom, dad, or baby sister so they let him spend the night. He promised to always protect and love his little sister forever and ever.

* * *

**Okay so what did you guys think? A lot happened in this chapter, but it didn't work to split any of it up. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. You guys never fail to amaze me with your kind words and great ideas. **


	12. Ch12 Book Sweet Book

**My Fairytale Ending**

**Chapter 12 Book Sweet Book **

_All is right in the world when I'm in your arms. _

For Riley the days were perfect when she woke up next to David. That had been happening a lot lately. They hadn't taken any big steps, but he did enjoy spending the night.

"Wow is it morning already?" David said as he rolled over.

"Yeah sleepy head….how did you sleep?"

"Like a baby….now that I mention a baby…where's Darcy?"

"She's upstairs eating breakfast with my parents."

She laid down next to him and kissed his lips gently. "I really like the fact that you're here when I wake up in the mornings."

"Yeah but I should probably stop spending the night like this. I do have a dorm room."

"That you hate…." She smiled. "I think that you should move in here with me."

"What? I can't do that. Your dad would freak."

"My dad loves you, and you've been complaining about your roommates for weeks now. I have the perfect solution. All you have to do is say yes."

"I'll think about it."

"Ugh I hate it when people say I'll think about it because it usually means no."

"I will think about it I promise, but first I have to get ready to go meet my sister. She's been bugging me to meet with her. She says she has something for me."

"That'll be fun."

"You could come with me."

"No that's okay. You need time with your sister. I think I'm going to spend some quality mother/daughter time with Darcy."

"Oh she'll like that."

"She'll like you moving in with us even more."

"I don't want to impose Riley."

"You wouldn't be imposing because I'm asking. I feel safe when you're here, and I love waking up next to you."

She leans in and kisses her. "I love waking up next to you too."

"So is that a yes."

"It's a yes."

"Yes!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sawyer and Darcy were eating eggs, sausage, and toast. Lucas had cooked a big breakfast while Peyton fed Emma.

"Where's Riley?" Sawyer asked Darcy.

"She's seeping with David."

Lucas almost choked on an egg. "What?"

"David spends the night." Darcy told her grandfather.

"Oh…How often does he spend the night?"

"All the time…"

Lucas couldn't believe it.

"Can I have some more eggs, grampy?"

"Sure sweetie."

After giving her some more eggs Lucas ran upstairs. Peyton was holding Emma. "What's wrong?"

"My daughter is having sleepovers with her boyfriend."

"Okay," Peyton smiled.

"It's not okay. She can't do that. She has a daughter."

"How do you think that she had a daughter, Lucas?"

"I'm worried about her. They are moving way too fast."

"I don't think they are moving fast at all. I think you are just being an overprotective father, but it is very cute. I find overprotective very sexy on you."

"Yeah, yeah my sexiness is what got us that adorable little girl."

"I'm just glad that she looks like…That's all I'm saying." She laughs.

He gave her and Emma a kiss and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to my daughter."

"Lucas," she didn't think it was such a good idea. But he was already gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley had finally gotten dressed and she was getting ready to spend the day with Darcy when Lucas walked in. "Hey Riley I need to talk to you about something."

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I don't think that it is such a good idea that your boyfriend is spending the night here."

"What? How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. I don't think it is such a good idea."

"Well too bad because this is my apartment."

"But it is still my house, and I'm still your father."

"I don't understand why it is such a big deal. It's not like we are sleeping together, and if we were that wouldn't be any of your business."

"It is my business."

"No it isn't. I'm grown woman with a daughter. I know how to take care of myself, and if you have a problem with it I guess I'll just move out." She grabbed her purse and walked upstairs. Lucas sighed as if he had been defeated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Clare was waiting for David at a local coffee shop. "Hey little brother," she stood up and hugged him.

"Hey Clare…"

"I'm so glad you were able to meet with me. How's Riley and Darcy?"

"They're perfect."

"I'm really happy for you David, but I think there is something that you should know about Riley."

"What? I know everything I need to know."

Clare hands him Lucas' book, My Saving Grace.

"What is this?"

"It's a book about your girlfriend. It happens to be one of my favorite. I think you should read this book."

"Why?"

"David you're girlfriend is apart of one of the greatest love stories that I've ever read. I don't know if you can ever compare to the love she had for this guy."

"Riley loves me Clare."

"Yeah she loves you, but I still think you need to read the book."

"Do you think I'm just a rebound?"

"Did she tell you about the book?"

"Well no…"

"Then maybe you're just a rebound."

David just stared at the book. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was sitting down in front of Owen's grave. She had brought Darcy to visit her dad many times over the years. It was important to her to make sure that her daughter knew her father.

"Does daddy miss me?" Darcy jumped in her mommy's lap.

"I know that your daddy would have loved to have seen you grow up."

"Would he be my best friend?"

"He would definitely be your best friend. He was mommy's best friend, and he saved us."

"I love daddy."

"I love daddy too. He gave me the greatest gift in the world."

"What did he give you?"

"He gave me you," she had tears in her eyes. "And for that I will always be grateful. You're my favorite little girl."

"You're my favorite big girl mommy." She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Brooke is holding baby Emma. "She's the most beautiful little girl."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah she's pretty awesome."

"Are you and Lucas going to try and have another baby?"

"I don't think so. We have enough. Remember we have two grown children, and a grandchild."

"It seems like you have the perfect life."

"Yeah I got everything I ever dreamed for. It took me a while to get it but I finally did. Brooke, when are you going to go after your dreams?"

"I already have everything I ever dreamed for."

"Brooke you always wanted a family and someone to love, and I know you still want that."

"Peyton…"

"Brooke what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of getting my heart broken. Julian and I are having fun."

"Yeah but fun doesn't always give you a happy ever after."

Brooke looked down at Emma. "Julian wants more."

"What?"

"He wants more than just sex. He wants the happy ever after."

"Brooke that's great. Do you feel that way about him?"

"I just wanted sex. That's all I wanted. I don't want him to break my heart."

Peyton shook her head, "If you don't give him chance you'll never know what can happen. I was scared to death of Lucas breaking my heart, but look where we are now. I am so in love Brooke, and I want the same for you."

"What if…"

"Enough with the what ifs. You can't live your life being scared and questioning everything you do. You have to take a leap faith. That's what love is all about."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Riley walked into the apartment holding a sleeping Darcy. She put her in her bed, and then walked back into the living room to see David waiting on her. "Hey hottie…" She gave him a kiss and noticed the book he was holding. "Did you read it?"

"No," he handed it to her. "And I don't think I want too."

"Why not? It's a good read."

"I don't want to read it. I don't need to read it."

"It's a love story. It's my love story, and it is part of who I am and who I will always be, but I love you."

"I know that. That's why I don't have to read it. I don't need too."

"I want you too."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know everything about me. This book is a part of my life. But you are apart of my life now too. I love you so much David."

"I love you too Riley." He leans in and kisses her slowly. "It doesn't matter if I read the book because I'm still going to love you no matter what."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck. His simple touch sent chills up and down her back. She went to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's the only thing I want."

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently. The place wasn't set in a romantic tone, but that didn't matter. All they needed was each other. This was a moment they would remember forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke went home to find Julian had left her a note.

Dear Brooke,

I have fallen in love with you Brooke Davis, but it is obvious that you aren't ready for the commitment. I know I'm probably taking the coward's way out by writing this letter, but I knew if I did it in person we would just end up back in bed together. I've never had these kinds of feelings for anyone in my life, but I'm not going to pressure you. When you are ready to love me back you will, and I'll be waiting. But I can't just sleep with you anymore.

Love forever, Julian

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning David was lying in bed alone. Riley and Darcy had gone to get breakfast. Lucas knocked on the door and let himself in. He saw David come out of the bedroom in just his boxer.

"Oh God Mr. Scott you scared me."

"Where's Riley?" Lucas knew exactly what he had walked in on.

"She and Darcy went to pick up some breakfast."

"Oh…" Lucas was just staring at him.

"I feel a little weird here."

"Riley told me that the two of you weren't actually sleeping together."

"We weren't until last night. You have to know that I love your daughter so much Mr. Scott."

"That's not what scares me. Riley has only ever been in love once, and I'm just scared that the two of you are moving way too fast."

"We're not."

"She hasn't dated anyone since Owen."

"Are you suggesting I'm a rebound?" He was sick of being called a rebound.

"I'm suggesting that maybe the two of you should slow things down, and you can't do that by moving in here."

David didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm looking out for my little girl. Someone has too."

David nodded. "I need to change before they get back." He walked back into the bedroom. Lucas hoped that he had done the right thing.

* * *

**This chapter didn't flow as nicely as I like them too, but I still think it turned out okay. Sorry that there was no Julie/Preston, but you will see them next chapter. I really like them together. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are too good to me. I love getting reviews and you guys never fail to amaze me. Thanks again.**


	13. Ch13 But I Love You

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 13 But I Love You **

_When things seem too good to be true most of the time they are. _

Three days, five hours, twenty minutes, thirty seconds, and counting….Riley hadn't talked to David it what seemed a lifetime. They hadn't gone that long without talking or seeing each other since they started dating. He wasn't answering his phone, and she had no idea what she did wrong. She thought that everything was perfect. She thought they were happy. She couldn't figure it out.

"Mommy," Darcy walked into the living room with her hands on her hips. "Where's David? He hasn't been here in forever."

"I don't know sweetie. I think he's just really busy."

Darcy shook her head and sat on the couch. "He isn't too busy. He is never too busy for us."

Riley smiled. She couldn't think of any other explanation to why he hadn't called. Nothing she thought of made sense.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Preston were at the Scott house eating delivery pizza. They had offered to baby sit for Peyton and Lucas. Peyton was hesitant to leave Emma alone, but Lucas had convinced her that they needed to have sometime where it was just the two of them. He missed spending alone time with her.

Julie had put Emma to bed, and Preston had given Sawyer a bath and put in a movie for him to watch. He was hoping to have some alone time with Julie himself.

"Your little brother and sister are too cute."

"They take after me." He laughed. There was no way that they looked like him, but he liked to think that they did.

"I'll be praying for them then." She laughed and he started to tickle her. "Stop, stop…you're going to wake up Emma."

"No you are going to wake up Emma with all your loud laughing."

"Well if you stop tickling me." She struggled to catch her breath. He finally positioned himself on top of her. She was lying down on the couch. He smiled and kissed her. The kissed turned more passionate than either one of them expected.

Before he knew it he had moved his hand up her shirt. To his surprise she didn't stop him. "I love you Julie." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Preston. I'm ready to be with you."

"I don't want you to feel pressured. This time I promise I'll wait for you forever."

"Forever is too long to wait. I'm ready for this. I love you. I trust you, and I want to be with you. I don't feel pressured. I feel loved." She gently grabs his head and pulls him closer to her. "Make love to me."

"Okay…but first we need to make sure Sawyer is asleep, and I want to go upstairs."

"Okay…" She couldn't wait to be with him in closest most intimate way possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and Peyton had made plans to eat at a nice restaurant. That was a luxury they didn't get to have very often with children. But instead they never made it to the restaurant. They checked into a cheap hotel for a couple of hours. They wanted to be alone. They wanted to be really alone with no interruptions.

They laid in bed together with their legs intertwined with one another. Peyton had her head rested on Lucas' chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. "I've missed you so much." She smiled.

"I know. I've missed you too. I never knew having kids kind of put a damper on the sex life."

"Well we must have a pretty good sex life considering all the kids we have." She laughed. Lucas loved her laugh.

"Have I told you lately how much I love your laugh? Because I do, but it isn't just your laugh that I love. I love everything about you Peyton Scott."

"Luke I know you love me."

"Yeah I know you know that I love you, but you deserve to hear it every single day. You deserve to know why I love you, and that I fall more and more in love with you every single second of every single day."

He kissed her forehead. "I must have done something pretty damn great in my past life to have someone like you in my life."

"Do you still love me when I don't wear make-up, and I have baby throw up all over me?"

"Yes, and I will love you when you are old and gray and you have to wear diapers."

She laughed slightly. "It feels really good to hear you say all those things about me, even the diapers part. I love that you love me. I love that you love our children, and I love that you can put a smile on my face by just walking into the room. I love that you made all my dreams come true. And I just love loving you."

She positioned herself on top of him and started kissing him. "We should probably get home to our children." She didn't move. She just continued to kiss him softly.

"I think I have another round in me. I've really missed you."

"I think I could go again too."

He flipped her over to where he was now on top of her. "That's another thing I love about you."

"What's that?"

"You are damn good in bed."

She giggled and he kissed her passionately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Preston were now in his room. She had taken his shirt off and he was helping her take hers off.

They had made sure that everyone was asleep, and if Emma started crying they would be able to hear her.

"I want you to know I love you."

"I do. I know that Preston. I love you too. I want this. I want you to be my first. I always have." She led him to the bed.

He laid her down gently, and he laid on top of her kissing her harder and harder. She helped him unbutton his pants and he slid them off.

This was their moment. They were finally going to be together, and everything seemed to make sense to both of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley had put Darcy to bed, but she was no where near ready for bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. All she could think about was David, and his failure to call her or answer the phone.

She sat down on the couch and sighed. She heard a knock at her door. She hoped it was David, and her wish came true when she opened the door to see him smiling back at her.

"Hi…"

He didn't look happy, and that scared her more than anything in the world.

"We need to talk."

Her heart stopped or so it felt as if it had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston was on top of Julie and they were kissing when a voice interrupted their moment. "Preston, what are you doing?"

Julie pushed Preston off of her and he sat up to see Sawyer staring wide eyed at him.

"You're hurting her." He screamed and ran out of the room.

Preston couldn't believe it. His parents were going to kill him.

"Shit…"

"Oh my God…." Julie was in shock. "I thought he was asleep."

"Damn it I did too. Do you think he saw anything?"

"I think he thinks that you attacked me. God what are we going to do?"

"Pray that he doesn't tell my parents."

Julie bit her bottom lip. They had probably scarred Sawyer for life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

David and Riley walked into her living room. "Can I get you something to drink?" She tried to make small talk. She didn't know if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"No I'm fine."

"Okay…"

They both sat in silence.

"Why haven't you called me? I tried calling you, and you didn't answer. What happened?" She broke the awkward silence. He didn't answer. "Did you read the book? If you did that shouldn't have changed anything."

"I didn't read it. I don't need to read it."

"Okay fine then why the hell haven't you called me?" She raised her voice, but not too much because Darcy was sleeping in the other room.

"I've been thinking a lot. Mainly I've been thinking about us, and I think that we're moving too fast."

"Okay we can slow down. You don't have to move in if you don't want too."

"It has nothing to do with moving in with you."

"Then what does it have to do with? I have no idea what happened. One minute we were happy. We slept together. Was I just a one night stand for you? You get me into bed and then you dump me. I'm a little confused."

"No, you are so much more than just a one night stand. I love you so much, but I think that we need to take a break."

"What?"

This was hard for him. Harder than she would ever know, "I think that we should take a break. I think that we should date other people."

"I don't want to date other people. I love you. I only want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, and after we have dated other people if we still love each then that means we are supposed to be together."

"I know that we are supposed to get together."

She walked closer to him and pulled him into a kiss. "Kissing you is all I want to do. Don't do this to me. You're breaking my heart."

David pulled away from her and walked to the door. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you say that? You're walking away from me."

"If we're meant to be together then we will be." He turned away and then turned back towards her. "Give Darcy a kiss for me." And with that said he walked out the door.

She couldn't believe he broke up with her. He didn't even give her a real reason. There had to be more to their break up than just needing time apart.

David hated breaking up with her, but he knew that she needed to date around and make sure that she really wanted to be with him. He didn't want to be her rebound. He wanted to make sure he was the real thing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting on his parents.

"You are going to wear a whole into the floor. Just calm down," Julie pleaded with him. Worrying about it wasn't going to make it better. "You know I should be the one that is upset."

"Why? You're parents are going to kill you for exposing their youngest son to sex."

"Yeah but a person's first time is supposed to be the most magical and memorable moment of their life. It was definitely unforgettable, but not what I expected."

He made a funny face.

"No honey I mean you were great, but your brother walking in on us was less than romantic."

"Tell me about it," he jumped as he heard the door open. "I'm dead."

"Oh hey guys," Peyton smiled. She had the most magical night in the world with the man she loved. "How were the kids?"

Preston didn't say anything.

"Um is there something we should know? Was Sawyer bad? Sometimes he can be a handful." Lucas told them.

"Um…" Preston couldn't even say it. He and Julie shared looks.

"Someone better tell me what's going on?" Peyton warned.

"Mommy," Sawyer came running down the stairs. "I'm so glad you were home. Preston was on top of Julie. He was hurting her."

Peyton and Lucas' eyes got bigger than Preston had ever seen them get before. "What?" Peyton knew that she didn't want to know what he was talking about.

"I saw him on top of her in his room. They were making lots of noise."

Lucas gave him a look that could have killed. Preston started backing up from him.

Peyton couldn't believe her ears.

Julie was completely and totally embarrassed.

"Um okay…Sawyer, can you go upstairs for a second. We'll be up in just a second to talk and tuck you in."

"Okay mommy, don't let Preston hurt her anymore."

"Don't worry Sawyer. We'll take care of Preston." Lucas took a deep breath. He didn't want to murder his own son. Sawyer ran upstairs. "What the hell happened?"

"What the hell did he walk in on?"

"I should probably go." Julie started to leave, but Peyton grabbed her shirt. "Not so fast missy."

"He might have walked in on us together in bed."

Peyton lost her balance. "I think I need to sit down."

"You were supposed to be watching him."

"I thought he was asleep."

"How are we going to explain what he saw?" Peyton still couldn't wrap her head around all of it. "He's only four."

"I know. Mom I'm sorry."

"That doesn't work."

"What exactly did he see?" Lucas was praying they could spin the story a different way.

"We were in bed together, and I was on top of her. You know…"

"Yeah I think we get the picture."

"God this is embarrassing," Julie couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"Maybe you could tell him we were wrestling."

"Maybe you could tell him he was dreaming."

"Maybe we could just kill you." Lucas suggested.

"I could talk to him if you want." Preston wanted to make things better.

"No that's okay we'll handle it. Julie you should probably go."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"I'll walk you out." Preston walked passed his parents. Lucas grabbed his shirt and whispered in his ear.

"I'm happy that the two of you are finally together. You deserve some happiness, but if we can't clear this from Sawyer's mind I'm gonna kill you."

"I got it."

Peyton shook her head. "Let's go talk to our son."

Lucas held her hand and they walked up the stairs. Emma started crying. "I'll get her. You talk to Sawyer."

"Coward…." He laughed.

"Save by the crying baby." She laughed and walked into the nursery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julie and Preston were kissing on the porch. "I'm sorry this night wasn't everything that you wanted it to be."

She touched his lips with her hand. "It was everything that I wanted it to be. It wasn't perfect, but if it would have been then it wouldn't have been our style. Nothing about us is perfect except for the fact that we love each other. That's all I needed tonight." She kissed him again.

It was a perfect night because she was with the guy she loved with all her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sawyer," Lucas walked into his young son's room.

"Daddy, were they just playing?"

"Yeah buddy….Preston wasn't trying to hurt Julie."

"Am I supposed to play with girls like that?" Sawyer asked innocently.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "You aren't supposed to do that."

"Is Preston in trouble?"

"You better believe it. Will you promise me that you will forget everything that you saw tonight?"

"Okay daddy….I forgot about it when I saw you and mommy playing that way."

Lucas almost choked. "What?" They thought they had always been pretty careful.

"I walked in and you and mommy were playing that way. I told Riley, and she said that sometimes big people play that way, but little people should never do that, and then she gave me milk and a cookie and told me never to talk about it again. Is she going to be mad at me because I told you?"

"No buddy she's not going to be mad at you. Just remember what Riley told you, and never talk about it again okay. And one day when you're a little older will talk about what you saw a little more."

"Okay…I love you daddy. And just so you know I would never play like that. It doesn't even look like fun."

Lucas shook his head. "No it's no fun at all." Lucas just smiled. "Alright little man it's way past your bed time. And I love you too."

"Sweet dreams daddy…."

"Sweet dreams Sawyer," Lucas smiled as he turned off Sawyer's light. He never thought in a million years this would be his life, but he was sure in the hell glad that it was. He had an amazing wife, amazing children, and everything he could ever want. It was perfect.

He walked into the bedroom where he saw Peyton and Emma asleep on the bed. He laid down beside them. The perfect life was the last thought on his mind as he drifted off to sleep with his arm around his wife.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley couldn't sleep. She was heartbroken and devastated. Darcy walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Mommy's just a little sad baby."

She wrapped her arms around Riley. "It's okay mommy. Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here."

Riley realized then that Darcy was the only thing that she needed. She was her life and her whole world.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys make me so happy. **

**I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter. I'm not sure how I felt about it so I'm dying to know what yall thought. **


	14. Ch14 Tears and Pain

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 14 Tears and Pain **

_Sometimes it is best for you to mind your own business. _

Lucas, Peyton, Riley, Preston, Sawyer, and Darcy were having a family dinner. It was something that didn't happen often in their busy household, but Peyton thought it was needed.

"Dinner was great mom," Preston started to get up.

"Wait a minute…you didn't even eat half of the food on your plate." Peyton pointed to his plate which still had a good portion of his food on it.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Do I have to eat mommy?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes everyone has to eat, and no one is leaving this table until everyone is finished." Peyton told all of them. She could see the look of disappointment come across all of their faces.

"Mom I have plans with Julie."

"I don't care who you have plans with. Tonight is family night, and we are all going to eat dinner together. And we are going to like it."

Riley was playing with her food. She was still upset about her breakup with David.

"Riles, are you okay?" Lucas noticed her rather sad face. She hadn't told them about her breakup. It was just too hard to talk about. She had talked to Brooke about it. They both were having relationship problems.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Mommy is sad because David doesn't come around anymore." Darcy told them.

"Darcy you don't have to tell everyone everything about my life." Her words had come out a lot angrier than she had intended them to be. "I'm sorry. This was a nice thought, but I'm just not in the mood." She got from the table and walked off.

Preston looked at Darcy. "It's okay Darcy. Mommy is just sad."

Darcy nodded her head and took another bite of her beans.

Lucas suddenly felt guilty. "I should go talk to her."

Lucas got up from the table. Preston gave Peyton a look.

She threw her hands up in the air. She realized she had been defeated. "Go ahead…go see your girlfriend."

"Can we go play mommy?" Sawyer asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead…."

Preston, Sawyer, and Darcy all left the table. She was the only one left. "This is such a great family dinner." She said to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riley was cleaning. Whenever she was upset she liked to clean. It took her mind off of her pain.

"Hey," Lucas said as he walked into her apartment.

"Dad I would really just like to be alone right now."

"I know, but um I thought maybe you would want to talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about. David doesn't want to be with me."

She sat down on the couch and Lucas sat beside her.

"What happened?"

"He just told me that I needed to date other people. He thinks that there is someone else out there for me, and he said if we were meant to be together then we would be. I just don't get it. I thought we were meant to be together, and I thought he felt the same way." Her voice started to break, "One minute we're fine, and the next minute he's acting all weird. I don't know what happened."

Lucas bit his bottom lip. He knew exactly what had happened, and it was all his fault.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Preston and Julie were at what was going to be his art gallery eventually. They had decorated it with candles, roses, and an inflatable air mattress. It was where they would go to be alone together.

"You know I am so glad you're Aunt Brooke bought this place for you." Julie said as she rested her head on his chest. "It is the perfect place for us to be alone together."

"I know. We don't have any interruptions."

"Yeah like a little brother named Sawyer."

"Yeah but what a story to tell your grandkids about your first time."

"I'm never telling anyone that story." She laughed. "I'd rather tell them about our real first time because it was perfect. Well anytime I'm with you is perfect."

"I'm sorry that…"

"Hey," she put her finger on his lips. "No more apologies. We love each other and that is all that matters." She kisses him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was pacing back and forth outside of Julian's apartment. She had been watching his apartment for the past few days. She just couldn't bring herself to knock. She wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid. She was afraid mainly of following her heart and having it broken into a million tiny pieces.

She finally got the nerve to knock but found herself regretting the decision. She decided to run.

"Brooke," Julian said as he opened the door. "You finally found the courage to knock. I've been waiting on you."

"You knew that I was out here." She came to the conclusion.

"Yeah I've been watching you for the past few days."

"Why didn't you come out and say something?"

"Because I knew you would knock when you were ready." He smiled at her. "Are you ready Brooke Davis?"

"I'm scared…I'm scared because I know that I could love you one day, and I don't want you to break my heart. Sex is the easy part. Love is the hard part."

"Love is only hard if you let it be."

"You are such an amazing guy, and I never thought in a million years that I could ever have feelings like this for you."

"But you do don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well I have them for you too. I care about you, and I'm not promising that our life is going to be perfect together because there will be hard and difficult times, but if you let me in Brooke….I do promise that I will be there to catch you when you fall, and to help you through all those hard times. I want this. I want us to be so much more than just sex."

"But the sex is really good," she laughed.

"Oh the sex is great, but I want more. Do you want more with me Brooke Davis?"

"I'd be stupid if I let someone like you walk out of my life. So yes Julian Baker I want more with you."

She smiled and he picked her up and twirled her around. He then kissed her more passionately than either one of them could ever remember. Maybe just maybe this was going to be Brooke happy ever after. Maybe Julian Baker was the one boy that could make her happier than anyone else ever could. And if not at least she tried. At least she put her heart out there and gave love a chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Early the next morning Lucas was sitting up in bed. Peyton woke up and saw her distressed husband. "Luke, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He lied.

"What's wrong? What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically think I did something wrong?"

"I can tell. What happened?" Peyton sat up next to him.

"I'm an idiot. I screwed up. I should have just stayed out of it. Did you see her face last night? She was heartbroken. God that boy loves her."

Peyton was catching on piece by piece. "Did you do something to David?"

"I was just trying to help. I thought I was helping."

"Lucas you promised not to meddle in her life."

"She's my little girl. She needs me."

"Yeah to butt out of her life," she was angry with him. "What did you say to David?"

"I might have called him a rebound."

"God you are an idiot." She stood up. "What were you thinking? We were the ones that told Riley to go and put her heart out on the line, and when she does you freak out and call her boyfriend a rebound. David was far from a rebound. She loves him."

"I just want her to be happy."

"Well you ruined her chances for that. Lucas I am so disappointed in you."

"You act like I'm a child that did something wrong."

"If the shoe fits," she snapped at him. "I tell you what. You are going to fix this."

"How?"

"I don't know, but until you fix it I'm mad at you."

"Peyt," he pleaded as she walked to the door.

"I love that you think you have to protect our kids. I think it is sexy, but Lucas you have to let them go eventually. Riley is a grown woman and she is more than capable of making decisions in her life. David looks at Riley the way you look at me. And I would hate for someone to say that we weren't meant to be together because I hadn't dated enough." She shook her head, "Sometimes you don't have to date around to know that you are with the guy you are supposed to be with for the rest of your life. Love doesn't have a deadline or fall on a timeline." She smiled at him although she was very upset, "Love just happens, and it is a blessing when you find the one you are supposed to be with forever, trust me I know. Maybe Riley got luckier than all the rest of us. She was able to fall in love on her first couple of tries."

Lucas nodded his head as his wife walked out of the room. He knew that he had to fix his mistake. He had to make things better for Riley and David.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That afternoon Lucas made his way to David's dorm room. He knocked on the door. David answered. "Mr. Scott…." He was surprised to see him.

"I need to talk to you." Lucas said as he walked in.

"Um how did you know where to find me?"

"I asked around."

"I don't know what you want to talk about. I did exactly what I thought you wanted me to do. I'm giving Riley a chance to date other guys."

"I was wrong." Lucas admitted. It was the truth. He had been very wrong. "My daughter is heartbroken."

"She'll be okay once she starts dating again."

"She doesn't want to date again David. She wants you."

David sighed, "I read the book. It was very well written by the way. She was so in love with Owen. He saved her. I don't know how I can compete with that."

"You don't have to compete with that."

"She'll always have this idea of what a guy is supposed to be like. She's always going to want me to save her. And I don't think I can do that."

"You do save her. You save her by loving her. I was wrong to think that you were just a rebound because you aren't. David she loves you so much."

"Yeah but sometimes love isn't enough."

"But sometimes it is. If you love Riley then the two of you should be together because you never know when life is going to pass you by. Life is too short not to give it all you got when you have it."

David took a deep breath.

"If you love her and you can't imagine spending one day without her then that is the real thing. I want my daughter to be happy and you make her and Darcy very happy. And as for the book I believe everyone has a story to tell. Some are better than others, but we all have something to say. Maybe it is time you and Riley write your own book together."

Lucas prayed that he had fixed the mess of things he had made.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was working at Clothes over Bros. Darcy was spending the day with Peyton, Sawyer, and Emma.

The store was pretty empty and Brooke had taken the day off. Riley was working on some homework while she watched the store.

The door opened and a beautiful blonde haired green eyed boy walked into the room. "Hey I'm Matt…I'm here to do some work for Brooke. You aren't Brook."

"No I'm not Brooke. She is not in today. But I'm Riley I can help you." She thought he was very cute.

He thought the same thing about her. "Yeah I think you'll do. I have to take a look at the air condition. She said it was broken."

"It isn't broken. It is working just fine besides its kind of cold outside."

"Yeah I know….I Brooke sent me to meet you."

"What?"

He smiled as he walked closer to her. "I couldn't think of a better excuse. She told me that she had a very attractive employee and friend she wanted me to meet."

"So this was a setup." She realized that Brooke was only trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah I guess so. I have to admit Brooke was right about you. You are gorgeous."

"Thank you…You aren't so bad yourself."

"Well um after you close up we could go get something to eat if you want."

She thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to say yes because she loved David, but she didn't want to say no because David had told her to date others. She didn't want to be lonely forever.

Her phone went off. "Hold that thought…" It was a text from Brooke. "It looks like I'm supposed to close the store early today. Do you want to get something to eat now?"

"I'd like that a lot."

"Okay…just let me close up and we can go." Baby steps she thought to herself.

She locked the door and they walked out together. David was walking to the store when he saw the two of them together. It looked like he was too late. He had lost his chance. Maybe Lucas was right the first time. He was just a rebound.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I kind of liked it. The next chapter is going to have more Leyton. **

**Let me know what you thought**

**And thanks for the reviews. Like always you guys rock. **


	15. Ch 15 Pieces

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 15 Pieces **

_Life is a puzzle and sometimes the pieces are hard to put together. _

Riley was having lunch with Matt. It was their second date, and he was a very nice guy.

"So you are a business major?" He asked again. He had asked her that question several times. Maybe he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah and I really love fashion."

"That's cool. You are really pretty."

"Thanks…" She was somewhat uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was him or if it was the fact that he wasn't David.

"Is something wrong?"

He noticed the tension that filled their date. He wasn't sure if she was really that into him.

"Yeah actually…I'm sorry…I love Brooke to death, and I know she was just trying to help, but this isn't gonna work. I'm in love with someone else, and although he wants me to date other people I can't. I only want to be with him, and this isn't fair to you."

Matt nodded. "It's okay Riley. At least we tried."

"You aren't mad. I totally wasted your time."

"I made a new friend," he shrugged. "I like having new friends."

"Me too," she smiled. The truth was a lot less painful than she thought it was going to be. She was sure that he would be mad at her, but he wasn't. He really was a good guy.

Now she just had to figure out away to get David back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

David was in the park moping. He couldn't believe that he had let Riley get away. It was all his fault that she was dating someone else. He kicked the dirt, "Damn it…"

"Hey David," Julie greeted him. "How are you?"

"Not good," he let out a heavy sigh.

"I heard about the breakup."

"It should have never happened. I was stupid to let her go."

"She still loves you. There is still time to get her back."

"I doubt it. I saw her with another guy yesterday."

Julie sat down beside him. She smiled, "If I know Riley at all she's only doing that because it is what you want. She loves you and she will never stop loving you."

"I don't know what to do."

"You fight for her. Every girl on the planet wants a guy that is willing to fight for her. Show Riley that you don't care if she's only ever love one other person. Tell her that you are just glad that she loves you. The other stuff shouldn't matter."

"Thanks Julie…"

"I've learned from experience." She smiled at him. She and Preston were finally in a good place. And she hoped David and Riley would find that same good place.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was at home alone. It was a luxury that didn't come often. Peyton had taken Sawyer and Darcy to get some new clothes, and Brooke was taking care of Emma for a little while.

Lucas found it peaceful to be home alone until he heard a knock at the door. He sighed. He was hoping to have a few minutes to write without any interruptions.

When he opened the door he saw an older man standing in front of him. He was rugged looking as if he had endured a hard life.

"Hi…Can I help you?" Lucas stared at him. He had no idea who he was.

"Does Peyton Sawyer live here?"

"No, but Peyton Scott does. She's my wife."

The man let out a slight smile. "That's nice. I always knew she would find a nice man to share her life with."

Lucas looked at him strangely. "Who are you?"

The man bit his bottom lip. He knew Lucas was waiting for answers. "Is Peyton here?"

"No…Could you please tell me who you are?"

"Only if I can wait for her," the man bargained with Lucas.

Lucas nodded his head. "You can wait for her."

"Good…I've missed her a lot."

The man was being vague, too vague for Lucas' liking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that afternoon Riley walked into her apartment to find rose petals and candles all over the place.

David walked out of her bedroom. "You're home."

"Yeah," she was confused. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"You leave a key under the mat."

"Oh, but you still didn't answer my question. Why are you here? I mean we aren't dating or anything." She was being a little ruder than she had wanted to be, but he deserved it. He was breaking her heart.

He smiled and walked closer to her. "I am an idiot for ever thinking that I could live my life without you or Darcy in it. I don't even know who I was before I met you. You gave me something to look forward too. You gave me a life to be proud of. I love you Riley Hannah Scott, and that is never going to change."

She smiled. He put her hands in his. "I'm sorry for ever thinking that we could be apart. I want to be with you, and I am the luckiest damn guy on the planet because you chose to love me."

"Don't you ever leave me again," she kissed him as if they hadn't kissed in years.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Julian were playing with Emma. "I'm glad Peyton lets you spend time with Emma. She's a cutie."

"You better be talking about Emma." She joked.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah that's exactly who I was talking about." He laughed. "Of course I was talking about Emma. She's the cutest baby I have ever seen." He talked in his baby voice.

"I'm surprised at how well you get along with her. I kind of thought you would be scared of babies."

"No way…I love kids. I've always kind of wanted kids one day." He knew he was bringing up a very dangerous topic, especially with Brooke considering she wasn't big on commitment.

"Me too…I've always wanted to have a baby. I just never had anyone to have a baby with." She looked at him.

He smiled, "Would you maybe want to have a baby with me one day?" He asked. He wasn't sure what she would say.

Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously. She looked at Emma and then back at Julian. "I think our baby would be hot." She smiled.

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a yes Julian Baker. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have a baby with one day."

He kissed her forehead and looked at Emma. "Did you hear that Emma? Your Aunt Brooke and I are going to have you a little cousin one day."

Brooke couldn't remember a time where she had been happier. Julian was a good man, and he was her man. That was all that mattered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Preston was at his gallery painting. Julie walked in. "Hey…"

"Wow Pres these are awesome. I didn't know my man was so talented."

"Thanks…but they aren't as good as they could be. I've got to work my ass off if I ever want to be anything in the art world."

"Oh," she rubbed his chest. "Could you work your ass off later? I'd really like you to kiss me right now."

She smiled.

He turned around. "I think I could take a break. Kissing you is a lot more fun than making money." He laughed as he kissed her. Life couldn't get better than this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas and the man were sitting on the couch. Lucas couldn't believe that he was sitting with the man that he had barely heard anything about. He thought maybe he was dead.

Peyton walked in fussing at Sawyer and Darcy. "No you cannot have any chocolate before dinner."

"Why mommy?" Sawyer whined.

"Because I said so…." Peyton loved being a mom.

"Ugh…" Sawyer stomped his feet. "Darcy, do you want to go play with me?"

"Sure," Darcy and Sawyer ran upstairs.

Peyton walked into the living room. "Lucas…" She stopped once she saw who was with him. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I thought you were dead."

The man smiled, "You look beautiful just like your mother."

"Get out of my house." Peyton yelled, but not loud enough for the kids to hear her upstairs.

"That is no way to talk to your dad." He said.

"I don't have a dad. He left me years ago." Peyton said harshly and walked upstairs.

Lucas felt helpless. He didn't know what to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

David and Riley are lying in bed together. "Wow…" was all she could say. "I've missed that so much."

"I don't know why I ever listened to your dad."

Riley sat up in the bed when she heard her dad's name. "What did my dad say?"

"Um nothing…" He lied.

"Spill your guts Mr. McAdams." She gave him the look, and he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Your dad is the reason that I thought we should take a break. He told me that you have never really dated since Owen, and that I was probably a rebound."

"What?" she was furious.

"Don't be mad at him…He was just trying to help."

"He is always trying to help, but it doesn't. He only makes things worse." She sighed angrily. "Something has to change. I can't take this anymore."

Riley wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to do something. She couldn't take her dad's constant meddling anymore.

* * *

**Okay so how many of you were expecting Peyton's dad to show up? **

**I know this was another short chapter, but I thought it was better split up. A lot of drama is coming in the next chapter, and there will be a lot of Lucas and Peyton I promise. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	16. Ch16 Overprotective Fathers

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 16 Overprotective Fathers **

_Dad's try to do good by their daughters. Sometimes they succeed and sometimes they fail miserably. _

Lucas walked upstairs to talk to his very upset wife. "Peyton…"

"Lucas I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you let that man in our home." She yelled at him.

"He's your father."

"No…he is not my father…he hasn't been my FATHER in years. He doesn't just get to waltz back in my life like nothing ever happened."

Lucas took a deep breath. He knew his next comment would probably land him in the dog house. "I think you are being a hypocrite." It didn't quiet come out like he had wanted it too.

"WHAT?" She gave him a look that could kill. "I am not a hypocrite. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because when my dad came back into town you urged me to get to know. You wanted me to give him a chance, and I did. And I'm glad that I did."

"At least when your dad left you he left you with a mom and a family. I had nothing. I was beaten for years because of him. I hate him."

"Things happen for a reason Peyton, and I think that your life has turned out pretty great even though your dad left you." He rubbed her shoulders. "You don't have to get to know him, but I think maybe you should listen to what he has to say."

She left out a breathy sigh. "I don't owe him anything."

"No you don't, but I think that you might regret it if you don't hear him out."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley walked upstairs with fume coming out of her ears. She was so mad at her dad for butting into her life. He didn't know when to stop.

"Dad…" She yelled, but her dad wasn't downstairs. She ran into Larry, Peyton's father. "Um who are you?"

"I'm Larry Sawyer. Who are you?"

"I guess I'm kind of Peyton's daughter. So that would kind of make you my grandfather."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I thought you were dead." She said bluntly.

"Yeah I guess it seems that way, but I'm definitely a live."

"That's nice…Have you seen my father?"

"Um Lucas?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks….Oh and it's nice to meet you grandpa." She stomped upstairs.

Larry smiled. He wished Peyton felt the same way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dad…Dad…Dad…" She opened the door to his bedroom.

"Uh oh…" Lucas knew he was in trouble.

"What's going on?" Peyton wondered.

"My dad is an ass."

Lucas looked at Peyton. "I'm gonna go downstairs." Peyton said. "I guess I need to talk to Larry." She walked out of the room.

"Riley I'm sorry." He knew why she was mad. "I didn't know he was going to break up with you."

"That doesn't matter. You shouldn't have talked to him behind my back. My relationship is my business. It is not yours."

"I know, and I am sorry. But it isn't going to do you any good to yell at me."

"No you're right because you just don't get it. I love you dad I do, but I let you have too big a say in my life."

"Riley…"

"No dad…it is the truth…I love living here I do. It has been a life saver for me and Darcy, but I'm an adult now, and I need to learn how to take care of myself and my daughter without you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm moving out."

"No," he said sternly. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yes, I have too."

"So you are just going to move in with David. This is what I was afraid of. You two are moving way too fast."

"I'm not moving in with David. I called Julie before I came upstairs, and we're going to move in together. She's tired of living at home too. She needs her space just like I do."

"How are you going to afford this?"

"I work at Clothes over Bros. Brooke pays well."

"Where is Darcy going to stay during the day?"

"I assumed that you wouldn't want to keep her if we weren't living here so I called Claudia. She is going to keep her for me."

"I don't think that you should make such a rash decision like this while you are mad. You need time to think about it."

"That's just it dad. I have been thinking about this decision for a while now. I need to learn to be more independent. This is my life, and I need to take charge. I'll be graduating in a year, and we both knew that I couldn't live here forever."

"I was hoping you would."

"I love you daddy, but I have to do this."

"So you aren't doing it because you are mad at me?"

"I'm mad at you, but no I'm not moving out for that reason alone. Everyone has to leave the nest eventually."

"Look at what happened when Preston left…"

"I'm not Preston. I have a four year old to think about."

"I'm gonna miss you. You are my little girl."

"I know that dad, and I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm not going to be moving that far away. We're going to find an apartment close by."

He sighed. He knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter. She was an adult. "I can't lock you in your room until you change your mind can I?"

"No, that doesn't work anymore," she smiled.

"You know I'm still probably going to butt into your business. It is what I do. I'm your dad."

"Yeah you are worse than a mom. But I love you anyways." She hugged. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm gonna take care of myself."

"I really am sorry David broke up with you. I didn't mean to scare him away. I was just worried about you….How did you find out anyway?"

"David let it slip while we were getting back together."

"Oh you got back together?"

"Yeah…we love each other dad, and that's all that matters."

"At least you are happy."

"Very…." She smiled. She never thought in a million years that she could love someone again like she loved David. He made her happy, and she didn't care if she had never really dated around before. She couldn't help it that she got lucky on the first couple of tries.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walked downstairs. Larry was at the door. He was contemplating leaving. "Go ahead," he turned around to face her. "You are so good at leaving."

"I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me."

"I don't, but my husband thinks that I might regret it one day."

"I'm sorry."

"Your apology is a little too late. I have waited far too long for that, and it honestly means nothing to me."

"I shouldn't have walked out on you."

"You are damn right you shouldn't have. I went through hell because you left me. I was a mess."

"I know that you were hurt."

"Yeah you probably read about it in the papers. My ex husband was a murdering son of a bitch. I thank God everyday that he is dead."

"Peyton I know that I was wrong, but I never stopped loving you."

"Save it for someone who cares. You left me when I needed you the most." She had tears running down her face. She looked over at a picture of Riley and Lucas and suddenly changed her tone. "You know what I'm willing to listen to what you have to say, but it better be good."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My husband left his first wife and daughter when she was very young, but he changed, and when she was sixteen he became apart of her life again. He is a wonderful father. He sometimes overprotective, but he loves her nonetheless. If he can change maybe you can too."

"Thank you…I know I will never be able to find the right words to tell you how sorry I am for leaving. I don't even know why I left. I knew that you needed me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't look into your beautiful face everyday and be reminded of your mother. I was a coward and a loser and I regretted my decision every single day."

"Obviously not enough…"

"No I guess not…I've been working on a boat ever since I left you." He pulled a picture of Peyton out of his pocket. "I kept this with me everyday to show me what I was missing. I never, never went a day without thinking about you, and praying that you were okay."

"I wasn't okay."

"I know…And I'm sorry….You look like you have a pretty fantastic life now."

"Yeah I'm really happy now. I have a great husband and great kids."

"I know that I don't even have the right to ask this, but I would love a chance to get to know them, and to maybe get to know you."

Peyton wasn't so sure about that. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Please Peyton….I know that you don't owe me a damn thing, but please grant a dying man his last wish."

Peyton's heart began to break. He was dying. She couldn't believe that her father was standing in front of her for the first time in years, and he was going to die. She didn't know what to say.

She just stood frozen in front of him as Lucas and Riley walked downstairs. Her father was going to die, and she still hated him for leaving her alone for all those years.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Okay so there is the end of another chapter. I know that it was kind of short, and didn't have a lot of the other characters, but I thought it ended where it should. I'm gonna try to have a lot more Lucas and Peyton in the next chapter. **

**I'll try to update soon, and Please let me know what you thought. **

**Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews. They were awesome as always. **


	17. Ch17 Moving out and Moving on

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 17 Moving Out and Moving On **

_The past always has away of coming back to haunt us. _

It had been three weeks in Tree Hill, and Julie and Riley had finally found the perfect apartment. It had three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, and two bathrooms. It was perfect and also somewhat inexpensive. Together they could both afford it. Riley thought it had to be fate.

Riley had most of her things packed with the help of David. Lucas wasn't too happy about losing his daughter, but at least she wasn't moving too far away.

"I can't believe I'm finally moving out." Riley was excited about her new independence.

"You're all grown up Miss Scott." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss.

"Oh could you two please get a room," Preston joked.

"We will be able to soon enough." Riley kissed her boyfriend once more.

Preston rolled his eyes.

"Just help me with this couch please…."

"Alright…we'll save the kissing for later." He kissed her once more and then helped Preston with the couch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Upstairs Dan was pacing back and forth. "There has to be something I can say to her that will convince her not to move out."

"Trust me Dan I have tried everything. The girls want their independence."

"I know, but I'm gonna miss her."

Lucas smiled, "I'm sure they will both visit often."

"I know. I guess I just have this fear of losing her because I lost you and your brother a long time ago."

"Yeah well you left us. This is a little different." He noticed Dan's face. "Sorry…"

"It's okay I deserved it." Dan sighed. "I guess kids grow up faster than we realized."

"Yeah before I know it Emma and Sawyer will be all grown up and moving out of the house."

They both laughed.

"Luke," Peyton walked into the room. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," he looked at Dan.

"I'll be fine. I'll go see if Riley needs anymore help." Dan walked off.

Lucas walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong Peyton?"

She sighed, "I think that I made a huge mistake."

"With me?" He was trying to make what seemed to be a heavy situation much lighter.

"Maybe…" She gave him a harsh look. "I need you to be serious for once in your life."

"Okay…okay…I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"My father is dying, and his last wish is to spend time with his family, and I turned him down."

"_You're dying?" _

"_Yeah," Larry closed his eyes, and then looked back at his daughter. "I have lung cancer. There is nothing else they can do." _

"_Oh…" was all she could say. _

"_I want to be apart of your life. I want to know my grandchildren." _

"_I…um…" She couldn't believe that her father finally came back into her life, and he was dying. "Why did you come here?" _

"_I told you. I want to be apart of your life." _

"_You haven't wanted to be apart of my life since I was sixteen years old. And now just because you are dying you expect me to let you in." _

"_I thought you were willing to give me a chance." _

"_I don't want to give you a chance just so you can die in a couple of months. I've lost a lot in my life, and I'm not willing to let you in just to lose again." Peyton had tears in her eyes. "You can show yourself out." She walked upstairs. _

"I guess I was just scared of getting close to him and then losing him. I don't want to lose anything else Luke."

"Maybe you already have for not letting him in." Lucas told her.

"What should I do? I have no idea where he is. He could have left already."

"Okay if I tell you something do you promise not to be mad?"

"I promise," she was half lying. If it was bad she would probably be mad at him.

"Your dad is staying at the Tree Hill motel. He was hoping that you would change your mind eventually."

"And he told you?"

"Yeah he told me. Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I just don't know what to do."

"Follow your heart Peyton Scott."

Peyton sighed. Lucas hugged her. "I know that everything will work out in the end."

Peyton smiled. Lucas always knew the right thing to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston and Julie were at the new apartment. "This place is incredible Julie."

"I know. I'm so excited about this move. Nothing is going to ruin this move."

"Which bedroom is yours?" He asked curiously.

"That one…I gave Riley the one that connected to the other room by the bathroom."

"I think we are going to be spending a lot of our time in that bedroom."

"Oh you better believe it." She kissed him. "At least we don't have to worry about my parents anymore."

"But we still have to worry about my sister."

"She'll be busy with David." Julie smiled. "That is why I got a roommate with a boyfriend. I think it works better that way."

"Oh do you…"

"Oh yeah…" He kisses her. "Damn I wish there was a bed in here."

"That has never stopped us before." She laughed and they fell to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Darcy was in her room unpacking all of her boxes.

Riley walked in with David behind her. "Darcy, what are you doing?"

"I want to play with my toys. I don't want them in these boxes."

"Sweetheart they won't be in these boxes for long. We're going to take them out when we get to our new apartment." Riley smiled at her daughter and started putting the toys back in the box.

"Stop," she screamed and dumped the box out all over the floor.

"DARCY ELIZABETH SCOTT," She yelled. "Time out…"

"No," she yelled again.

"Why are you so upset sweetheart?"

"I don't want to move." She pouted.

"What? I thought you were okay with it."

"No…I don't want to leave grandpa."

Lucas walked into the room. "What is with all the yelling?"

Darcy ran straight into Lucas' arms. "I don't want to move. I like living here."

"Darcy…honey we've been talking about this move for weeks."

"I don't want to. I like it here."

Darcy poured out another box.

"Darcy…"

"Hey Riley can we talk for a second?" David pulled her to the side.

"What?"

"Maybe you should listen to what she has to say. This is the only home that she has ever known. Change is hard for four year olds."

"When did you become a genius when it comes to four year olds?"

"I've been watching you for months now." He kissed her cheek. "Just talk to her."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton was standing in front of room 108 with Sawyer and Emma.

Larry finally came to the door. "Peyton…" He smiled when he saw Sawyer and Emma. "This must be…"

"Your grandchildren," she interrupted. "Well two of them. The other two were kind of busy. This is Sawyer, and this is Emma. Guys this is your grandfather."

"Hi," Sawyer said. "Do you have a TV?"

"Sawyer…"

"I want to watch Zack and Cody, mom…"

"I have TV. Why don't you guys come on in?"

"Yay…" Sawyer searched for the remote and changed the channel.

Larry looked at Peyton. "What made you change your mind?"

"I don't agree with what you did, but you are still my father, and that will never change."

"Thank you…"

"You left me when I needed you the most, and I hated you for so long for that. But what kind of person would I be if I did the same thing to you when you need me the most. I don't know what is going to come of any of this, but I'm not going to let you die alone."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Darcy and Riley are now upstairs. "Okay so why don't you want to move?"

"I like it here. All I have to do is run upstairs, and I get to see Sawyer and Emma and nana Peyton and grampy Lucas. I like it. Don't you?"

"I love it, but…"

"I like being here with out family." She had the biggest puppy dog eyes Riley had ever seen. "I'm sorry for not being a very nice girl"

"It's okay sweetie. Apology accepted, but we've already packed up all of our things, and I paid the first part of the rent."

"Please mommy…don't make me move…not yet…" She begged.

Riley hugged her little girl. She knew what she had to do.

Julie and Preston walked into the house. "Hey Riles…Are you all packed?"

"Um…Julie I am so sorry. I might be ready to move out, but my daughter isn't. We're going to stay here a little while longer."

Lucas walked upstairs.

"If that is okay with my dad?"

He had heard their conversation. "It is definitely okay with me."

"Yay…" Darcy jumped up and down.

"What about the apartment? I can't afford it by myself." Julie was sad.

"I have an idea," David spoke up. "I need a place to live."

"You want to live with Julie?" Riley couldn't believe her ears.

"I want a place to live, and Julie needs a roommate."

Riley and Preston shared looks.

"I don't care if you don't care." Riley looked at Preston.

"I don't care."

"Then it is settled. We'll move your stuff out and my stuff in."

Riley smiled, but she didn't know how she really felt about it. Her boyfriend was going to be living with another girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed together later that night. Lucas was smiling from ear to ear.

"So why is my man smiling so much?"

"My daughter isn't moving out. This is truly the best day I've had in a long time."

"Oh…well you can thank your granddaughter for that one…How much did you pay her to throw the fit?"

"Hey…" He was guilty. "I didn't pay her anything. I might have made it sound like she wouldn't get to see me that much if she moved out."

"Lucas Scott," Peyton hit him on the chest. "I thought you were going to stop interfering."

"I never thought it would work, but I'm really glad it did. And now I will stop interfering."

"Really?"

"Probably not but we can pretend."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss. "How was the visit with your dad?"

"It was okay. He is coming over for dinner. I'm trying."

"I'm proud of you."

"Yeah well everyone deserves a second chance."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

David and Riley were sitting on her couch. They had finally brought it back. "I really wanted to move out and prove myself."

"One day you will get that. And maybe your dad we'll leave you alone this time."

"Maybe," she sighed. "I just really wanted this."

"You know you prove yourself everyday. You don't have to move out to do that. You are a wonderful mother. You give up so much so your daughter can be happy, and that is the kind of mother any kid would be lucky to have. Darcy adores you, and so do I."

She kissed him. "I love you, and I'm not worried about you living with Julie. I trust you."

"Good you should. Because I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to be with you forever."

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Okay so I liked this chapter okay. I can't wait to read what you have to say. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They were all kind of mixed. Some of you liked it and some of you didn't, but I like it when reviewers tell me what they liked and disliked because it helps me fix my mistakes later on. **

**So thanks for all the encouragement. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	18. Ch18 We All Fall Down

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 18 We All Fall Down **

_Will you catch me when I fall? _

It has been three months in Tree Hill.

Riley and David were lying in her bed together. He had spent the night with her. He was able to do that on occasion, and she spent the night with him every now and then at his apartment. Things were going great with the living arrangements, and Darcy loved spending the night with David. She also loved it when he spent the night with them. It felt like they were one big happy family.

It was the morning after his graduation from college. He was a year older than Riley. She would be graduating next year if everything worked out the way it was supposed to.

"How does it feel to be a college graduate?"

"Like I have a whole lot of responsibility…"

"Oh I wouldn't know anything about responsibility." She laughed.

"I know. You are such a bomb." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I know, but really how do you want to spend your first day of adulthood?"

"I was thinking that me, you, and Darcy could just take a drive. I want to have an adventure with the two girls I love the most."

Riley smiled, "I would love that, and I'm almost positive that Darcy would love it even more than me." She kisses him. "How did I get so lucky?" She looked at him with love in her eyes. "I mean I never thought in a million years that I would find someone like you. You love me and you love my daughter, and you are always there for us. David I don't know what I would do without you. I love you with all of my heart."

He puts his hands on her face, "I'm the lucky one. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was I'm gonna keep on doing it."

They kiss some more, and then David pulls away. "Let's go wake up Darcy."

They ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Darcy giggled. "Mommy….Daddy…" She didn't realize what she said. "I mean David."

Both Riley and David shared looks. They decided not to say anything. That was not the first time that she had slipped up and called him daddy. She was very attached to him. So was Riley. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it.

"Silly Willy," Riley gave her a hug. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mommy. I love you too David. What are we gonna do today?"

Riley smiled, "We're gonna go on a road trip. Would you like to do that with us today?"

"Yeah," she yelled. "That would be so much fun mommy."

"Yeah we thought so too." Riley tickled her some more.

David smiled at both of them. "I'm going to run to the apartment and get a few things. I'll be back to get the two of you in an hour."

"Okay," she gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

And then he gave Darcy a big hug. "I'll see you after while crocodile."

"Later gator," she smiled. After she knew David was completely out of the house. "Mommy I called him my daddy."

"I know sweetie, but you know that he isn't."

"You've told me mommy. My daddy is in heaven, but I wish that David could be my daddy. I love him."

"I love him too sweet girl."

"He's my best friend."

Riley smiled. Her daughter was so smart and beautiful. And she liked to think of David as Darcy's father too. She loved Owen so much, and she missed everyday, but Darcy really did need a father. She hoped that David could be that for her one day. He kind of already was.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You're my mommy." Darcy told her matter-of-factly.

David walked into his apartment that he shared with Julie, and his phone rang. "Hello….yes sir…I know that sir. I was wait listed. What? Really? That is amazing. Oh…I didn't know that. I thought I would be in North Carolina. Oh okay…Yeah I'll have to get back to you." David couldn't believe it. He had just gotten the best news of his life, but why wasn't he happier about it?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walked downstairs holding Emma. She had been sick for the last few days. "I shouldn't leave her Luke."

Lucas took Emma from Peyton. "Your dad called you. He needs you."

"I know that, but Emma needs me too."

"I promise I will take care of her and Sawyer. Besides you won't even be gone that long."

"I know I just hate leaving her when she's sick."

"Her fever isn't even that high anymore." He gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sawyer," she called out for him. He came running down the stairs.

"What?"

"Ma'am," Lucas fussed at him.

"Ma'am…"

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm gonna miss you."

"Are you going to see grandpa? When do I get to see him?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Remember that I told you that he is really sick."

"Yeah…but I don't want him to go to heaven yet. I just met him. We needs more time."

"I know sweetie…I know, but grandpa loves you, and at least you got to spend sometime with him."

"Tell him I love him.'

"I will. I love you."

"And I love you."

Peyton looked at Lucas and Emma. "I love you." She gave him a quick kiss. "And I love you too." She whispered to Emma. "If her fever gets worse please take her to the hospital.'

"I will baby. Go be with your dad."

"Okay…Bye guys…" Peyton walked out. She had a bad feeling about leaving.

"Daddy…" Sawyer started as soon as he mom walked out of the door.

"What is it buddy?"

Emma started crying.

"I want to go play outside."

"Hold on Sawyer…Emma isn't feeling so well. I think I need to change her diaper. Just go play in your room."

"I don't want to play in my room." He yelled.

"Well I can't take you outside right now, and you are too little to play outside by yourself."

"Daddy…"

"Once I get Emma asleep I'll come outside. We might even get to go swimming."

"I don't want to go swimming. I want to have an adventure."

"Later Sawyer…I'm sorry…" Lucas walked back upstairs with Emma.

Sawyer stomped his feet. He didn't like having a little sister. His daddy didn't get to play with him as much because of her. He wanted to go outside and have an adventure.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Preston was at his gallery painting. It wasn't much of a gallery, but it would be one day. He loved having his own place to go. It was his and only his, and it felt amazing to have somewhere to go and relax and paint.

Julie walked in. "Hey there cutie pie."

"What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I thought we could spend a little time together. You've been spending all your time here, and I've been missing you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just trying to paint something worth selling one day."

"Everything you paint is worth something to me."

"Yeah well it was also worth something to the art program I applied to in New York." He hadn't told anyone about his acceptance.

"What?"

"I got accepted into the art program at NYU."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing. They don't accept very many people."

"I know."

"Are you going to go?"

Preston shook his head. "I thought once upon a time ago that it was what I wanted, but now I'm not so sure."

"You can't stay just for me. I won't let you do that."

"I love you Julie, but I'm not staying just for you. I'm not ready to be on my own. I proved that a long time ago. I still need my mom and dad and family. I don't want to be that far away, and besides I have my gallery. One day I'm gonna open this bad boy up."

"But it would be such an amazing experience."

He shook his head, "I think the experience I'm having right now is all the experience I'm ready to have."

"Preston…"

"Julie you told me that you hated that dance school."

"Yeah I did, but that doesn't mean you are going to hate art school."

"If I thought for one minute that NYU was where I was supposed to be then I would go in heartbeat, but it isn't where I need to be. It isn't even where I want to be. The only reason I applied was because my art teacher wanted me too. I didn't want too."

"What if you end up regretting it one day?"

"I can't live my life based off of ifs. I'm staying in Tree Hill. You know it is just an honor to even be accepted."

Julie nodded her head. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am very happy. I promise." He kissed her.

She was still worried that he was making the wrong decision.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton walked into her dad's hospital room. He had been admitted a week ago, and his condition was worsening. They weren't expecting him to live much longer. It broke Peyton's heart, but at least she got to spend a little time with him. The kids had grown to love him, but she didn't want any of them to be around when he died. She could barely take the thought.

Larry didn't really want them there either. He was just blessed to have them in his life for the little bit of time he had. He had been so lucky that Peyton had taken him back into her life.

"Hey daddy…how are you feeling?"

"I'm still breathing," he said painfully.

"Sawyer told me to tell you that he loves you."

"Well I love him too." Larry really did love that little boy.

"He wanted to come, but I didn't think he should."

"No I don't want him to see me this way."

Peyton sat down on the bed. "Daddy…"

"Don't say anything little girl….I want you to know how proud I am of you, and I really did think of you every single day that I was away."

"I know…"

"I need you to look in that top drawer there."

"Okay…" Peyton opened it to find some papers. Larry reached for them. "What is this?"

"I thought about you everyday. I worked almost everyday that we were apart, and I didn't have any real expenses. I put my money into a savings account for you and your family. I started it the day that I left you alone."

"Dad, that's a lot of money."

"And it is for you and your family. I want to take care of you like I never could when you were younger."

"Dad…"

"Peyton you deserve this money. Your family deserves this money. I love you."

Peyton smiled, "I don't want you to die. I just got you back, and I'm not ready to lose you. So you better keep fighting or I'm gonna be really mad at you."

Larry nodded his head.

"And dad I love you too." Peyton hugged him and a tear fell out of her eye. She really hoped that he could hang on a little longer. She prayed that he would just so they would have more time together as a family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Darcy was running along the water at the beach. Riley and David were cuddling on the picnic blanket they had laying on the sand.

"This really has been the perfect day. Nothing could ruin it."

David sighed.

"What?" She could sense something was wrong.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you remember how I told you that I applied for this really great engineering job?"

"Yeah it was here in Tree Hill. You were going to work and get your masters."

"Yeah…."

"But you didn't get it."

"No I didn't get the one in Tree Hill, but another position opened up, and I got it."

Riley smiled, "Oh my gosh David that is incredible."

"It is in Texas."

"Oh…" she couldn't believe it.

"This is a chance of a lifetime for me. I would be an idiot if I didn't take it. What should I do?"

"It looks like to me you already know what you want to do."

"But what do you want me to do?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. You need to go to Texas and become a famous engineer."

"I'm gonna miss you so much though."

Riley was holding back her tears. She didn't want to cry.

"You could come with me."

Riley shook her head, "I can't move to Texas. I still have one more year of school left, and my family is here."

"Then I just won't go."

"I'm not going to let you not go. You can't pass up an opportunity like this."

"What about us?"

"I guess we'll try the long distance thing. It doesn't matter how far apart we are I am still going to be madly in love with you."

David looked at Darcy. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her that I'm leaving."

"She'll understand. When do you leave?"

"Next week," he said sadly.

"Oh…." A tear finally escaped her eye. She hugged him for dear life. "Can we just forget that you told me about this? I just want to have this one day with you where everything seems perfect. I want to have this memory. I want to feel like a family."

"Okay…forget that I told you." He kissed her. "And we are family, and we always will be."

It broke her heart that he was going to be leaving her, but she understood that this was his career they were talking about. He had to follow his dreams where ever they may take him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was still upstairs with a fussy Emma. Her fever wasn't high at all, but she just didn't feel good.

Sawyer was mad that his dad wasn't paying any attention to him. He had waited a while before he finally decided to go outside and have his own adventure.

At first he was just playing with sticks and dirt, but he got bored quickly and decided to climb the big tree they had on the side of the house. He knew he wasn't allowed to climb on the trees, but he wanted to have an adventure. It wasn't a very tall tree, but way too big for a four year old to be climbing.

He had a hard time but finally found a place to put his foot. He reached for one of the limbs and that is when he lost his balance and fell backwards out of the tree.

Peyton was driving up in the drive way when she saw her son fall. "OH MY GOD!"

She threw the car in park and jumped out. "Sawyer…Sawyer…" she kept screaming. He didn't say anything.

Lucas was in the house looking for Sawyer. "Sawyer Scott if you don't stop hiding from me you are going to be in big trouble. I finally got Emma to sleep. We can go play outside."

As he got closer to the door he heard screams. He ran outside to see his wife holding his little boy. "Peyton, what happened?"

"Why weren't you watching him Lucas?" She was rocking him back and forth. "Call 911 now."

Lucas ran back into the house.

"Come on Sawyer…wake up for mommy….please wake up for mommy."

Sawyer opened his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

Peyton kept rocking him. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"It hurts mommy." His little weak voice finally spoke.

"It's okay baby…daddy is gonna get you help."

**Alright so I know you guys hate me for the cliff hanger, but I promise I'll update soon. I thought it needed a little drama. I thought this chapter had a lot in it, but I still wasn't too happy with it. I had another part I was going to put in here, but I decided to move it to either the next chapter or the next. I know I have at least four chapters left if not more. **

**Let Me Know what you thought! **


	19. Ch19 A Tearful Goodbye

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter A Tearful Goodbye **

_Don't say goodbye…just say I'll see you later…goodbye seems like forever…_

Lucas is in the hospital waiting room pacing back and forth. Andy had taken Emma to his house so she wouldn't be in the way at the hospital. Her fever had gotten much better. Lucas wanted to go back with his son, but Peyton told him to wait in the waiting room. He could tell that she was mad at him, and she had every right to be. It was his fault that Sawyer was hurt. He should have been watching him closer. He would never forgive himself if Sawyer wasn't okay.

"Dad," Riley ran into the waiting room and hugged him. David came in behind her holding Darcy. "How is he?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't know."

"What happened?"

"He fell out of a tree. I wasn't watching him, and he fell out of a tree." Lucas was heartbroken. A tear fell out of his eye. Riley hugged him again.

"Everything is going to be okay. Sawyer is a fighter."

"Can I get you anything Mr. Scott?"

Lucas shook his head. "I just want my son to be okay."

Brooke and Julian walked into the waiting room. "Luke we got you some coffee." Brooke handed it to him.

Karen was at the hospital and she stood up and rubbed Lucas' back. "Honey, why don't you sit down? You need to relax."

"I can't relax," he was a lot louder and harsher than he had intended to be. "Sorry…" He did not like speaking to his mother in that manner not even as an adult. He knew it was disrespectful.

"It's okay. I know you are upset. Do you remember when you and Nathan were jumping on your beds and you were supposed too?" Lucas nodded his head as his mother began to tell the story. "You jumped too high and fell and hit your head on the corner of your dresser. I saw blood everywhere and I panicked. Keith had to get you to the hospital because I was such a mess. The waiting was the worse part. I promise it is going to be okay."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Accidents happen Lucas. This isn't your fault." Dan, who had gotten there during Karen's story, spoke up.

"I should have been watching him closer." Lucas spat at them. He was an emotional wreck. "I know better than to leave a four year old unattended."

"Dad," Preston hugged his father much like Riley had done. "Is he okay?"

Julie walked over to Dan and hugged him.

Lucas was about to speak, but Peyton walked in.

"Lucas," she had been crying. Lucas could tell by the red circles that had formed underneath her eyes.

"How is he?"

"He's gonna be okay. He has a broken arm, and he needed stitches on the top of his eye brow, and they want to keep him over night for observations."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as did everyone else in the room.

"Thank God," Lucas went to hug her but she pulled away.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah…"

They walked into the hall away from everyone.

"Why weren't you watching him? He could have died. I could have lost him because you weren't paying attention." Peyton yelled at him. Her emotions had gotten the best of her.

"Emma needed me, and I told him to play in his room. He didn't listen to me."

"He's four," she was so upset. "I knew I shouldn't have left him."

"You leave him with me all the time. I'm the one that takes care of him during the day."

"I know, but Emma was sick." Tears were rolling down her face uncontrollably. "I was so scared when I saw him fall from that tree. I thought I was going to lose him forever." Peyton's voice began to break. "I can't lose another one of my children. We have to keep them safe Luke. I can't go through that again. I just can't. I don't want any more bad anniversaries. Anniversaries should only be good ones, and I have way too many bad ones."

Lucas took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Peyton. I'm so sorry. I should have made sure that he had something to do. I'm so sorry." He let her cry in his arms for about five minutes. He kept whispering in her ear how sorry he was. She finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blamed you. Life is way too short for that." She was still crying. "My heart broke when I thought he was gone."

"I know….I know and I promise that I will never let him out of my sight ever again. I promise."

"He's probably awake now. We should go see him."

Lucas took her hand. Lucas was just thankful that Sawyer was okay.

They walked into his room to see the little boy trying to get out of his bed.

"Sawyer Scott, what do you think you are doing?" Peyton gave him stern stare.

"I want to go home. I want to have an adventure." Sawyer flashed them a smile. He should be in major pain, but instead he proved to be a fighter.

"You have to stay overnight little buddy."

"We're so glad that you are okay. Daddy was worried about you." Lucas gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm okay daddy. I just wanted to play."

"I know, but Sawyer you are too little to go outside by yourself. You know the rules."

"I know, but it was a stupid rule."

Peyton shook her head, "Stupid is not a very nice word Sawyer," she warned him. "And if you would have listened to your daddy you might be at home right now having fun with Darcy."

Sawyer pouted, "I know. But I have cool bandage." He pointed to his cast.

"Yeah and everyone will get to sign it."

"Cool," he smiled. "And daddy I'm sorry."

"It's okay buddy. I'm sorry too. I should have paid more attention to you today."

Lucas was so relieved that his son was okay. He was never going to let him out of his sight again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and Preston were in the gift shop. "Do you think Sawyer will like this?" She held up a teddy bear.

"Yeah he'll like it but you already have like five things in your hand."

"He fell out of tree. He was probably scared to death. He needs some new toys."

"Why the hell was he climbing a tree?"

"I don't know." Riley laughed. "It sounds like something stupid that you would do."

"Ha, ha…"

Riley kept throwing stuff in the little basket she was holding.

"Riley, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I just know that you shop when you are upset."

"I just want Sawyer to have nice things."

"Sawyer doesn't need a coffee cup that says congratulations you just got a hip replacement." He shook his head.

She sighed. He had caught her. "David is leaving."

"What? Where's he going?"

"He's going to Texas. He got a job up there, and he would be crazy not to take it."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to go."

"Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. This is about what is best for him."

"Maybe the best thing would be for him to stay with you and Darcy. The two of you don't deserve to lose anyone else that you love."

"We're not losing him. He is still going to be apart of our lives."

"But what if things don't work out the way that you think they will?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Then I guess if they don't work out we weren't meant to be together anyway."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe that David and I are supposed to be together, and if this is what he wants I'm not gonna stand in his way."

Preston gave her a hug. "I think the two of you are the real thing. You'll get through this like you get through everything else." He laughed, "Let's put some of this stuff back."

"Can we keep the diabetic candy? I think Sawyer will really like it."

"Yeah…" He laughed and helped her put back some stuff. He hoped that everything worked out for her and David. Riley deserved to have a happy ending.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

David and Julie were sitting in the waiting room. Darcy was asleep in David's lap.

"I can't believe that you are leaving." Julie was so upset. "I'm going to have to move out."

"Maybe you could find a new roommate. Riley and Darcy could try to move again."

"The only reason Riley wanted to move was so she could be with you more. I don't think that you should leave."

"I have too. I'm sorry about the apartment thing."

"Yeah me too…." Julie got up and walked away.

David shook his head and looked at Darcy. He loved her so much, but he knew he was making the right decision by moving to Texas. He had too.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Julian were walking in the halls of the hospital. "I'm so glad that he is okay. I don't think Peyton could take losing another child."

"I know. I don't know how she did it the first time."

"She's so strong…She's probably the strongest person that I know."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you. I'm lucky to have you too."

"I'm the lucky one." She squeezed his hand.

"I had a lot planned for us today. Do you think that we could go to my apartment?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, I think Sawyer is going to be okay, and if you want we can come back. But there is something I need to do at my apartment, and I just realized that it can't wait any longer."

"Okay," Brooke smiled. "Will it take long though? Because I would like to come back to the hospital. I know he is okay, but I just want to be here for Peyton."

He grinned at her, "I don't think it will take that long. At least I hope it doesn't take that long."

"Okay…"

When Brooke and Julian walked into his apartment Brooke was shocked to see a string hanging across the room. It had things hanging from it.

Brooke smiled, "What is this?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should follow the string. There may be something worth while at the end." He smiled mysteriously.

At the beginning of the string was a card that had her name on it, and a picture of her and Julian. At the next card Brooke read, "It all started with a simple kiss." In the card there was a Hershey kiss wrapped in it. The next card she read, "But the boy and the girl knew that there was something more." This time there was a picture of Julian and Brooke kissing. The next card on the string read, "They took a chance on love and the boy and the girl gave their hearts to one another." There were two cut out hearts that were put together. One read Brooke and the other read Julian.

Brooke had tears in her eyes. Julian was standing in front of her. "And when the time was right the boy knelt down bended knee and asked the girl if she would be his forever." Brooke's voice began to break as she read the last part. She looked up at Julian and he bent down on his knee and had one more card in his hand.

He smiled his unforgettable smile, "Brooke Davis will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded her head like a thousand times. "Yes…Yes…" He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"There's one more card."

Brooke opened it, "Brooke Davis and Julian Baker lived happily ever after forever and ever." Brooke hugged him tight. "I love you so much."

"Thank you for giving me your heart Brooke. I'm gonna keep it safe."

"It is yours to keep forever." Brooke had finally found her fairytale ending, and she was never going to let anything break them apart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**One Week Later…..**

Brooke and Peyton were looking through wedding magazines. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"I know." Brooke squealed. "I finally get to make my own wedding dress. You know all of this happened because of you."

Peyton shook her head, "No Brooke I can't take credit for your happy ever after. You have to take credit for that. I pointed you and Julian towards each other, but you and him are the ones that let each other in." Peyton smiled, "I think that the two of you make a great couple, and I'm so happy that you finally gave your heart to someone."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley, Darcy, and David were at the airport.

David was holding Darcy. "Do you have to go?" Darcy asked sadly.

"Yeah baby girl I'm afraid I do."

"But I'm gonna miss you too much."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but you and mommy are going to get to come for a visit real soon."

"It won't be the same without you." Darcy didn't understand why he had to leave. "We can't be a family if you aren't here."

This was harder than he thought it was going to be. "We'll always be a family no matter how far away I am. Don't think of this as goodbye. Think of this as I'll see you later."

Darcy poked her lip out, "I'll see you later." David gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then he set her down. "I love you so much, and I want you to take care of your mom okay."

"Okay…"

David looked at Riley. She was already crying, but she was trying to hold it together for Darcy. "I'll see you later," her lip began to quiver.

"I love you, and we'll figure all of this out."

"I know…You have to go…This is good for you…"

He kissed her. "This isn't goodbye. Goodbyes seem like forever to me. This isn't forever. We'll be back together."

"I know…"

They call for his flight.

"You better go."

"I don't want to go." He admitted.

"You have to go." She kissed him one last time. He grabbed his carry on bag, and she picked up Darcy. Tears were falling down her face as she watched him walk away.

She turned around to see Lucas walking towards her. "What are you doing here Dad?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She shook her head, "I'm far from okay."

He hugged his daughter and granddaughter. "We'll get through this. We'll get through it together."

"Yea…" Riley was so scared that goodbye really was forever.

* * *

**Alright let me know what you thought. **

**And thanks so much for the reviews. **


	20. Ch20 Family Time

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 20 Family Time**

_When things get bad you can always count on your family to get you through it. _

It had been a week since David had gotten on a plane and flown to Texas. It had been a week since Riley had seen actual sun light. It had been a week since she had done anything but mope. And her family was getting sick of it. They felt bad for her, but they knew that moping and throwing ones own self a pity party was not the thing to do. If it was doing anything at all it was making things worse.

"Luke we have to do something." Peyton started at Lucas first thing in the morning. "This isn't healthy, and it isn't good for Darcy. She needs her mom."

"I've tried everything. I don't know what else to do."

"Good thing you married me then because I have the perfect idea."

"What?" Lucas didn't really want to know. Peyton always thought her ideas were great, but they never were as great as she thought.

"I think that we should all spend time together as a family. We can try to cheer her up together."

Lucas smiled, "This is just your way of getting the family together."

Peyton walked over to where he was sitting and wrapped her hands around the back of his head and sat in his lap. "Yeah well I figured this would be the perfect time. We don't spend near enough time together. Please…" She flashed him a smile that he couldn't resist.

"Okay…maybe we can get the kids to agree."

"Oh they will agree." Peyton kissed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was sitting on her bed eating ice cream and watching soap operas.

"Do you think you should be down here all by yourself?" Preston said as he walked into her bedroom.

"Yes…"

"I think you should come upstairs and hang out with us today."

"I'll pass," she rolled her eyes. She knew what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. "How much did they pay you to spend time with the family?"

"Nothing…I think family time is needed." Preston lied. Peyton had threatened to kill him if he didn't spend time with his family.

"Yeah right…"

"Riley, come on stop crying like a baby. It isn't like you and David broke up. He just moved away."

"Get out you insensitive jerk." She threw a pillow at him.

Upstairs Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, and Darcy were waiting on Preston.

He walked into the living room. "Next," he had been defeated.

"I'll go. I'm her dad she'll listen to me." Lucas decided.

Riley rolled her eyes when she saw her dad come into the room.

"Dad…not now…"

"Why not now? Are you busy?"

"No I just want to be alone."

"We have left you alone for a week. It is time that you start living life again."

She shook her head, "Dad just go away. You guys can have your fun little family thing, and maybe I'll feel like it next time."

"I'm sure that David wouldn't want you to stay down here and throw yourself a pity party. It isn't good for you and it isn't good for Darcy." Lucas walked back upstairs.

When he got into the living room he shrugged. "I didn't have any luck."

"My turn," Peyton sighed. "Hey," she said as she walked into Riley's room. "It is time to get up."

"Peyton," Riley wasn't big on the idea.

"No…don't argue with me…you can't do this anymore. Your daughter needs her mommy back."

"I just wish he wouldn't have left." Riley finally admitted. "I miss him so much."

"I know that you miss him, but moping isn't going to bring him back and it isn't going to make you feel better."

"I know," she shook her head in agreement. "I'm way stronger than this. I'll be okay."

"You still have us, and you still have a very beautiful very brilliant daughter who loves you with all of her heart."

Riley smiled. "Give me like ten minutes, and I'll be right up."

Peyton hugged her. "I know it is hard right now, but you and David love each other, and you'll be able to get through this."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once Riley got ready the family headed to the river court to have a picnic, and play basketball.

Riley and Preston were playing with Sawyer and Darcy while Lucas and Peyton watched from the sidelines. Sawyer couldn't really play because he had a cast on his arm, but he was pretending.

Peyton smiled. She was completely and totally happy. "This is everything I ever dreamed of." She kissed Lucas' cheek.

"I know me too. I wish we had more days like this."

"We should have more days like this." They started kissing.

The kids all turned around. "Ewe…" Sawyer made a face.

Riley covered Preston's eyes. "Not in front of the children."

They all laughed.

After the river court they went to the movies, and of course saw a cartoon.

After the movie they went home and played card games.

Riley was feeling much better. She and Darcy made their way back downstairs.

"So little one are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah I guess so. Mommy," she looked up at her. "Are you still sad?"

Riley picks her little girl up and carries her to the couch. "No sweetheart I'm not sad. I miss David a lot, but I have you and I have the rest of the family. I'm gonna be okay."

"I hope so because I miss seeing you smile."

"I miss smiling. You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm so lucky to have you. I always think that God sent me an angel from heaven when he gave me you." Riley smiled. She really was the luckiest person on earth. She and Darcy were going to be okay without David. They had proven time and time again they could get through anything.

The phone rang and Riley answered it. "Hello…"

"Hey beautiful," she heard David's voice on the other end. "How's my two amazing girls doing?"

"We're great…" She smiled.

"Is that David?" Darcy was excited.

"Yeah…"

"Can I talk to him?" She begged.

Riley handed her the phone. "Hello…"

"Hey princess…I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Are you and mommy having fun without me?"

"We are now," she looked at her mom. "Mommy is feeling much better."

"That's great. Can I talk to your mommy?"

"Yeah you can…I love you David."

"I love you too princess."

"Hey," Riley took the phone. "Hold on one second," she looked at Riley. "Go get ready for bed. I'll be in there in a minute."

"I love you mommy," Darcy gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran into her bedroom.

"I miss you so much."

"I know I miss you too. I've been thinking about you ever since I left."

"I know. I've been doing the same thing. How's the job?"

"It's going great. I really like it her. I just wish you were with me."

"I can't be in Texas. I'm supposed to be here in Tree Hill."

"I know."

"And you're supposed to be with me."

"We'll be together again Riley. I know we will. I love you."

"I love you too."

When they finally hung up Riley finally felt okay with him being far away from her. They were going to make the distance work. She could feel it in her heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Preston finally got away from his family to be with the love of his life. "Hey gorgeous," he kissed her when she opened the door.

"I thought I'd never get to see you."

"I could not go a day without seeing you. I love you that much."

They start kissing.

"I think you should spend the night."

"I think you are right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton and Lucas were in their bed together with Sawyer in the middle.

"Mommy this really was the best day ever."

"I think so too buddy." She kissed his forehead.

"Mommy did actually have a good idea this time."

"Mommy always has good ideas daddy. She's the smartest person I know." He smiled at his daddy.

"What about me?" Lucas acted like he was offended but he really thought that it was cute that he admired his mom that much.

"You are okay daddy, but mommy is the best."

"I so love this kid." Peyton laughed. "He is definitely a keeper."

"Yeah I think we'll keep him for now." Lucas started tickling him, and he started laughing.

Peyton loved days where it was just her family. It felt perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Lucas went downstairs to get something to drink and he found Riley rummaging through his refrigerator. "What are you doing?"

"Oh gosh dad you scared me. I was thirsty and we are out of milk downstairs."

"Oh okay I guess we don't mind sharing." He laughed.

"I wanted to thank you for the day that you guys gave me."

"No problem…we're family and family is always there for one another."

Riley smiled.

"You know Riley we could probably get you transferred to Texas if you want to go. You don't have to stay here forever."

"You didn't want me to move across town, but you don't care if I move to Texas."

"I just want you to be happy, and David makes you happy."

Riley shook her head, "I love David, but I don't want to go to Texas. If we are going to be together we are going to handle this distance thing. Everything is going to be okay."

Lucas hugged her. "How did you get so strong?"

"I think I might have learned it from you, but I'm not sure." They both laughed and drank some milk together.

Riley knew in her heart that everything was going to be okay. She and David were meant to be together forever, and they would be eventually.

* * *

**Okay so this was definitely a filler chapter, but I thought I needed some family bonding time. There probably won't be an update tomorrow. I'm going out of town, but I'll be back Thursday, and there should be an update then. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. And I promise the next chapter will be full of drama and interesting stuff. **


	21. Ch21 I Give You My Heart

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 21 I Give You My Heart **

_I know that things aren't always going to be easy, but I'm going to do what ever I can to give you the life that you deserve. I'm going to love you forever and nothing that ever happens will ever change that. _

Planning a wedding was anything but easy especially for Brooke Davis. She was a celebrity, and she wanted her wedding to be simply the best. She couldn't have any bad publicity and nothing could go wrong.

Her dream wedding took six months of planning. It had to be perfect. Julian didn't care for a big wedding. He just wanted to be married to Brooke, but she insisted that they would have a dream wedding. He agreed because he loved her, but he was hurt because he had to wait six months. It always seemed that he was waiting on Brooke, but that didn't bother him so much because at least he had her in his life. At least he was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with her.

The day had finally arrived for Brooke and Julian, and she couldn't be bitchier.

Peyton, Riley, Darcy, Emma, Julie, and Brooke had spent the night at Brooke's house while the boys stayed at the Scott house. Haley and Nathan weren't going to be able to make the wedding. Nathan was away with the team, and for once Haley and the kids had joined him. They needed some family time. That was okay with Brooke as long as she had Peyton.

"Agh," they heard a scream from upstairs.

Darcy laughed. "Aunt Brooke is screaming again. That can't be good."

"No baby girl I don't think it is good." Riley smiled at her now five year old daughter. She was getting so big, and Riley missed her being little. She was growing up so fast.

"Maybe the cooking people canceled." Darcy smiled. She had heard Brooke talk about how she would scream bloody murder if the caterers didn't show up.

"Oh God," Peyton shook her head. "I better go check on her before she does something crazy."

Peyton stopped when she saw Brooke coming down the stairs. "Oh my Gosh…"

"I know," Brooke had tears rolling down her face. "I don't know what happened." Her hair was a mess. The woman who had fixed her hair had done a horrible job. "I'm not paying that woman."

"Whoa Aunt Brooke you look like you just woke up." Darcy noted innocently.

Brooke gave her a look, and Riley knew she had to intervene. "Um Darcy, why don't you go look at your pretty dress?"

"Okay…" Darcy took the hint and ran off.

"Don't worry Brooke I can fix it." Riley told her.

"How?"

"I'm good with hair. Come on upstairs….Mom," she looked at Peyton. She had finally started calling her mom all the time. It had been hard for her, but she loved Peyton like a mother, and it made them all seem like a family even more. "Could you get Darcy dressed for me?"

"Sure…"

"Come on Brooke…"

"I hope you know some magic." Brooke shook her head. She was scared that her wedding was going to be ruined by the worst hair day she had ever had.

"Don't worry….your hair is in safe hands."

Peyton smiled. She was so happy for her best friend. She looked over at the playpen where Emma was sleeping. Married life had really been good to her, and she was so glad that Brooke had finally given her heart to someone. It wasn't always easy, but it was always worth it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Julian had asked Lucas to stand up for him, and of course Peyton didn't give him a choice. Peyton had finally told him that it was Julian that had kissed her. He wasn't a big fan of someone that kissed someone else's wife, but he could tell that Julian really loved Brooke, and he wasn't going to let it bother him anymore.

Lucas was sitting on the couch looking at all the pictures of his family. Married life had been good to him, and he was so grateful for everything that Peyton had done for him. He couldn't imagine his life any other way.

"Daddy," Sawyer came running into the living room.

"Hey buddy," Lucas smiled. He was dressed in his little tux. Brooke wanted him and Darcy to walk down the aisle together. "You look good Sawyer."

"I need to talk to you daddy."

"Okay," Lucas smiled. He and Sawyer often had really great conversations. Sawyer was a goofy little boy, but he could also be very serious and adult-like. "What is on your mind?"

"I think that we need to add something to our family."

Lucas squint his eyes. "Um…" He didn't really know what to say. He knew that Peyton probably couldn't have anymore children, and they were happy with the things the way they were. "Listen Sawyer…"

"No you listen daddy…I've been thinking about this, and we need a dog." He smiled. "Please…I want a dog."

"Sawyer…" he was relieved that he didn't want another little brother or sister. "I don't know about that. We will have to talk to your mom."

"Mommy won't care. I don't want a big dog. I just want a little dog that can sleep in the bed with me. Please…I never ask for anything."

Lucas laughed. Sawyer was always asking for something. "Is that right?"

"Yeah…please…" Sawyer begged.

"If it is okay with your mommy then we'll get a dog."

"Yes!" He jumped up and down. "Can we name him Oscar?"

"Why Oscar?"

"I like that name."

"Okay buddy," Lucas hugged his son. He had never had a dog in his entire life. He was kind of hoping Peyton would go for it.

Julian walked in and noticed the father/son moment. He hoped to have that one day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke was sitting in front of her mirror. Within a matter of minutes Riley had redone her hair. "This is perfect."

"You are a beautiful bride Brooke." Riley smiled.

"Oh wow Brooke you look great," Peyton said as she walked into the bedroom. "I'm impressed."

"Where's Darcy?"

"She's with Julie."

"I better go check on her. She's a handful." Riley walked out of the room. She wanted to give Peyton and Brooke sometime alone.

Brooke smiled. "You and Lucas did really good with her."

"It was mainly Lucas."

"No you helped him Peyton. You should be proud."

"I am, but today is not about me. Today is all about you."

Brooke smiled again. "I think my smile might be permanent. I can't believe how happy I am."

"Happy looks good on you Ms. Davis," Peyton sat down beside her best friend.

"It looks good on you too," Brooke held her hand. "Thanks for always being my best friend even when I failed to fulfill my best friend duties sometimes."

"You were always there for me." Peyton smiled.

"You're okay right? I mean you know your dad…" Brooke was always thinking about her.

Larry had died three months ago. The doctors never gave him that long, but he proved to be a fighter. He wanted more time with his family.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was glad that I got a little extra time with him. You know Sawyer says a prayer asking God to take care of his Grandpa every single night. I thank God for the simple things in life." Peyton smiled when she thought about her kids.

"You've been through so much P. Scott."

"You've been through a lot too, but as long as we have each other everything will be okay." Peyton hugged her. "Are you happy?"

"I never thought that I could ever be this happy. I thought all I ever wanted was sex, but I'm so in love right now. I don't know why I ever thought that sex could ever be enough."

"You were scared…but now you know that you don't have to be scared. You and Julian are going to be together forever, and you are going to have tons of kids and grandkids."

Brooke smiled and touched her stomach. "Yeah…"

Peyton gave her a look. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Would you be the Godmother?"

Peyton squealed, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah…I haven't told Julian yet…so could you kind of keep it down." Brooke was really glowing with happiness.

"I can't believe this. You are going to be a great mom."

"I just hope that I can be half the mom that you are."

Peyton hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"I guess some people do really get everything they ever wanted."

"Yeah it doesn't just happen in fairytales." They both smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley was excited about the wedding because David was coming. She hadn't seen him in six months. They had both been so busy, but they also knew if they saw each other it would be that much harder to say goodbye again. They were making the long distance relationship work. They talked everyday and sent messages to one another almost every other hour. It wasn't the best, but it worked because they loved each other.

She smiled when her phone rang. "Hey you…"

"Hey," he didn't sound too good.

"What's wrong? Are you in Tree Hill yet?"

"I'm so sorry Riley, but I'm not going to be able to make it."

"What? David, Darcy and I were really looking forward to seeing you. I miss you."

"I know, but I just couldn't get away. I'm so sorry. I promise we'll see each other soon."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She was obviously upset. "I've got to go."

"Riley," he tried to stop her from hanging up, but he was unsuccessful.

After he hung up he smiled and knocked on Lucas' door.

Lucas came to the door. "Hey David…I thought you were going to Brooke's when you got here."

"Actually I need to talk to you about something."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Preston had snuck off to see Julie at Brooke's. They had a lot of decisions to make.

_About a week ago Preston had gone to see Julie at the apartment. When he got there she was crying. _

"_Baby, what's wrong?" _

"_I love you." Tears were rolling down her face. _

"_I love you too. Why are you crying?" _

"_Because I've made all these plans in my life, and nothing seems to be going my way." _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_You know how we said that we would move to New York if I could get into another dancing program up there and you could get into that art school?" _

"_Yeah…I got back into the art school. Did you get in to the dancing program? If you didn't it is okay." _

"_I got in." _

_He smiled, "That's great Julie." He noticed that she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted. We would be together." _

_Julie shook her head, "I can't dance anymore." _

"_What?" the conversation was confusing him more and more by the minute. _

"_I'm pregnant." _

_Preston couldn't believe his ears. He loved her, but a pregnancy was not apart of the plan. _

"How are you feeling?" He could tell that she had been sick.

"I'm okay. I'm just tired."

"You should probably sit down."

"You should probably stop worrying about me so much."

"It's my job to worry about you, and this baby." He smiled. "Like I told you last week we are in this together."

"I'm just so scared. What if I'm not a good mom?"

"You are going to be a great mom because you are a great person Julie, and I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She kissed him. "How are we going to tell our family? I mean they were so proud of us when we told them we were gonna move to New York to pursue our dreams. My dreams are out of reach at this moment."

"My dream is standing right in front of me. I know this wasn't part of the plan, but I love you, and this is my dream. I want to be with you and our baby forever."

Julie nodded her head. "I want to be with you too."

"Come with me," Preston pulled her to the side of the house where no one could see them. He bent down on one knee. Julie's face lit up. "I know that this isn't the most romantic proposal in the world, but that doesn't matter. We've never been perfect or even close, and we never will be. That is what makes us who we are. I love you Julie, and I want to be your husband. And don't think that I'm asking you because you are pregnant because that has nothing to do with it. We can wait five years or ten years or one day if you want, but I just want you to be my wife because you are already my whole life."

He smiled, and she had tears running down her face.

"Yes…" Julie smiled. "Yes…and it was very romantic." She kissed him.

"God I love you."

"I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas had taken David into the office. "I know two girls who are going to be thrilled to see you. They've missed you."

"I've missed them too. That's actually why I'm here."

"Okay…" Lucas thought that he should be with the people that he missed.

"I love being in Texas and working. It is all I have ever wanted, but Texas is missing something. I know we're young and people will probably think we are crazy, but I can't imagine my life without your daughter and granddaughter. I've tried to be away from them, but it only makes me want to be with them more. I never expected any of this, but they are my family, and Riley is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." David smiled.

Lucas just looked at him not wanting to give away too much with his expression.

"I promise to love them and take care of them forever."

"Are you trying to ask me something?"

"I'm trying to ask you if I can marry your daughter."

Lucas smiled and touched David's shoulder. "I haven't always been a good father. I haven't always loved her like I should have, but from the moment that you met Riley and Darcy you have loved them with all of your heart. And I know that I can trust you to take care of them. So yes you have my blessing." Lucas hugged him. "Welcome to the family."

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"She will." Lucas smiled. "I know my little girl."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That afternoon everyone was at the church to celebrate the nuptials of Brooke and Julian. Brooke was wearing a Clothes over Bros original. No one would ever wear that design ever again. It was all for Brooke on her big day.

Riley and Darcy still didn't know that David was there. He wanted his appearance to be a surprise for both of them.

Brooke walked herself down the aisle while Lucas and Peyton shared looks.

Brooke and Julian had written their own vows.

Brooke started, "I have lived a life that any girl would dream of. I thought that I had everything I ever wanted. That was until I met you." Julian touched her face. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. "I know at first I didn't think that our relationship would ever lead to anything, but as I got to know you I realized that I couldn't live without you. And I know that people say that all the time, but it's true. And I never want to know what it feels like to be without you. I'm gonna love and take care of you forever. I promise. And I keep my promises."

Julian smiled. "You are a tough act to follow Brooke Davis, but I'm going to try. See I never knew what I wanted. I never really had high expectations for my life or dreams to go after, but that changed. I knew that I wanted to be with you, and I would never give up on our love. I tried to figure out the moment I fell in love with you, and I can't because I'm still constantly falling in love with you from your stubbornness to the way you laugh. I'm gonna love and take care of you forever. I promise. And I keep my promises." He smiled.

They exchanged rings, and Brooke could barely keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.

The minister said a few words and pronounced them husband and wife. Brooke and Julian kissed and everyone clapped.

It really had been the most perfect wedding. Brooke and Julian were proof that dreams can come true, and things happen when you least expect them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the reception Riley was feeling kind of lonely. She was hoping to be dancing with David.

Lucas walked over to where she was and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"No," she told him. "I have tried so hard to be strong throughout all of this, but it isn't as easy as I thought. I know that David is still alive and we're still together, but sometimes I feel exactly like I did when I lost Owen. I feel so alone dad. How do I fix the pain?"

Lucas took her in his arms, "Why don't you go home? I'm sure Brooke will understand."

"I can't leave. Darcy would be so mad at me if we left. She's having so much fun." She was dancing with her Great Grandpa Dan.

"We'll bring her home."

"Dad I'm a big girl I don't have to leave."

"I can tell this is killing you. Just go home….Everything is going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," he really did. He knew that everything was going to be okay.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl. And Riley I know all of your dreams are going to come true."

She just smiled at him. She didn't feel like any of her dreams were going to come true.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Brooke and Julian were dancing. "Is this everything you ever wanted Mrs. Baker?"

"Um Davis-Baker," she corrected him. "I have to keep the Davis."

"Right I forgot," he laughed. "Is this everything you ever wanted Mrs. Davis-Baker."

"I guess," she joked with him. "You are everything I ever wanted Mr. Davis-Baker." She laughed.

"Hey…" he gave her a kiss. "I think I like it. Julian Davis-Baker…Has a nice ring too it."

"I thought you would see it my way."

She kissed him again and then leaned into his ear and whispered. "I think our child should just be Baker."

Julian stopped dancing and looked at her. "Are you pregnant?" he hoped she was.

"Yeah…And I'm almost 70% sure it is yours."

"God I love you." He kissed her. He touched her stomach. "I love you too."

"This is everything I ever wanted." She pointed to Julian and her stomach. "It is so much more."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas were dancing. "I'm so happy for Brooke."

"Yeah she deserves some happiness."

"I hope they will be as happy as we are."

"Oh I have to tell you something. Sawyer wants an addition to our family."

Peyton shook her head, "Lucas I'm not having anymore kids. I think we have plenty."

"Oh he doesn't want a kid. He wants a dog."

"A dog," she laughed. "I guess we could get a dog."

"I think that would make us the perfect family."

"Oh the dog would definitely make us the perfect family. Can we name it Oscar?" She smiled.

Lucas laughed. "Did you talk to Sawyer?"

"No, why?"

"He wanted to name the dog Oscar."

"I guess mothers and sons think a like sometimes."

She kissed him.

They looked over at Sawyer and Darcy now dancing. They were absolutely adorable.

Lucas smiled. "Our daughter is going to get married."

"What?" This was definitely news to her. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She doesn't know yet. David is waiting for her at home."

"She's gonna be so surprised. She was really disappointed."

"I don't think she is going to be disappointed. He asked me this morning."

"And you said yes?"

"I'm not one to stand in the way of true love."

"You do know she'll be moving to Texas?" Peyton told him.

"I know. And I'll help her pack. I've got to let her go sometime, and I couldn't imagine a better man to give her too. He'll take care of them. I know I never have to worry."

Peyton hugged him. "You have grown up so much over the years."

"That's because of you."

"I think it is just because you are a great man and a wonderful father."

"I love my life." He told her as he kissed her again.

Preston and Julie were watching. "How are we going to tell them?" Julie asked.

"We just have to tell them. They look like they are in a good mood. We should probably do it today."

"We can't do it here."

"Julie I love you, and if they have a problem with it then they can just get over it. I'm so happy about this child and about you. My parents aren't going to ruin that for me."

"For us," she kissed him and rubbed her stomach.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley walked into her apartment to see a note on the counter. "I left you a present in your room. Love dad." She read out loud. "What does he have up his sleeve?" She said to herself.

She walked into the bedroom to see another note on her bed. She picked it up and read it. "There is over 6 billion and one people in the world, and sometimes all you need is one. Will you be my one?" She was a little confused. She turned around to sit on her bed when she was startled by David. He was bent down on one knee holding a rose.

"Oh my God David," she was excited. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." He pointed to the note. "Will you be my one Riley Hannah Scott? Will you marry me?"

"David…I…" She was shocked.

"You have to say yes Riley…I can't spend another day without you and Darcy."

"I can't believe you are here." She was still shocked. "I was so upset."

"Riley….could you focus please?"

"Okay….um asks me again…"

"What?"

"You caught me off guard. Just ask me again…" She smiled.

He took her hand in his and pulled out the ring. "Will you Riley Hannah Scott marry me? If you say yes I promise to make all your dreams come true."

"What about Texas?" She kept thinking about stuff.

"I thought you were going to say yes this time." He was getting nervous. He was still down on one knee. It was starting to hurt with all of her hesitation.

"What about Texas? I need to know."

"I love my job, and I love being in Texas, but I will always love you more. If you want to move with me to Texas then I will help you pack, but if you want to stay here with your family and your home then I will go back, quit my job, and pack my bags. Because I have realized over these past six months that we can make it apart, but why should we have too? We can figure all this out. I just know that I don't want to be without you and Darcy."

He smiled, "So I'm gonna ask you one more time. Riley will you be my wife?"

Riley continued to hesitate. She had tears running down her face. "My dad is going to…."

He stopped her and this time he stood up and shook his head. "Your dad thinks it is a wonderful idea. I already asked his permission."

"You asked my dad?" She thought that was the most romantic thing in the world. "I always wanted a Prince Charming. I'm so glad you are mine."

"Is that a yes?" he was still waiting.

"That is a hell yes." She kissed him. "I don't care where we are as long as we are together."

"I can't wait to tell Darcy." They said at the same time.

"She's gonna be thrilled." Riley knew it.

"I'm thrilled." He smiled and laid her on the bed. "God I have missed this."

"Me too…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Lucas, and Dan were all sitting at the same table when Julie and Preston approached them. "Where's my mom?" Julie was looking around for her.

"She left…Why?"

"Well we needed to talk to you guys about something."

"Okay, what's up?" Lucas asked.

Preston looked at Julie. "We can wait until your mom is around."

"No I think they should no."

"What should we know?" Peyton was curious.

Julie made a bad face.

"Julie, are you okay?" Dan asked as he noticed her face was turning red.

"Do you need to sit down?" Preston was worried.

"I…um…I'm…" she couldn't catch her breath she was in so much pain and she collapsed into Preston's arms.

"Julie," he screamed. "Someone call an ambulance." He screamed. "Help."

**Okay….So much happened in this chapter. It was so long like fourteen pages. I couldn't believe it. I was going to separate it, but it didn't work that way. I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger, but they can be fun sometimes. It leaves you guessing and wanting more I hope. **

**Oh and someone asked me where I got the Brooke/Julian proposal. I made it up myself. I'm sure it has probably been done before, but I figured something like that fit because in the story Brooke is always afraid to give up her heart and let people in, and the strings were a representation of the no strings attached love that they were in at first. I just liked that part. I think that was probably my favorite part of the whole story, and they really aren't that big of a part of the story. So…**

**I'm going to stop rambling. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thanks for the reviews. You know I love you guys. And please let me know what you thought. I would love to hear from everybody. **


	22. Ch22 Love will Conquer All

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 22 Love Will Conquer All **

_I will not let anyone or anything change the way I feel about you. I will always love you no matter what. _

Julie was lying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed. Preston was sitting by her bed holding her hand. He was just waiting for her to wake up. The doctor said she was going to be okay.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Preston.

"Hey," he smiled. "I'm so glad you are okay."

"How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours…I should probably go get a doctor."

She shook her head, "No just stay here with me." She touched her stomach. "Did I lose the baby?" She had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "You had a miscarriage."

Julie closed her eyes and tears fell down her face. "I knew it. I had this feeling."

"I'm so sorry Julie."

"This is all my fault."

"It isn't your fault. The doctor said that there was nothing you could have done differently. It just wasn't meant to be."

"When I first found out I was pregnant I wished that I wouldn't be. Having a baby just complicated things. I lost the baby because I wished it away."

"No…no…Julie things don't work that way. God doesn't punish you because you were scared. It just wasn't meant to be, but we can try to have another baby."

"Do you really want a baby with me?"

"I want a thousand babies with you. I love you."

He kissed her.

"At least now you don't have to marry me."

He shook his head, "You don't want to marry me anymore."

"The only reason you proposed to me was because I was pregnant."

"No, that couldn't be any farther from the truth. I proposed because I want to be your husband. I love you Julie, and I need to be with you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again.

"Will you just lay here with me for a while?"

"You bet…" She scooted over, and he laid in bed with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room. Sawyer and Darcy were sitting in the corner of the waiting room playing.

"I can't believe Julie was pregnant."

"I can't believe she lost her baby. I know how hard that can be."

"At least she has Preston."

Lucas held his wife's hand and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Dad," Riley said as she walked into the waiting room.

"David," Darcy squealed and ran towards David. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby girl."

Lucas hugged his daughter. "How's Julie?"

"She's going to be fine, but she was pregnant."

"Was?"

"She lost the baby." Peyton spoke up.

"Oh my God….Can we see her?"

"She wants to be alone with Preston. The three of you should probably just go home." Peyton looked at the ring on Riley's finger. "You said yes."

"You knew," Riley smiled. She was glowing.

"Your dad told me."

"I'm so glad that you said yes." Lucas smiled at his daughter. He really did feel like she found a real winner.

"There was no way I was going to say no. I'm glad that you gave him permission."

"I was impressed that he asked."

Riley hugged her dad. "I really am happy."

"I can tell. I think you should probably tell that little girl." He pointed to Darcy who was hugging David tightly.

"Do you think she'll be happy about it?" Riley laughed. She knew that she would be. Her fairytale ending was coming true.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke and Julian were lying in bed together. They had opted to just stay in Tree Hill for their honeymoon. They didn't need to go off somewhere to start their life together.

"I love you Mrs. Baker."

"I love hearing you say that." Brooke kissed him. "I can't believe that I am this happy. I never imagined being this happy."

"I'm glad I was the one that could make you this happy."

"I also can't believe that we are going to have a baby together."

"We are going to have a damn hot kid."

"She is going to have so many boyfriends."

"Oh no…our daughter is not allowed to date until she is thirty, but how do you know we are having a girl?"

"I don't know that we are having a girl, and I don't really care as long as our baby is healthy and happy."

"Our baby is definitely going to be happy with us as parents."

"Do you think we will be good parents?" Brooke asked.

"We are going to be damn good parents. You are going to be a great mom. I just know it."

"I love you so much." Brooke kissed him. "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"And you never have to worry about that ever again."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Preston walked into the waiting room to see his parents. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked his son.

"Yeah everything is going to be okay. Dan is visiting her right now. I can take her home in the morning."

Lucas hugged him, and then Peyton hugged him. "I'm so sorry she lost the baby."

"It's okay…We're gonna be okay….Actually I think that I should probably tell you guys that we're getting married."

"What?" Peyton was surprised.

"I love her, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well it looks like we are going to have two wedding on our hands."

"What?" Preston was confused.

"Riley is getting married."

"Whoa…that's awesome."

"Yeah I guess so. We're losing both of our babies at the same time." Peyton smiled.

"As long as Sawyer or Emma don't get married anytime soon we'll be okay."

They all laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley, David, and Darcy walked into the apartment. "I'm so happy you are here David. Can we play?"

"Yeah princess we can play, but first your mommy and I have to tell you something."

"Okay…" she jumped on the couch.

Riley and David joined her. "So we have really good news." Riley smiled at her.

"Okay…Do I get to have ice cream for dinner?"

"No," Riley laughed.

"But you can have ice cream when your mommy and me get married." David knew that Darcy was smart and she would catch on.

"You and mommy are getting married." She jumped up and down.

"Yeah…sweetheart we're gonna be family."

"Yay…." She really was happy.

"And we're going to move to Texas."

Darcy stopped jumping up and down, and her face suddenly looked sad.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to move."

"When David and I get married we're all going to move to Texas."

"No…I don't want to move." She stomped off to her room.

Riley was confused. She didn't understand why Darcy wouldn't want to move and be a family with David.

"I'll go talk to her." Riley walked back to Darcy's room. "Darcy…"

"I don't want to move. I like it here."

"I know that you like it her, but David is in Texas, and I thought you wanted to be a family with David."

"I do, but I want to live here. I like it here."

"We'll have a great home in Texas."

"I don't want to leave grandpa. He needs me."

Riley smiled. She loved that her daughter admired her dad so much.

"I think grandpa just wants us to be happy. He'll understand it when we move to Texas."

"Please mommy I don't want to move." She had tears running down her face. "I don't want to be away from grandpa. That is too far away."

"It's okay Darcy…We don't have to move." David walked into Darcy's room. "We can be a family from anywhere, and I want to be where ever you are going to be happy."

David sits on the bed next to Riley and Darcy. "I can move back to Tree Hill." He kissed Riley's forehead. "I'd do anything for my girls."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Alright so I'm sorry that i didn't update sooner. I got really busy. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was okay I guess. I think maybe there will be at least two more chapters if not more. **

**I want to remind you guys that this is an AU story completely, and nothing that happened in any of the seasons happened in this story. It is just a reminder. **

**Thanks again for reading and all the reviews. I'm so lucky to have all you guys reading this story, and it makes me happy. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	23. Ch23 A Little Secret

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 23 A Little Secret **

_I have learned throughout my life that things aren't always easy, but they can get better if you are with the one that you love. _

Two weeks had passed, and David had gone back to Texas. He was supposed to be back that afternoon. He had a few more interviews in Tree Hill and around North Carolina. So far nothing he had been offered was as good as the job he had in Texas.

"Mommy is David here yet?" Darcy said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Nope, but he'll be here soon."

"I miss him. I'll be glad when he moves back to Tree Hill."

"Darcy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Did you do something that you should be in trouble for?" Riley questioned. She could never be sure with Darcy.

"I don't think so."

"Then you aren't in trouble."

Darcy joined her mom on the couch.

"I think that we should move to Texas with David."

"No," she yelled. "I like it here with grandpa. I don't want to leave him."

"We can visit grandpa."

"No we can't. We'll never be able to visit, and I'll never be able to see him. I'll miss him too much."

"Darcy, this is important to me. I need you to compromise with me."

"What is compromise?"

Riley knew that question was coming. "It means that two people agree to do something that makes the other happy."

"Tree Hill and grandpa make me happy."

"And being with David makes us both happy." Riley tried to reason with her stubborn five year old.

"Then David can compromise and move to Tree Hill."

Darcy was the most stubborn child Riley had ever met. Lucas said that Riley was just as stubborn, but she didn't believe him.

Darcy jumped off the couch, "I'll be in my room playing." She said in her most sassy voice. "Please come and get me when David gets here."

Riley shook her head. She was definitely going to have her hands full when she got older.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton and Lucas are upstairs with Emma and Sawyer. Emma is walking all over the place. "She is getting so big."

"I know. I can't believe how fast they grow up."

"Way too fast," Peyton smiled.

"Mommy, can I go upstairs and play?"

"Do you not want to play with us anymore?" She asked with a small giggle. He loved playing with them.

"You guys are kind of boring."

"Okay buddy go play upstairs." Lucas looked at Peyton. "You are so boring."

"Ha, ha…I think he was talking about you."

Lucas gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Life is good."

"Life is real good." She smiled. She loved her life. "I can't believe our older children are getting married. That is crazy to me."

"I'm glad that they found the ones they are supposed to be with. That's all that matters."

"You don't think they are rushing it?"

"No…" he shook his head. "Riley and David aren't getting married for another month and a half. I think that's smart because she'll graduate college. I'm so glad she was able to graduate early. And Julie and Preston haven't even set a date. It could be years before they actually get married."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Preston carries Julie into a hotel bedroom. He is wearing a nice dress top and jack with jeans, and she is wearing a short white summer dress. "I can't believe we did this." Julie was smiling bigger than Preston had ever seen her smile.

"I love you so much Mrs. Scott." He kissed her and placed her on the bed.

"I love hearing that, but I can't believe that we lied to our parents. They are going to kill us when they find out that we got married."

"They new we were going to get married."

"But they didn't know that we were going to elope." Julie smiled. "Do you think they will be mad?"

"No way…I couldn't wait one more second to be your husband. I'm glad that we cashed in those tickets to New York, and caught the first plane here to Las Vegas. I know that the wedding wasn't a fairytale, but…."

"It was fairytale because I was with you. You're my happy ending, and I'm so pumped that we get to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise that I'm gonna be the best wife I can possibly be."

"This is the happiest day of my life. God you're beautiful…." He holds her face in his hands and slowly leans down and kisses her. "I'm gonna love you forever."

"You better because we're married now, and that is never going to change." They continued to kiss. They never planned to get married right away, but they didn't want to spend another day without each other. They knew that they were going to be together forever. Why wait?

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley walked upstairs to find Lucas in his office typing. "Hey kiddo…where's Darcy?"

"I see who you love." She smiled. She knew how much her dad loved her little girl.

"She's my grandkid. If I knew how amazing being a grandfather was going to be I would have skipped the kid part."

"Ha, ha…yeah because you don't ever have to punish her that's my job."

"That's the cool part about being a grandfather."

Riley stood in his office in silence.

"What's wrong?" He could tell something was up with her.

"Darcy won't budge. She doesn't want to move to Texas, and I don't what to do. David can't find a good job here, and I don't want him to have to give up on his dreams. Darcy doesn't want to leave you. She says that she'll never get to see you. Dad, can you talk to her? Can you convince her that everything is gonna be okay?"

Lucas nodded. He knew this was his fault. "I'll try."

A few minutes later Lucas walked downstairs to find Darcy playing with her dolls. "Grandpa," she squealed. "Do you want to play?"

"Actually baby doll I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" She smiled and hopped into his lap.

"Your mommy told me that you were scared to move because you thought that you would never get to see me."

"That's what you told me," she reminded him. "You told me that I would never get to see you if we left the house."

He was ashamed that he had ever told her that lie. "I was wrong Darcy. We'll get to see each other."

"You won't be a steps away. I need you grandpa."

"I know baby. I need you too, but your mommy and David need you to move to Texas with them. You guys are going to be a family, and you are going to have so much fun."

"I want you."

"I know, but I promise that if you go to Texas I will send you a new prize every single week, and Nana Peyton and Sawyer and Emma and I will come visit you once a month if not twice."

"Do you promise?"

He smiled, "I promise little princess, and have I ever let you down?"

"No…not that I can remember…"

He kissed her forehead, "And I never will."

She let out a sigh, "I'll move to Texas, but only if you promise to send me prizes."

"I'll never forget. I love you Darcy."

"I love you too grandpa."

Lucas sat her back on the floor, and walked to the door.

"Grandpa," she stopped him.

"Yeah sweetheart…."

"I think my mommy is happy."

"I think she is too."

"I really like David."

"Yeah me too," he agreed. He knew that David was good for Riley.

"Do you think it is okay that I start calling him daddy all the time?"

"I think that David and your mommy would like that a lot."

"Good…because I like that too."

Lucas smiled at her and walked back upstairs.

Riley was waiting for him.

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. "I convinced her to move to Texas."

"Really?"

"Yeah you don't ever have to buy her any more toys because I'll be buying her a new one every week." He admitted.

"You would do that for us?"

"I would do anything for you. I'm gonna miss my little girl so much, but I just want you to be happy, and David makes you happy."

Riley hugged him in excitement. "I can't wait to tell David. He is going to be thrilled just like I am. This is amazing."

Lucas was so happy that his daughter was getting a fairytale ending. It was what he always wanted for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Preston and Julie were lying in bed together. "I think married sex is way better." Preston was overly happy.

"I agree husband." She kissed him. "Do you think we should wait to tell our families?"

"Why would we wait?"

"Riley and David are about to get married, and I don't want to take anything away from them. We were going to wait a couple of years until we got on our feet."

Preston sighed, "We can wait until after they get married. You are just nervous that they are going to be upset because we didn't let them throw us a big elaborate wedding."

"On our tenth anniversary we'll have big massive blowout wedding."

"Deal," he leaned over and kissed her.

"But to set the record straight I didn't need a princess wedding to be happy. All I needed was you."

"I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"Forever just started, and it's never gonna end."

"Why don't we have some more married sex?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled and threw the covers over their heads.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton was cooking dinner for Lucas. "My daughter and granddaughter are moving to Texas."

Peyton hugged Lucas. "I know this is going to be hard on you."

"She deserves to be happy."

"I'm proud of you Luke. She's gonna be okay."

"I know." Lucas really did know that she was going to be okay. "Thanks for always being there for me Peyton. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

"You never have to find that out."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and Darcy were downstairs waiting on David. "Mommy shouldn't he be here by now?"

"David will be here soon."

He had called almost an hour ago and said his plane had landed. He should have been there at least thirty minutes ago.

Riley's phone rang. She was expecting it to be David, but it was a number she didn't know. "Hello…yes this is she…what?....Oh my God…I'm on my way." Riley immediately had tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Riley couldn't even speak. David had been in a car accident on his way home. Riley couldn't believe that there was a chance she could lose him too. She couldn't believe all of this was happening to her again. Life just wasn't fair.

**Okay so first I want to say sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I have been trying to finish my other fic With the Future Lies the Past part three, and it is finally all written. I just haven't posted it all yet. I will try to update this one every day or every other day. I think the story is going to go to at least twenty-five chapters. So we will see. **

**Next I know the cliffhanger sucks, and believe it or not that was not supposed to happen. I didn't write it that way in my outline that I do, but I was writing the last Peyton and Lucas scene and it just kind of came to me. I promise it'll be good. **

**Alright I'm gonna stop blabbing and hopefully you guys will review. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. They always help me and encourage me, and it makes me happy. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you thought! Whether you loved it or hate it I want to know. **


	24. Ch24 By the Grace of God

**My Fairytale Ending **

**Chapter 24 By the Grace of God **

_When someone you love is hurt it feels as if your whole world comes crashing down on you. _

Riley walked down the hospital halls searching for David's room. The nurse at the desk had told her where he was. He wasn't in the ICU, but he was still in the emergency room. She had prayed the whole way that things weren't as bad as she believed them to be.

When she walked into the room the nurse had told her to go in she saw a man bandaged from head to toe. It was worse than she could have ever imagined.

"Oh my God," she had tears running down her face. "I can't believe this is happening. We were supposed to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. I don't understand why all of these bad things keep happening to the people that I love. It isn't fair. Maybe I'm just bad luck."

"You are definitely not bad luck. I happen to think you are my good luck charm."

She turned around to see David standing behind her with one small bandage on his head. "Oh my God…I thought…that…I…um…whoa…" She really couldn't believe it.

"My accident wasn't that bad. I barely have a scrape on my head. I couldn't find my phone so I asked the nurse to call you. I never meant for her to scare you."

Riley ran and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. "I thought that I was gonna lose you. I didn't want to lose another person that I love."

"I promised that I would never leave you, and I am going to hold up to my promise." He kissed her.

"I want to get married right away," she told him. "I love you, and I don't want to waste anytime not being married to you. Life is too short to wait."

David kissed her. "Then let's get married as soon as possible. I can't wait for you to be a McAdams."

"Me either…" She kissed him again, and then smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry…I'll do better next time."

"You better, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Two Weeks Later….

The next fourteen days were extremely hectic. Riley had planned her wedding with the help of Peyton and Brooke. It was going to be the perfect day because she was marrying the man of her dreams. That's how it was supposed to be.

Riley looked in the mirror at her beautiful dress that Brooke had made all by herself. It was a strapless, straight gown. It was very simple, but it fit Riley perfectly.

"Mommy you look perfect." Darcy walked into the bedroom.

"Thank you princess," Riley smiled at her precious little girl. She was wearing her flower girl dress that Brooke had also designed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you sweet mommy," she laughed. "I'm so happy that you are getting married to Daddy David. I really like him."

"Yeah I kind of like him too." She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Are you happy baby girl?"

"I am very, very happy mommy. Are you happy?"

"I'm way happier than I ever thought possible."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

David was standing in the backyard of the Scott household. The wedding was taking place there instead of a church. They just wanted to have an intimate ceremony with only family and a few friends involved.

"How are you holding up?" Lucas patted him on the back.

"I can't wait to be married to Riley. I love her so much."

"I know. I see it by the way you look at her. You look at her the same way I look at my wife. I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy that my daughter found someone like you to spend the rest of her life with. Welcome to the family son," he extended his hand.

David pulled him into a hug. "I promise that I'm going to make your daughter very happy. She'll never have to worry about anything when she's with me."

"I'm gonna hold you to it."

Lucas smiled. He knew that David would always make Riley happy. It was something about their love that he knew was the real thing. They had something very special.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Riley was now alone in her room when Claudia walked in. "Wow you look absolutely gorgeous."

Her nice words brought a bright smile to Riley's face. "Hi Claudia…I am so glad that you could come."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. I got to see my granddaughter. She looks beautiful."

"Thanks…we're pretty excited."

"I think that Owen would be very happy for you."

"I miss him everyday, but I love David with all of my heart."

"I know…And sometimes things just work out by themselves. If you couldn't be with Owen I'm glad that you were able to find someone else that makes you so happy. You look great."

"Thank you," she hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you two so much when you move to Texas."

"You can visit us whenever you want."

"I'm definitely going to take you up on that offer." Claudia smiled. "I have a present for you." She handed her a small box.

Riley opened it to reveal a beautiful turquoise blue necklace. It was David's birthstone. "It has been in the family for years, and I want you to have it."

"Claudia I can't accept this."

"I want you to have it, and one day you can give it to Darcy. The two of you will always be apart of my family."

"I love it. It's beautiful."

Lucas knocked on the door. "Everyone is here."

"Okay…"

"I better go take my seat." Claudia said as she left to give Lucas and Riley a few moments together.

"Are you ready?"

Riley smiled happily. "I always thought mom would be here with me on this day."

"I know sweetheart. She would be so proud of the woman that you have become." Lucas hugged her. "I know I am. You are a wonderful person Riley Scott, and I know you are going to do great things in your life."

Riley nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll always be there for you. You never have to worry about that." He took her hand. "Let's go get you married."

She smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas walked Riley towards her future with David. He knew that the two of them were going to be happy together.

Julie was standing up for Riley, and Preston was standing beside David. Peyton was sitting in the front row holding Emma, and Sawyer and Darcy walked down the aisle as ring bearer and flower girl.

David's family was sitting in the front row. His mom had already started crying. Brooke and Julian were sitting behind Peyton. They were completely and totally happy to be together.

Once Riley made it down the aisle to David the minister welcomed everyone to the ceremony. Riley and David said their vows to one another and then were pronounced husband and wife. The moment she said I Do all of Riley's dreams had come true.

"Yay," Darcy cheered. She was more excited than her mom. Riley smiled and kissed her husband again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone stayed for the reception in Lucas' backyard. It really was a beautiful ceremony.

"Congratulations," Peyton hugged the girl that she felt was her daughter.

"Thanks mom…" Riley smiled.

"We're gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too."

"Hey pretty girl," Brooke hugged Riley next. "You were absolutely a gorgeous bride."

"Thanks…I think it was the dress for sure."

"Yeah well you certainly are beautiful."

"Well you are too Miss pregnant girl. Your kid is going to be hot." She pointed to Julian.

"Kids," Brooke smiled.

Peyton and Riley looked at her. "What?" they spoke at the same time.

"I'm having twins."

"Ah," Peyton hugged her. "I am so going to spoil them rotten."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So can we please tell my parents that we are married?" Preston begged his wife. "I don't want to hide it anymore."

"We'll have to tell them without my parents since they are vacationing in the Bahamas." Julie told him. "I thought that we could tell them together."

"I want to tell them now. We're leaving for New York soon, and I just want them to know how happy that you make me."

"Hey guys…" Peyton smiled. "Riley is about to throw the bouquet. You better go try to catch it Julie. Since after all you are going to be next."

Julie looked at Preston. Lucas walked up next to his wife. "You better go catch the bouquet Julie."

"Actually she doesn't have to mom." Preston spoke up.

"We got married two weeks ago." Julie looked at them expecting some yelling to occur.

Peyton smiled.

Preston looked guilty. He knew that he should have told them. "I know you guys are probably mad, but we went to Las Vegas to get married. We just didn't want to wait anymore."

"If the two of you are happy then we are happy for you guys."

"I just wish that we could have been there." Peyton told both of them. "But I'm happy for you guys."

"We both are."

"Thanks mom…We really love each other."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Riley and David were sharing a dance together. "I love you Mrs. McAdams."

"I love you Mr. McAdams." She kissed him.

"I have a present for you and Darcy."

"Ooh I love presents."

"I know…"

"So where is it?"

"I have to take you to it."

"Oh well we probably shouldn't leave our guest."

"I don't think they will care." He kissed her cheek. "I know you are going to love this."

David, Riley, and Darcy left the reception. Riley and Darcy had no idea where he was taking them.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Well we're here so you can open."

They opened their eyes to see that they were standing in front of a two story house with a beautiful backyard. "What is this?"

"It's our home."

"This isn't in Texas." Darcy thought.

"No it's not."

Riley didn't know what to say. "Why did you buy us a house here?"

"I didn't buy this house. My mom and dad did."

"Okay that's great, and it is beautiful, but we're moving to Texas."

"My dad was able to get me a job with one of his friends." He smiled, "It pays way more than my job in Texas. It was meant to be."

She was so happy. "I can't believe this. I thought you wanted to stay in Texas."

"I want to be wherever you are. I love you and Darcy, and I talked to my dad. I didn't think that it was right to uproot Darcy. This is her home. She belongs in Tree Hill, and so do you."

Riley hugged him. "I love you so much."

"Me too Daddy," David picked her up.

"I love you too baby girl."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed together, "Did I tell you how happy I am that my daughter isn't moving?"

"Yeah well only like three hundred times." She laughed.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yeah but I love hearing it." She kissed him. "I never believed in fairytales until I met you."

"You know the good thing about real fairytales?"

"What?"

"They never end. I don't think that ours ever will."

"It won't Lucas Scott."

The door flung open and Sawyer, Darcy, and Emma walked into the bedroom. "Can we sleep in here?" Darcy asked for the group.

"You bet," Lucas smiled. The kids piled up in the bed. "Things just keep getting better."

"And they always will as long as we have each other."

**Okay so that is the ending. Everyone ended up happy. I thought I was going to have more chapters, but the story just ended sooner than I thought. I wrote it a little different than I planned it. I thought it was okay. This wasn't my favorite chapter, but that's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. **

**I promise that I am going to update Daddy's Not So Little Princess soon for those who read it too. **

**And I'm sure I'll have some more ideas for other stories coming soon so just look for them. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. I really appreciate all the support. I never expected this story to turn into three stories, but it did because of you guys. So thanks so much. **


End file.
